Conquistando tu amor
by sandra32321
Summary: Bella es una chica dura que ni piensa en enamorarse, sólo quiere venganza, pero ¿qué pasará con la fiera cuando conozca a su nuevo profesor, Edward Cullen?.
1. Chapter 1

CONQUISTANDO TU AMOR

SUMARY

Bella es una chica que no quiere enamorarse, en su vida han pasado cosas terribles y la han vuelto una joven dura de carácter, temida y respetada por los demás. ¿qué pasará cuando un atractivo profesor nuevo llegue a darle clases y además viva en su casa? ¿Podrá el profesor ganarse el amor de la fiera?.

CAPÍTULO I.-

EDWARD POV

Ya quedan pocos minutos para llegar a mi destino, y no he podido dormir, no es para menos ya que me dirijo a un país lejano y de cultura muy distinta, aún no comprendo del todo como fue que acepté este tremendo reto que he tomado, no se, siempre he sido conservador y precavido en cuanto a mis decisiones, pero cuando me ofrecieron un trabajo en Chile como profesor de secundaria, simplemente no pude decir que no y acepté de inmediato, sin conocer nada de aquel país y su cultura, pero acepté y dejé mi Londres natal.

Mi familia tampoco comprende mi accionar, pero jamás me han cuestionado. Mi padre Carlisle tiene un antiguo conocido en la ciudad en donde me tengo que establecer, por lo que me voy a quedar en casa de su amigo Charlie, más que nada por mi madre Esme, para que quede más tranquila con mi estadía, además apenas pueda me voy a vivir solo, siempre he sido independiente y como no, si tengo 24 años y ya estoy licenciado en literatura y español. Estoy feliz y satisfecho con lo que he hecho hasta ahora con mi vida, por lo menos eso piensan todos.

La verdad es que hace varios meses que casi no duermo ya que cada vez que lo hago comienza ese extraño sueño, siempre es el mismo. Una mujer siempre está ahí, una de piel pálida y tersa, la mujer camina y camina y yo la sigo, pero no logro verle la cara, no logro alcanzarla por más que camino, corro tras ella y la llamo, pero sigue hacia delante y sólo veo su espalda, mientras camina se suelta la coleta que lleva y su pelo cae en cascadas por su espalda desnuda, cabello largo y ondulado ligeramente, de color chocolate brillante, la brisa del viento lo mece y roza esa espalda maravillosa, me falta poco por alcanzarla, cuando estoy a punto de rozarla desaparece y ahí es cuando despierto con una sensación de vacío en el pecho, un dolor que no me deja volver a dormir. ¿Qué significa?... ni idea.

Sólo espero que con este cambio de ambiente pueda volver a la normalidad, aunque siendo sincero la mujer de mis sueños me tiene bastante obsesionado. ¡Como quisiera verle la cara!, muchas veces de sólo imaginarla mi cuerpo reacciona y termino dándome una ducha fría para poder aplacar el dolor mi entrepierna, ¡patético!.

Al bajar del avión me recibe Charlie, me reconoce porque le mandé una fotografía para que no tuviera que esperarme con el clásico cartel con mi nombre. Nos saludamos y nos dirigimos a su casa, en el camino me cuenta sobre su familia, su esposa es Renne y tiene una hija llamada Isabella, ella estudia en la secundaria en la que voy a trabajar, como es un colegio relativamente pequeño voy a ser su profesor, Charlie me cuenta que ahora su hija se encuentra viajando por las vacaciones, pero que llegará mañana sábado porque el lunes se reintegran a clases.

Llegamos a su casa y después de presentarme a su mujer me indica cual será mi habitación, la cual está en la tercera planta y me deja solo para que me pueda instalar.

Bueno Edward, quedan sólo dos días para trabajar en el colegio, como el director ya me había mandado la documentación referente a los cursos que voy a impartir clases y como me he estado preparando con el asunto de las costumbres y la cultura, me recuesto un momento a descansar, porque no creo realmente que disten tanto de las de otros muchachos de su edad, si hasta hace poco yo tenía su misma edad.

Luego llega Renne y me invita a un recorrido por la casa para que me encuentre más cómodo, además me quiere presentar a los empleados, luego de conocerlos, salimos hacia los jardines y luego llegamos a la piscina, me dijo que la única que la usaba era Isabella, pero que ahora su casa era mi casa por lo que podía disponer de ella como si fuera su propio hijo, al decir eso me recordó a mi madre. También me mostró la pista de atletismo, y la sala de música que se encontraba en la tercera planta, la cual era preciosa, contenía varios instrumentos musicales, pero a mi me llamó la atención un chello que reposaba en un taburete y por supuesto, el gran piano negro, mi gran pasión.

Me llamó la atención que todas estas actividades las practicara Isabella, siendo tan joven, seguramente colecciona hobbies, ya que todo lo que me mostraba Renne le pertenecía a su hija, mmmm, curioso. Renne me sacó de mis cavilaciones al decirme que esperaba nos lleváramos bien con su hija, aunque confesó que era bastante difícil de carácter, luego sonrió y dijo que posiblemente nos llevaríamos bien si no la hacía enojar, además iba a ser su profesor, según ella eso debería contar. Además teníamos los dormitorios frente a frente. Charlie y Reene dormían en la segunda planta.

Seguimos con el recorrido de la casa, pero ya no escuchaba nada, me dejó intrigado su hija, al parecer era la típica niña rica y caprichosa que le daban el gusto en todo, porque eso de tener piscina, pista de atletismo, sala de música, etc, a tan corta edad, además era menor de edad y andaba viajando de vacaciones ¡Oh por dios Edward! ¿qué haces pensando en esa niña, si ni siquiera la conoces, además nunca has prejuzgado a la gente sin conocerla y mucho menos por el dinero, me decía a mi mismo. ¡Genial ahora hablo conmigo mismo en tercera persona!.

Por la noche salí a recorrer la ciudad y llegué a una discotheque, no soy muy asiduo a ese tipo de diversión, pero en fin. Estaba en la barra y se acerca un hombre de más o menos mi edad y me saluda bastante amigable.

- Hola, me llamo Emmet, tú debes ser el nuevo profesor ¿cierto?.

- Mmm, si, me llamo Edward.

- Vale, yo también soy profesor en el colegio, soy el profesor de educación física, además estoy a cargo del grupo de atletismo.

- Genial - le respondo riendo, ya que por su físico y tamaño, era difícil que fuera el profesor de ciencias, el tipo parecía un levantador de pesas, pero era muy simpático.

Estábamos conversando sobre los alumnos, cuando veo entrar por la puerta del antro a una diosa ¡OH POR DIOS! Pensé, QUIEN ES ELLA, era magníficamente hermosa, como dije una diosa.

Chicas por un error que cometí tuve que borrar la historia y ahora la volveré a subir, ya que tal como estaba era una total confusión.

Cariños. sandra


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

CONQUISTANDO TU AMOR

CAPÍTULO II

EDWARD POV

El tiempo pareciera haberse detenido en ese momento, yo no podía dejar de mirarla mientras ella avanzaba hacia nosotros.

- Mmm, Edward, cierra la boca - dice Emmet y suelta una carcajada, al darse cuenta a quien estoy mirando

- ¿Quién es? - le pregunto, pero no alcanza a contestar, justo en ese momento la diosa pasa por nuestro lado, sonríe y saluda con un gesto de cabeza y sigue avanzando.

Quedo totalmente pasmado en mi lugar, oh, esa sonrisa, ese olor a fresas que desprendía su cuerpo quedó rondando en el aire, nunca había visto una mujer más hermosa que ella, de estatura media, más o menos1.62, cuerpo esbelto, pero curvilíneo, una delicia.

Trato de recomponerme, ya que Emmet aún reía de mi cara

- Amigo ¿qué te pasó, nunca habías visto una mujer?, jajaja, - se reía Emmet

- NO como esa - le respondo sinceramente.

Sigo la trayectoria de aquella mujer que me tenía embobado, estaba llegando a una mesa donde había un grupo de jóvenes, los saluda y un joven de la mesa la saca a bailar, en ese momento ella se saca la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta y casi se me salen los ojos de las cuencas, ya que queda con un micro top que le cubre apenas los pechos, que por cierto son mmmm, magníficos, no excesivos, pero si contundentes, sigo con mi análisis, cintura bastante pequeña, jeans bastante ajustado a la cadera y botas largas negras con un taco alto, y woww el trasero, simplemente hecho en el olimpo, groseramente irreal, redondo, duro, una delicia, y su espalda¡OH, ESA ESPALDA! ¡ES ELLA! En ese momento llega a la pista y se suelta el cabello. Si, es ella, es la mujer de mis sueños, por fin la vi. Y si apenas la vi entrar en la discotheque la erección en mi pantalón hizo acto de presencia, ahora estaba vuelta loca, cada segundo que la miraba mi pantalón se achicaba más.

- Emmet aún estaba a mi lado y al ver que no le podía quitar los ojos de encima a la diosa, interviene.

- Amigo, jamás la mires detenidamente, no te conviene

- ¿Ah?

- Que no la mires así, te vas a obsesionar y no es recomendable

- ¿Por qué no?, Emmet mírala es la mujer más hermosa, mira ese cuerpo

- Bueno si quieres, mira ese cuerpo todo lo que quieras, al fin de cuentas es lo único que podrás hacer.

- Co..cómo dices?

- Eso mismo, a esa mujer nadie la toca así como muchos quisieran, esa mujer es la fiera y es inalcanzable amigo, además que no se de cuenta de cómo la miras, porque esa mujer es capaz de sacarte los ojos.

- ¿La fiera? Emmet, estás exagerando, cuando nos saludó se veía muy dulce y amigable

- Para, para Edward, se lo que te digo y si no quieres acabar con el corazón roto o recluido en el manicomio, no te le acerques, esa bondad que percibiste es dirigida solamente a los conocidos como yo y a los pocos amigos que tiene, que son muyyyy pocos, esos amigos están conformado por Quil, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Jacob y Marco, esos son lo únicos hombres que pueden tocarla sin salir dañados.

- No entiendo Emmet, explícate mejor

- Edward, esos tres hombres que te nombré son los únicos que ella permite que la toquen, tocar en el sentido de hacerle a veces un cariño, saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, tocarle un hombro para hacerle notar algo, cosas así, a los demás apenas los saluda o tolera, aunque…

- ¿Aunque qué?

- Mmmm, nada Edward, mejor es verlo por uno mismo, la fiera es un ser complicado de entender, si te das cuenta ella está bailando con ese tipo, ¿pero ves que el tipo la toque o roce de alguna manera?, aunque por la cara de estúpido que tiene se muere por hacerlo.

- No , no lo hace - me doy cuenta.

Me quedo pensativo analizando esta nueva información y efectivamente el tipo se moría por tocarla, pero no lo hacía, empiezo a mirar a mi alrededor y todos los tipos la estaban viendo bailar de esa forma tan seductora, pero nadie la había tocado, ni saludado, mmmmm, que raro.

- Ves? - Dice Emmet - ella es un imán para los hombres, porque créeme no conozco a nadie que no la mire con deseo, pero al mismo tiempo ella los repele, ha creado como un escudo alrededor de ella. AH mira justo ahí vienen sus amigos y verás el cambio con respecto al tipo con el que está bailando.

En ese momento se acercan dos jóvenes, ella enarca una ceja y el joven con el que está bailando sale de combate inmediatamente, los dos amigos la abrazan y besan sus mejillas, ella les sonríe y baila con ellos, en ese baile si hay roce, aunque debo decir que bastante poco para el tipo de movimientos que ella hacía, era un baile bastante sensual y ella se mueve pecaminosamente, las manos me empiezan a sudar y envidio a los chicos que tienen ese derecho a tocarla.

Emmet se ríe con mi descubrimiento y me dice

- te lo dije, pero eso no es nada, espera a que la veas con Quil, su amigo de toda la vida, él tiene más derecho por así decirlo.

En ese momento un joven pasa por nuestro lado y nos saluda, Emmet nos presenta.

- Edward quiero presentarte a Quil, el joven me extiende la mano y se la doy, en ese momento se escucha una voz melodiosa.

- ¡Quil!

Todo pasó muy rápido, el joven se da media vuelta y extiende los brazos y mi diosa corre hacia él y se funden en un abrazo que me destrozó. El chico la levanta por la cintura y ella rodea sus largas piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, todo en mis narices, se besan en las mejillas y ella ríe como una niña pequeña en la mañana de navidad, su risa es tan hermosa, su voz es como el canto de los ángeles. Mientras sus cuerpos giran unidos, el cabello de mi diosa roza mi mejilla, es suave, con esa fragancia a fresas, cierro los ojos ante ese delicioso aroma, escucho como aún ríe emocionada, abro mis ojos para no perderme detalle de mi diosa ahora que está tan cerca de mí, tan cerca que siento su calor corporal atravesando mi cuerpo.

Ella mira en mi dirección y abre los ojos como plato y quedamos prendados en una mirada intensa, ella se baja de los brazos de su amigo sin perder contacto conmigo.

- Hola Bella - la saluda Emmet

- Hola Emmet - dice mi ángel de la seducción, pero no aleja la mirada de mi, me encuentro en el momento más excitante de mi vida, sólo con una mirada de ella.

- Hola - me dice, me llamo Bella

Yo le sonrío y en contra de lo que me había dicho Emmet, me hago el desentendido y me acerco y deposito un beso en la comisura de sus labios

– Edward Cullen, mucho gusto.

Una corriente de electricidad recorrió desde mis labios a través de todo mi cuerpo al rozarla. Ella me miró atónita por mi atrevimiento, distingo en sus ojos el desconcierto y un poco de ira, pero no dice nada, asiente con la cabeza y se marcha, avanza unos pasos y se vuelve a mirarme y dice

– nos vemos - y se aleja.

Se dirige nuevamente hacia la pista de baile con su amigo Quil y comienzan a bailar. Esta vez si que hubo roce, la canción era bastante sensual y el chiquillo le tenía agarrada la cintura y pegada a su cuerpo, mientras los movimientos pélvicos que ambos realizaban me tenían al borde, pero lo peor fue cuando la canción se intensificó y el chico empezó a recorrer con sus sucias manos a Bella, soltó una mano de su cintura y empezó a recorrerle el cuello, tocando con dos dedos los huesos en la base de su garganta, para luego bajar hacia su abdomen, su espalda y la apegó más a él, a mi me corroía la rabia y apretaba los puños con fuerza, decidí que era mejor dejar de mirarla porque estaba a punto de sufrir una combustión espontánea, debo reconocer que estaba furioso, los celos me cegaban, pero para ser franco a esa mujer era un placer verla, aunque fuera con otro y con su bailecito caliente el pantalón me molestaba cada vez más.

Pedí un trago en la barra, a los pocos minutos se acerca mi diosa y pide una botella de agua, nos quedamos nuevamente mirándonos y recorre su mirada analizándome completamente, sonríe, al parecer le gusta lo que ve.

- Eeeeh, ¿Edward quieres bailar? - lo pide sonriendo y mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosamente.

- Claro, vamos - le contesto decididamente, aunque estoy nervioso y sobre todo excitado, nos acercamos a un costado de la pista y veo a Emmet a unos metros bailando y me hace señas con las manos y cabeza de que no baile con ella, pero lo ignoro.

- ¿Sabes bailar este ritmo de música? - me pregunta

- – Se que no eres de acá, se te nota a lo lejos - Yo me encojo de hombros, la verdad nunca había bailado estos ritmos.

- Bueno, no te preocupes yo te enseño - dijo riendo suavemente.

Tomó mi mano y la situó en su cintura, me apegó a su cuerpo y comenzó a moverse sensualmente, yo estaba en la gloria, su piel era tan suave y no tardé en recorrer su espalda, cintura, me dejé llevar por el deseo que esta mujer despertaba en mi cuerpo, la estrecho aún más a mi y al verla cerrar los ojos de placer me inclino y entierro mi cara en su cabello deleitándome con su aroma, la música continúa, nos seguimos moviendo, rozando nuestras pelvis y me atrevo a besar su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja, mordisqueándolo levemente, Bella suelta un gemido lleno de pasión y pierdo la compostura, la agarró más fuertemente de su cintura y con la otra mano agarro su nuca y la beso desesperadamente.

Ella me devuelve el beso con un erotismo digno de pasar a la historia y empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo de forma pecaminosa, acariciando primero mi espalda, luego recorriendo mis hombros con desesperación. Nos separamos un poco para tomar aire y nuestros pechos se agitaban violentamente, la pasión desenfrenada nos recorría todo el cuerpo, aunque podía atisbar un dejo de duda e incredulidad en los ojos de mi diosa de la pasión.

Estaba mordiéndose nuevamente los labios nerviosamente, me tomó de la mano y nos condujo debajo de una escalera que estaba bastante oscuro al otro lado de la pista. Se giró para mirarme, aunque la luz era escasa, podía sentir que estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, pero yo no podía más, quería tocarla, hacerla mía, que siguiera gimiendo sobre mi boca. El deseo pudo más y ella me rodeó el cuello entrelazando sus finos dedos en mi cabello, yo la impulsé a mis brazos y ella rodeó sus piernas en mi cintura, no me di cuenta en que momento Bella estaba contra la pared en ese estrecho lugar, nuevamente mi boca se deslizó por su cuello, mi lengua empezó a bajar por la base de su cuello, llegando al escote de su micro top, donde su respiración era tan agitada que parecían que sus pechos saldrían en cualquier momento liberándose de esa pequeña prenda, esa mujer me tenía loco. Bella arqueó su espalda al sentir mi lengua en el borde de su top y no resistí más, empecé a rozar su entrepierna contra la mía, mi erección era tan grande que ella al sentirla empezó a jadear y a mover su pelvis contra la mía, al sentir la deliciosa fricción me aventuré y por encima de la tela empecé a tocar sus senos, me di cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador y eso encendió más mi pasión, sus pezones de pusieron erectos a mi toque y los empecé a pellizcar, mientras devoraba fieramente su boca.

- Ohh, Edward…..te deseo tanto, hazme tuya - dijo Bella con voz cargada de pasión y yo frenético con escuchar mi nombre en sus labios y como si fuera un quinceañero casi exploto en ese momento. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si sabía de algún hotel donde llevarla cuando escucho…

- ¡BELLA!

Nos separamos y vemos a Quil a escasos centímetros de nosotros con cara de espanto

- Llevo buscándote harto rato, le pregunté a Emmet y me indicó que estaban por aquí, pero ¿qué te pasa Bella? Emmet dice que este hombre es nuestro nuevo profesor.

- ¿QUÉ? - Preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo y nos miramos incrédulos.

- Vamos, te sacaré de aquí Bella. - La empezó a alejar de mi.

- Espera - dije saliendo un poco de mi estupor

- Noooo - gritó Quil, aléjese de ella

- Yo, yo no sabía - dije en mi defensa. Bella estaba como en shock, levantó su cara para mirarme y pude notar que las lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

- Ahora ya lo sabe - volvió a gritar el chico y se llevó a mi diosa y yo quedé como un estúpido, parado, solo y excitado por una mujer, que no era una mujer, era una niña y era, era mi alumna.

Cariños. sandra


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

CONQUISTANDO TU AMOR

CAPÍTULO III.-

EDWARD POV

Alumna mía, me repetía incansablemente en mi mente, pero si esa es una mujer, no una niña, al menos su cuerpo es de mujer, empecé a mirar a otras mujeres haciendo la comparación, bueno todas la mujeres latinas tienen curvas mucho más desarrolladas que las mujeres de otros países, por eso llaman tanto la atención, además de ser muy hermosas, espontáneas y apasionadas, pero mi ángel seductor, mi alumna, mi alumna menor de edad, la mujer de mis sueños es inalcanzable y era la más hermosa de todas, pero era prohibida. Me lo repetía incontrolablemente mientras trataba de dormir, pero era en vano, su recuerdo, su olor sus gemidos Oh por dios me voy a volver loco. Esto tenía que terminar, sacarla como fuera de mi mente y mi cuerpo. Si, eso voy a hacer, además nadie me ha atrapado nunca, ninguna mujer ha calado en mi corazón y esta niña no va a ser la excepción, digo, si, es hermosa, gloriosa, apasionada….. basta Cullen, maldita sea deja de pensar en ella, olvídala de una vez.

Me levanto para ir a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua, al pasar por el cuarto de música escucho ruido, me acerco sigilosamente, la puerta estaba entreabierta y asomé mi cabeza cautelosamente. Lo que vi me dejó petrificado.

Era ella, mi diosa, digo Bella, pero ¿como es posible?. Ahí hago la conexión ella es Isabella, la hija de Charlie y Renne, seguramente Bella es el diminutivo de su nombre, me quedo como tonto mirándola a escondidas. Estaba con un pijama de algodón consistente en una camiseta pequeña y ajustada a su cuerpo de tirantes finos, la parte de abajo era un short pequeño e igualmente ajustado, era del mismo color azul rey que la camiseta. Pude observar detenidamente sus piernas esbeltas y torneadas. Estaba de espalda a mí, pude observar el lugar y estaba hecho un revoltijo, por lo visto se desquito en ese lugar, seguramente ese es el ruido que escuché al pasar. En ese momento vi su intención de girar y me alejé un poco de la puerta, como no salió me arriesgué a asomarme nuevamente y ella estaba sentada con el chello que vi temprano, cuando su madre me enseñó la sala.

Lo tenía entre sus hermosas piernas desnudas, estaba con los ojos cerrados por lo que pude seguir mirándola. Al verla así, sin esa ropa de mujer fatal y sin una pizca de maquillaje, pude notar la diferencia, ahora parecía una niña en cuerpo de mujer, inclusive más hermosa, angelical. Tomó el arco entre sus manos y empezó a tocar aún con los ojos cerrados, la melodía era fantástica, aunque no la reconocí. La forma en que se entregaba a la composición era sublime, daban verdaderas ganas de escucharla tocar una eternidad, tenía una pequeña arruga en la frente, parecía que estaba pensando profundamente, y se mordía el labio inferior. Tenía unas ganas locas de ir a alisar su frente y que mis labios mordieran los suyos. La melodía se interrumpió abruptamente, no alcanzando a terminar. Mi Bella se veía frustrada y arrojó el arco al otro lado de la sala lanzando un gruñido ahogado y desesperado, abrió lentamente los ojos, pero aún no me podía ver, sus ojos denotaban una profunda tristeza, se veían opacos, sin vida, una solitaria lágrima surcó su mejilla y casi me vuelvo loco, quería ir, tomarla en mis brazos y alejar esa tristeza de su alma, porque esa niña sufría con toda su alma, ¿qué la tenía así?. Ella era joven, hermosa, con toda la vida por delante, no debería estar sufriendo de esa manera. Esta pequeña mujer era mi perdición, acababa de conocerla y ya me tenía babeando y disparado al cielo mi instinto de protección. Decidí irme a mi dormitorio, no quería que Bella me encontrara mirándola, además no creo que ella sepa que ahora yo vivo acá, por lo que tengo entendido se lo iban a explicar mañana cuando llegara, pero como llego ahora, no creo que sus padres sepan que ya está en casa.

Al quedarme dormido volví a soñar con la mujer misteriosa, sólo que ahora le veía la cara y era Bella, aún así ella se alejaba, no me dejaba alcanzarla, tocarla, sólo se alejaba cada vez más de mi, hasta que desaparecía totalmente dejándome con un vacío en el pecho.

Sonó el despertador y me levanté, luego de una ducha me preparé para bajar a desayunar, ¿cómo se tomaría la noticia Bella de que su profesor nuevo con el cual casi se acuesta está viviendo en su casa y poca distancia de su cuarto?.

BELLA POV

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella, tengo 17 años y estoy en tercero de secundaria. Mi vida, bueno como decirlo, no es como la de las demás personas de mi edad. Soy hermosa, codiciada por los hombres, envidiada por las mujeres, pero sobre todo temida y respetada, eso es lo que más me gusta, los hombres babean por mi, se desviven por una mirada o un toque mío, aunque jamás les doy ese placer, las mujeres me envidian, pero al mismo tiempo la mayoría me toman como un ejemplo a seguir, aunque no lo hago por ese motivo, simplemente soy así….ahora.

A pesar de todo esa admiración y deseo que infundo en las personas a mi alrededor, no soy el mejor ejemplo a seguir, por ejemplo, soy rebelde, muyyyyy rebelde, en el colegio me escapo de clases, o simplemente no asisto, aunque a mi amigo Quil le reviente esta actitud que desde hace dos años he adoptado igual me secunda y acompaña, claro que más que nada lo hace para no dejarme sola hacer mis tonterías, ya que es muy sobre protector, él es la única persona u hombre al que se lo permito, ya que es el único que sabe los reales motivos que me llevaron a esta conducta desenfrenada y apática.

Hace dos años yo era por decirlo de alguna manera la tierna y dulce hija, alumna, amiga, compañera, y sobre todo herma…. todos me querían y yo simplemente era feliz, sencillamente feliz, pero el destino es cruel y me convirtió en esta persona sin sentimientos, así dicen, que soy, fría, calculadora. Incluso tengo varios apodos que van desde princesa de hielo, perra, zorra, etc, pero el que más me gusta es el de fiera, si, así me dicen mayormente, la fiera, no me molesta y hasta me causa gracia, es bueno que me teman, que no tengan acceso a mí y a mis sentimientos, porque claro que los tengo, pero están congelados, escondidos y pretendo que sigan así, son pocos los amigos o familia que me conocen realmente, porque bajo ningún motivo voy a dejar que alguien diferente a los que me conocen se acerque a mi persona o mis sentimientos, el amor debilita, el amor destruye y mata. Yo no voy a desperdiciar mi vida enamorándome de algún idiota para que después me destruya. Oh no, yo no me voy a enamorar nunca, porque ¿saben algo?, detesto a los hombres, sobretodo a los que intentan pasarse de listos y creen que son lo máximo cuando en el fondo son una mierda.

¿Que más les puedo contar de mi?, ah si, me gusta la música, práctico chello, guitarra y canto, por demás está decirlo que muy bien, aunque he dejado la práctica de este hobbie, simplemente ya no puedo hacerlo, cuando lo trato me inunda una enorme tristeza y no puedo continuar, esto me frustra, por lo que me he volcado de lleno al deporte, bueno más bien al atletismo, me va bastante bien, mi entrenador personal es Emmett, el profe de gimnasia del colegio y entrenador del equipo de atletismo. Emmett a pesar de ser hombre se ha ganado mi confianza, admiración y mi amistad. A principios de año me enteré de una noticia bastante desagradable y no encontré nada mejor que salir a la pista y empezar a correr. Corrí y corrí como si en eso se me fuera la vida, yo sólo quería liberar la tensión, pero no medí consecuencias y fui a dar al suelo casi desmayada por el esfuerzo y casi sin poder respirar, justo en ese momento Emmett estaba llegando a la pista y me vio, al ver en las condiciones que me encontraba me tomó en brazos y me prestó ayuda, sin hacer preguntas, sin cuestionamientos y quedando este incidente entre los dos, en ese momento se ganó mi respeto y consideración, ya que antes le hacía la vida a cuadritos, ya que el típico personaje que detesto, pero con los meses me ha demostrado ser buena persona, aunque a veces tenemos nuestras diferencias y peleamos, siempre terminamos riendo, él es, como decirlo, el hermano mayor que siempre quise tener, además me ha salvado de algunas situaciones en las que me he metido. Hace cuatro meses me dirigía al baño del colegio cuando encuentro a una chica llamada Ángela llorando, porque el idiota de Erick la había besado a la fuerza, además de propinarle una cachetada porque ella se resistía. Yo conocía bien a Ángela, ella era tímida y buena persona y no pude aguantar lo que ese imbécil le había hecho, así que me dirigí a toda prisa a la sala de clases llevando conmigo a Ángela, cuando ingresamos el idiota se estaba jactando con sus amigotes de su hazaña, entré como alma que lleva el diablo, lo agarré del cabello y le propiné un derechazo que lo llegué a tumbar al suelo, dándole a continuación una sarta de patadas, cuando el profesor me separó de mi tan reconfortante labor, le grité que si volvía a aprovecharse de alguna chica, yo lo sabría y lo que le había hecho ahora no era nada comparado con lo que le haría, el tipo estaba estupefacto. Después de eso me mandaron a enfermería, pues me había fracturado los nudillos y si que dolía, pero había merecido la pena. Cuando me pusieron yeso en la mano me mandaron suspendida tres días por pelear en el colegio, en mi casa me iban a matar, aunque no me importaba, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de hacer lo que la gente esperaba de mi, pero Emmett acudió a mi casa y habló con mis padres y le explicó la situación, y aunque mis padres estaban molestos por mi comportamiento y por la herida en mi mano, me encontraron la razón y no me castigaron, todo gracias a mi "hermanito mayor".

De esas historias tengo varias, como yo arrastrando a una tal Jessica por los cabellos por todo el pasillo del segundo piso del colegio, ya no me acuerdo bien por qué fue, pero les aseguro que lo tenía merecido.

dejen sus reviews

Cariños. sandra


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

CAPÍTULO IV

BELLA POV

Ahora me encuentro de vacaciones de invierno y estoy de campamento con mi grupo de amigos, los que lo conforman Jacob, Marco, Alice, Jasper, novio de Alice que por cierto está en la universidad junto a su hermana gemela Rosalie, que también es nuestra amiga, Quil por otro lado es mi mejor amigo, pero se encuentra en otra ciudad vacacionando, sus padres lo llevaron a visitar a unos familiares y no le dejaron otra alternativa. Aunque la hemos pasado muy bien en nuestras vacaciones, tenemos previsto llegar el domingo, porque el lunes empiezan nuevamente las clases, pero me siento rara, le explico a Jacob que quiero irme ahora y el accede, me acompañan Jacob y Marco, los demás vuelven mañana como estaba planeado, Tomo mi moto, los chicos sus respectivos vehículos y nos dirigimos a la ciudad de regreso, pero al pasar por la discotheque, le indico que quiero ir a bailar, ellos me dicen que me adelante y se quedaron coqueteando con unas chicas que se encontraban afuera de la disco, volteo mis ojos y me dirijo al interior.

La música estaba buena, divisé un grupo del colegio en una mesa y me dirigía hacia allá cuando paso por la barra y veo al hombre más hermoso que haya visto jamás, era un dios griego, era simplemente perfecto, cabello revuelto, alto, buen cuerpo, musculoso pero no tanto como Emmett que se encontraba junto a él, mmmm, después le preguntaría, no mejor no, yo jamás hago eso. Paso por su lado y los saludo brevemente y sigo hacia la mesa, me pongo a bailar con un chico, el ritmo era bastante sensual, miro de reojo hacia donde estaba ese dios griego y me estaba mirando fijamente con cara de idiota, ja, ni el se resistiría a mi, empiezo a bailar, cuando aparecen mis amigos y despacho enseguida al chico que estaba a mi lado, después de bailar un rato, vuelvo a mirar a ese joven, si, aún me miraba, me regodeo internamente cuando vi aparecer tras el dios a mi amigo Quil, no lo pienso dos veces y voy a saludarlo efusivamente, con él es con el único que tengo ese tipo de trato, muchos piensan que somos novios, pero no es así, sólo amigos.

Cuando nos estábamos saludando me quedo prendada de unos ojos que me miraban fijamente, era el dios griego, de cerca era más hermoso aún, me pierdo en su mirada por unos instantes.

Emmett me saluda, pero no le presto mayor atención, sigo mirando a ese hombre.

- Hola le digo, me llamo Bella.

El se acerca y deposita un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

- Edward Cullen, mucho gusto - me dice y me deja pasmada, nadie hace eso, ¡qué se creía el muy imbécil! aunque debo admitir que ese beso me gustó, sentí una corriente recorrer mi cuerpo, no Bella estás loca, esas cosas no pasan, me repito internamente, me dirijo a la pista nuevamente, me volteo y le digo

- nos vemos.

En la pista empiezo a bailar con Quil, quien se sorprende un poco al verme bailando más sensualmente de lo que lo hago habitualmente, pero el dios atrevido aún me miraba y me iba a pagar su osadía, a medida que el baile avanzaba seguía sintiendo la mirada puesta en mi, era él, no despegaba los ojos de mi, eso me gustó, que vea lo que no puede tener, que sufra como todos, cuando la canción se intensificó pude ver a Edward apretar los puños de rabia, la verdad es que estaba dando un espectáculo con Quil, pero estaba logrando lo que quería y yo quería a ese hombre a mis pies. Aunque debo admitir que el tipo era mono y era atrevido, quizás…mmmmm….tal vez….

Me acerco a la barra y pido una botella de agua y nuevamente nos quedamos mirando, lo miro de pies a cabeza, digo, algo malo debe tener, nadie puede ser tan perfecto, ¿o no?.

Nop, parece que es perfecto, más que perfecto. Con un nerviosismo impropio de mi lo invito a bailar, me confirma con un leve movimiento de hombros que no sabe bailar este tipo de ritmo, ya que se notaba a leguas que era gringo, aunque su español era fluido.

Nos empezamos a mover seductoramente, definitivamente esta había sido una mala idea, cuando sentí su toque por mi espalda y cintura empecé a sentir que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus manos, como si él fuera mi dueño, me estrecha más fuertemente por la cintura y cierro los ojos de puro placer, entonces entierra su cara en mis cabellos oliéndome, la música seguía, nuestros movimientos se hicieron más eróticos, nos rozábamos las pelvis, podía sentir que estaba tan excitado como yo, ya que podía sentir su dureza.

Edward no aguanta y me besa el cuello y mordisquea mi oreja, suelto un gemido lleno de erotismo, estaba perdida en la lujuria que este hombre despertaba en mi por primera vez. Al escucharme gemir me toma más fuerte de la cintura y con la otra mano agarra mi nuca y me besa desesperadamente, le correspondo el beso de igual manera, con pasión, lujuria, mi cuerpo temblaba y empiezo a recorrer su cuerpo, le acaricié la espalda y los hombros apasionadamente.

Nos separamos un poco para tomar aire y nuestros pechos se agitaban violentamente, la pasión desenfrenada nos recorría todo el cuerpo. No quería que este encuentro terminara acá, pero qué hago, nunca antes había hecho algo así, pero mi lado lujurioso ganó la disputa y lo tomé de la mano llevándolo debajo de unas escaleras al otro lado de la pista que estaba bastante oscuro y era poco transitado, sonrojada y nerviosa me volteo a mirarlo y no aguanté más le rodee el cuello enredando mis dedos en su cabello, que por cierto era suave como la seda, Edward me impulsó hacia arriba y envolví mis piernas por su cintura, en escasos segundos tenía la espalda pegada contra la pared y nuevamente su boca se deslizó por mi cuello, su lengua empezó a bajar por la base de mi cuello, llegando al escote de mi micro top, donde mi respiración era tan agitada que parecían que mis pechos saldrían en cualquier momento liberándome de esa pequeña prenda, sentí su lengua en el borde del top y arquee mi espalda de puro placer, empezó a rozar su entrepierna contra la mía, su erección era tal que la sentía cada vez más grande y empecé a jadear como loca y empecé a frotar mi pelvis contra la suya, era sencillamente delicioso, mi dios griego empezó a tocarme los senos por encima del top y mis pezones se pusieron erectos a su toque y los empezó a pellizcar mientras me besaba fieramente. En ese momento no aguanté más y le dije que lo deseaba, que quería que me hiciera suya. Si, me entregaría a ese hombre, es una locura pero sentía que era correcto, quería que ese dios griego me quitara la virginidad. Estaba a punto de decirle que nos fuéramos a otro lado cuando escucho a Quil gritar mi nombre con reproche. Con Edward nos separamos inmediatamente.

- Llevo buscándote harto rato, le pregunté a Emmet y me indicó que estaban por aquí, pero ¿qué te pasa Bella? Emmet dice que este hombre es nuestro nuevo profesor.

- ¿QUÉ? Preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo y nos miramos incrédulos.

- Vamos, te sacaré de aquí Bella. Me empezó a alejar de él.

Espera, dijo Edward saliendo un poco de su estupor

- No, - gritó Quil, - aléjese de ella

- Yo, yo no sabía - dijo en su defensa.

Yo estaba en shock, levanto mi cara para mirarlo y pude notar que las lágrimas surcaban mi rostro.

- Ahora ya lo sabe - volvió a gritar Quil y me sacó casi arrastrando, yo seguía sin entender nada.

Él mi profesor, mi dios griego, un hombre prohibido, tenía ganas de gritar, de patalear y tirarme al suelo de impotencia, no era justo, ese hombre me gustaba demasiado, nunca había sentido algo así, nunca nadie me había tocado de esa manera, yo me iba a entregar a un hombre que es mi profesor nuevo.

Cuando salimos a la entrada de la disco, Quil me da vuelta para encararme de frente y al veme llorando suaviza su expresión.

- Bella, por dios ¿qué estabas pensando?, ¿cómo dejaste que esto llegara a este punto?, Bella ese hombre te estaba tocando y tú lo permitiste, si no llego ¿te hubieras entregado a él, no es así?.

Yo solamente asentí con mi cabeza, estaba tan avergonzada con mi amigo y conmigo misma.

- Quil, de verdad no se qué me pasó, Edward logró descontrolarme, y..yo quería entregarme a él, no se, sentí que era lo correcto, no se como explicarme, tú sabes que nunca había hecho algo así.

- Bella ¿sabes lo vergonzoso que fue para mi encontrarte en esa posición con el profe?, digo tú eres como mi hermana y a nadie le gusta que su hermana se esté refregando con el profesor de ella. Jajaja mujer definitivamente estás loca, ven vámonos te llevo a tu casa, no valla a ser que te devuelvas a terminar el trabajito.

- Quil, se que lo haces para quitarle plomo al asunto, pero la verdad es que lo estás empeorando, no ves que tengo vergüenza, no me molestes. Dije un tanto enojada y apenada.

- Ya, ya mi fiera, no te enojes conmigo, pero sabes muy bien que ese romance no puede formarse porque tú decidiste conquistar a James ¿o te has olvidado de ese tipo?, por mi, mejor el profe que James.

Maldición, se me había olvidado el desgraciado de James, antes de salir de vacaciones tomé la decisión de conquistarlo, aunque le tengo repulsión, decidí hacerlo, lo voy a hacer sufrir tanto, me va a pedir de rodillas ser su novia. Él, el conquistador, el orgulloso universitario por el que todas morían. Yo lo iba a atrapar y lo iba a pisotear hasta reventarlo. Antes de salir de vacaciones lo conocí y trató de conquistarme, el muy imbécil cree que es llegar y llevar. Como lo desprecié me prometió que me conquistaría y que yo sería su novia. Ja y mil veces Ja, si supiera que estos meses van a ser los más humillantes de su patética vida.

Envuelta en estos pensamientos llego a casa, me despido de Qui y le presto la moto para que se devuelva a buscar su carro.

- Bonita por favor piensa lo que te dije, de verdad que prefiero al profe que a ese gusano, por favor dime que lo vas a pensar.

- Mira Quil, no tengo nada que pensar, Edward fue un error y lo voy a borrar de mi mente, él no existe para mi, ok, ahora debo enfocarme completamente en James y en como hacerle la vida lo más miserablemente posible y no quiero más sermones.

- Pero, Bella..

- Nada de peros, serás mi amigo, mi confidente, pero no te permito que cuestiones mi accionar con respecto a James, tú verás si me apoyas o no, lo que si te digo mantén tu boca cerrada como siempre, nadie debe saber mis planes para con James ¿me escuchaste?.

- Si, bonita, no te enojes conmigo, yo sólo decía, además no tienes que darme el sermón sobre el apoyo, sabes perfectamente que te ayudaré, no tienes que ponerte bruja conmigo, sabes que a mi no puedes intimidarme. Jajaja.

- No te rías tonto, le dije golpeando levemente su hombro. Nos vemos mañana, ah y quiero mi moto a primera hora ¿vale?

- Como usted diga mi fiera jajaja.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, todos estaban dormidos y la casa a oscuras, dejé mi chaqueta encima de la mesa de la cocina cuando fui a tomar un vaso con agua, para que mañana temprano la viera mi nanita y supiera que ya llegué y me prepare un rico postre. Ella sabe cuanto me levanta el ánimo sus ricos dulces.

Después de ponerme pijama me dirijo a la sala de música, hace tiempo que no venía a este lugar. Tomo mi preciado chello y con los ojos cerrados empiezo a tocar la suave melodía que le escribí a esa persona que fue tan importante en mi vida, siento la música fluir por mi cuerpo, pero no soy capaz de continuar y lanzo el arco al otro lado de la habitación, lanzando un gruñido lleno de frustración, ya nunca podía terminar de tocar algún tema, la pena siempre me ganaba, pero ahora era más grande, mientras tocaba sólo podía ver esa miraba llena de pasión de mi dios griego, abrí lentamente mis ojos y una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. Ah no, no Bella, saca de tu sistema a ese hombre sólo es un tipo más, me decía a mi misma, pero era un tipo hermoso, apasionado, mmmm, su aroma a hombre lo tenía grabado en mi piel, un aroma delicioso que no había podido distinguir.¡basta Bella!.

Después de mi lucha interna llegué a la conclusión que Edward no se iba a interponer en mis planes, eso jamás pasaría, el tipo era mi profe, no me importaba en absoluto, seguramente me comporté de esa manera porque había bebido un poco, si, eso debía ser, cuando lo viera nuevamente no le daría oportunidad se acercarse a mi, lo quería lo más lejos posible de mi vida.

Sí, eso haré, lo apartaré como a una molesta mosca de mi vista. Ya lo he hecho con muchos tipejos, así que es fácil para mi, como respirar.

Dormía plácidamente cuando siento la voz de María.

- Mi niña despierte, ya es tarde

- Grrrr, María un ratito más por fa

- Mi niña hay visita y su madre requiere su presencia ahora, además está molesta porque llegó tarde y sin avisar.

- Ay, que molesta es, para qué quiere que conozca a su visita, si es obvio que no me interesa y ella lo sabe muy bien, además como dijiste llegué tarde y estoy cansada.

María sin hacerme caso arrancó las sábanas enrolladas de mi cuerpo y como si fuera una niña pequeña me arrastró hacia el baño y me metió dentro de la ducha. Ay, esa mujer también era un fastidio, pero la adoraba, al igual que mi nana.

- ¿María, tengo que desayunar con la molesta visita esa?.

- Si mi niña, además…

- Además qué?

- Mmmm, mi niña esa visita está desde ayer y se va a quedar a vivir acá, por lo que tengo entendido

- ¿Quéeeeee?

- Eso mi niña, el joven ya está instalado en la habitación de enfrente

- ¿Acá, frente a mi pieza?

- Si, mi niña

Ah no, como se les ocurre a mis padres hacerme esto, ellos saben perfectamente que no soporto gente cerca, por eso me mudé a la tercera planta, para estar sola en mis horas de intimidad, pero me van a escuchar y ese intruso tendrá que salir de mis dominios. Bajo furiosa las escaleras a encontrarme con mis padres y aclarar este atropello.

Pero al entrar al comedor me quedo de una pieza al ver al famoso intruso. Era él, el dios, digo el profe, él, Edward estaba sentado conversando con mis padres y riendo, me quedo mirándolo como tonta, en la claridad era mucho más hermoso, por dios tenía los ojos verdes y era tan profunda su mirada que me dejaba sin respiración.

- Hija, dice mi madre, acercándose a mi lado.- Mira te quiero presentar a Edward, él se va a quedar a vivir con nosotros y además va a ser tu profesor nuevo de literatura e inglés.

Me quedo mirándolo y el muy imbécil estaba sonriendo como estúpido al ver mi confusión, pero esto no se queda así, nadie se burla de mi, pero de verdad me tomó desprevenida esta situación y había hecho el ridículo porque se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando fijamente, seguramente mi cara reflejaba el desconcierto y el deseo por él, es que irremediablemente el tipo estaba como quería.

- Mamá, papá ¿qué diablos significa esto? - Pongo mi mejor cara de póker y mi mirada desafiante dirigida al tipo ese que se burlaba de mi con su mirada.

- Hija, no hagas un numerito - interviene mi padre - más tarde conversamos, ahora siéntate y desayuna.

- No, este asunto se arregla ahora, si quieren que este tipo viva bajo este techo, sáquenlo de mi planta, y acomódenlo en otro lugar, no lo quiero cerca de mí, ¿me escucharon?, esa planta es mía y saben perfectamente que me desagrada compartir mis espacios, dije con voz afilada.

- ¡Hija! - gritó Charlie, poniéndose de pie y con la cara roja por la vergüenza y la furia - a mi despacho ahora.

Antes de salir tras mi padre lo vuelvo a mirar y su cara era lo que estaba esperando, desconcierto total y algo más…¿decepción?. Bah, porque debería estar decepcionado, no me conoce y además no me importa, por mi que se pudra.

Llegamos al despacho de mi padre y empieza la guerra. Charlie me recrimina por mi conducta exageradamente grosera hacia "su invitado".

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar así a Edward?, es el hijo de mi mejor amigo, además va a ser tu profesor y es nuestro invitado. Tu conducta ha llegado demasiado lejos, lo arreglas ahora o te vas a arrepentir, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE ISABELLA?.

- A mi no me vengas a gritar Charlie, además no me puedes imponer personas en mi entorno, sabes perfectamente bien que no lo tolero, ¿por qué no lo pusieron en su piso?, ahí no me estorba para nada.

- Isabella la decisión está tomada, se queda donde está, además creo es tiempo que empieces a socializar con más personas, tu círculo es muy pequeño y este joven es de buena familia, creo que pueden ser amigos, él sería una buena influencia para ti.

- ¡Qué! No, que va, él no va a ser mi amigo, a mis amigos los escojo yo y deja de llamarme por mi nombre, sabes que no lo soporto

- Bella, por favor hija, ¿por qué no puedes ser como antes, antes eras adorable?

- No me vengas con esas cosas Charlie y deja el pasado atrás, sabes que me hace daño removerlo. Dije esto apretando mis puños fuertemente, Charlie me estaba haciendo un daño enorme al nombrar el pasado, sabía que me dolía y desarmaba.

- Hija, por favor perdona por sacar ese tema, pero entiende que las cosas deben empezar a cambiar, debes salir adelante, ya van dos años, no puedes seguir escondiéndote del mundo.

- Sabes Charlie, haz lo que quieras, si quieres deja a ese tipo donde te plazca, pero no me digas que hacer ni que decir y mucho menos esperes que sea amiga de él, porque no me interesa, ¿Me escuchaste?

- ¡ISABELLA!

- NO ME INTERESA ESE TIPEJO, NO LO QUIERO CERCA DE MÍ, JAMÁS VA A SER MI AMIGO. Digo gritando y golpeando el escritorio, al salir ahí estaba él con los ojos abiertos como platos en mi dirección, pasé por su lado como un tornado, empujándolo de su lugar para poder pasar. Me encierro en mi dormitorio con un fuerte portazo y prendo el equipo musical y me pongo a escuchar mi grupo favorito Nirvana, le subo el volumen al máximo y me tiro a mi cama totalmente enrabiada.

EDWARD POV

No podía creer lo que pasaba, esa chica era totalmente grosera y caprichosa, cómo pude pensar que ella era una diosa, definitivamente estaba equivocado ella era el demonio, Emmet tenía razón era una fiera, cuando pasó empujándome su mirada parecía de hielo, como si quisiera matarme con sus ojos rabiosos, yo me había acercado a la oficina para decirles que no se preocuparan por mí, yo podía cambiarme de piso o simplemente arrendar un departamento y largarme de ahí, pero al escuchar la conversación y el tono despectivo de Bella hacia mi persona me entró una ira homicida, ¿quién se creía esa chiquilla para referirse a mi de esa manera?, ¿por qué me odiaba tanto?, ah si Edward ¿no te acuerdas que anoche le metiste mano?, pero no era motivo para tal arranque de rabia, algo pasaba ahí, pero ahora no me marchaba de ahí, no le daría el gusto a esa fierecilla, si los señores de la casa me querían acá, aquí me quedaría y esa niñita debía aprender que hay más personas y que ella no es el ombligo del mundo.

Charlie se disculpó por el comportamiento de su hija, pero dijo que arreglaría la situación, así que más que enojado con esa niñita me dirigí a mi habitación y me puse un bañador para ir a la piscina. La música a todo volumen casi no dejaba pensar, esta niña era terrible, además que tenía mal gusto en cuanto a música si es que a esa se le podía llamar música ja, el tipo ese parecía que se había pillado los dedos con la puerta para poder chillar de esa manera, todo retumbaba, parece que Bella tenía un verdadero concierto desenfrenado ahí, chiquilla loca y altanera, me sorprendo a mi mismo riendo de su actitud, no,no,no Edward qué te pasa, esa actitud no tiene nada positiva, la niña esa es insoportable, me tiro en mi cama y analizo la situación y me quedo conforme con el resultado, esa niña no me importaba en lo absoluto, pero mi vocecita interior hace acto de presencia y me susurra: "si no te importa nada, ¿por qué llevas una hora pensando en ella después de lo que te hizo?.

Con un gruñido de rabia hacia mi mismo decidí salir a la piscina y al salir de la habitación no pude contenerme y me acerqué a la suya pegando un oído en su puerta. No se escuchaba nada aparte de la estridente música, por lo que decido irme a mi destino. Al cabo de media hora llega Bella al borde de la piscina con ropa deportiva y diablos si que se veía hermosa, pantalón corto deportivo, sudadera, a pesar de ser grande era ancha de cuello, por lo que se le bajaba por un hombro mostrando el tirante del sostén, se veía realmente sexy. Además estaba mordisqueando una manzana y estaba bien jugosa porque al mascarla se le escurría el jugo de ésta por los bordes de la boca y se los limpiaba con la lengua, por dios esta mujer me estaba quemando vivo. Hace un ademán de que me acerque y salgo del agua para ver que quiere la bruja.

dejen sus reviews

Cariños. sandra


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

CONQUISTANDO TU AMOR

CAPÍTULO V

BELLA POV

- Mmm, disculpa por mi comportamiento, se que no debí reaccionar así, pero quiero que entiendas que estoy acostumbrada a estar sola, sobretodo en lo que se refiere a mi intimidad, así que la noticia de compartir mis espacios no fue de mi total agrado, pero voy a tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz, pero tienes que poner de tu parte, esto no me agrada, pero a pedido personal de mi madre voy a hacer el intento ¿vale?.

- Mira niña, me importa bien poco tus disculpas porque en realidad no lo parecen, más bien me estás dejando nuevamente en claro que no te agrada mi presencia, pero te tengo una noticia: no me interesa lo que piensas porque eres una bruja odiosa y no me agradan las personas así, así que si no tienes nada más que decir me puedes dejar solo, tengo cosas mejor que hacer que estar contigo, de verdad me molesta tu presencia.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así imbécil?, vengo a ofrecerte paz y me insultas, bien si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás, conmigo no puedes.

- Anoche pude perfectamente contigo.

¿Como se atrevía a tocar ese tema?, definitivamente ese hombre es una mierda como todos los demás, lo miro a los ojos con furia y el muy estúpido se estaba riendo. Sonrisa de lado = sexy, pero en él sonrisa de lado = imbécil, así que contraataco.

- ¡Qué! No me vas a decir que sigues pensando en ese desliz de mi parte, porque te tengo noticias ya ni me acordaba que habías sido tú el de turno, de veras lo siento, pero te tengo una noticia :"no eres exclusivo" y he tenido mejores hombres que disfrutar, además contigo no llegué ni a tercera base.

- Pero querías, te morías de ganas, no lo niegues.

- Como no, si estaba ebria y el tipo que estaba buscando no estaba para saciarme como otras tantas veces, porque te digo ese tipo si que sabe besar, acariciar y ….. bueno tú entiendes ¿no?, no te creas la gran cosa y no se te ocurra volver a comentar esa metedura de patas ahora eres mi profesor y no te conviene, yo soy menor de edad ¿entendiste?

- Entiendo perfectamente, no te preocupes, no lo volveré a mencionar, además tú tampoco fuiste la gran cosa, sólo que noté tu graaan experiencia en hombres y quise probar, pero la verdad quedé algo desilusionado, bueno es verdad lo que dicen la experiencia no hace al maestro y toda tu experiencia no te hace mujer, sigues siendo una niña, una niña con un lote de tipos a la espalda, pero al fin y al cabo una niña.

Ah no este tipo se pasó de la raya, bueno en realidad yo empecé, no debería haberlo humillado de esa manera, pero se supone que él es mayor y mejor persona que yo y no debería haberme seguido el juego, él debería haber quedado pasmado y no yo, genial, más encima me acaba de llamar zorra sólo quería molestarlo y ahora la molesta era yo.

- Estúpido, le grito

- Bruja, me devuelve

- Poco hombre

Me queda mirando con rabia y me agarra del brazo con furia, me toma de la nuca con fuerza y me planta un beso feroz, hambriento, necesitado.

Me quedo de una pieza, primero estamos discutiendo, me llama zorra, ahora me besa, la manzana que me estaba comiendo cae a mis pies. Trato de empujarlo, pero su agarre se hace fuerte con la mano que tiene libre me agarra de la cintura y me acerca a su cuerpo rudamente. No podía pensar coherentemente, este hombre despertaba sensaciones desconocidas antes por mi, y la verdad me estaba gustando, pero jamás lo iba a admitir, sigo forcejeando para soltarme, pero eso lo enfurece más y me castiga con sus labios, su beso se vuelve más posesivo, exigente, empieza a acariciarme la cintura por debajo de la sudadera y pierdo el control, le devuelvo el beso de la misma manera, nuestras lenguas luchaban por el control absoluto, lo acaricio, él estaba con el torso desnudo y además mojado, me tenía excitada, su cuerpo era perfecto, me estaba entregando nuevamente a estas sensaciones que él despertaba, involuntariamente solté un jadeo cargado de erotismo y en vez de profundizar las cosas él se detiene, une nuestras frentes y nuestras respiraciones eran frenéticas, aún no me soltaba del cabello, apretaba fuertemente los dientes, sus ojos antes verdes, ahora parecían negros de excitación, finalmente me suelta y quedo como pegada en mi lugar. Avanza como si nada hacia el borde de la piscina.

- ¿De verdad te parezco tan poco hombre? yo diría que no, sino no estarías tan excitada que casi no puedes estar de pie.

¡ QUÉ!, Mierda lo hizo para castigarme por que lo insulté como hombre, me las va a pagar lentamente, de mi nadie se burla y menos me toma por la fuerza, agarro la manzana del suelo y se la arrojo con todas mis fuerzas en la cabeza, dándole bien duro, pero el idiota sólo se dobla de la risa a costilla mía.

Me alejo furiosa hacia la pista de atletismo, anudo mi pelo y prendo mi ipod para desconectarme un poco del mundo, no hay nada mejor para mi que correr escuchando música, hago un poco de calentamiento y empiezo a correr, si, correr era lo mejor para quitarme este estrés de mierda que tenía a causa de Edward. O sea el tipo cero interés en mejorar la convivencia, le ofrecí disculpas, aunque fueron obligadas fueron disculpas ¿o no?.

Reene había venido a mi habitación para exigirme que me disculpara con Edward, como no accedí me amenazó con quitarme la moto, que por cierto es mi tesoro, además de cortarme las tarjetas de crédito y todas las regalías como viajes y por supuesto nada de visitas de mis amigos hasta que cambiara de actitud, por lo que tuve que ceder y ¿qué hace Edward? ah si, me insulta, después me besa a la fuerza y por último se burla de mí. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuanto rato llevaba corriendo y el ritmo que marcaba, tampoco sentía el cansancio hasta que me llegó de golpe y caí al piso, lo último que recuerdo es el dolor palpitante en mis rodillas y cabeza y un grito que provenía desde lejos, luego de eso todo se volvió negro.

EDWARD POV

Diablos, lo había arruinado totalmente, es cierto que me molestó la forma de disculparse, porque no fue una disculpa, más bien estaba marcando territorio sobre su casa y espacio en ésta, pero lo que me sacó totalmente de quicio fue la forma en se expresó a lo que habíamos hecho anoche, era imposible que lo haya olvidado, digo esas cosas no se olvidan de la noche a la mañana, además era chocante que te compararan con los tantos tipos que dice haber tenido, eso me enfureció, yo la quería sólo para mí, pero fui un estúpido por haber pensado que ella estaba sola, lo dijo, estaba esperando a otro tipo, con el que si se revolcaba y eso grrrr. La cabeza me palpitaba de dolor, tenía los dientes tan apretados que de un momento a otro los quebraría. Ahí estaba yo, escuchando como esta niña me decía que yo no había significado nada para ella, más encima me trata de poco hombre, eso no lo iba a aguantar y la castigué por todo lo que me estaba haciendo, en el momento en que la estaba besando sospecho que todo lo que había dicho era mentira, o sea las mujerzuelas no andan ventilando su intimidad así, esta niña cree que yo tengo los años por tenerlos, además tengo una hermana un año mayor que ella, así algo me manejo en el tema, y si mis sospecha son ciertas esta niña sigue siendo niña, la forma que tiembla en mis brazos me hace perder el hilo de mis pensamientos y cuando jadea, me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciéndole, forzándola, claro que ella después me respondió, pero de todas maneras no es la forma de tratar a una mujer, pero esta mujer era grrr no se como decirlo, me sacaba de quicio. Por otra parte era divertido pelear con ella, así que le digo una pesadez y me arroja la manzana que se estaba comiendo y no aguanto más y me largo a reír, si, ella definitivamente era una niña, una verdadera fierecilla. Nado un rato más y luego me dirijo a la casa, aún riendo por el encuentro reñido y apasionado con Bella, llego a la cocina donde se encuentra la nana preparando el almuerzo y nos enfrascamos en una agradable conversación. Definitivamente la nana Sue era una persona dulce y consentidora, le estaba preparando una torta especial a Bella o su niña como ella le decía, después empieza a preparar el almuerzo, que también era el preferido de su niña, me quedo fascinado por el gran cariño que expresaba Sue por una persona tan irritable como Bella.

Ella dice que su niña está pasando por un mal momento, que antes no era así.

- Joven, mi niña era tan dulce, aunque siempre tuvo un carácter fuerte y su toque de rebeldía, pero era dulce y dejaba que todo el mundo viera su hermoso corazón, llenaba la casa de risas y su amor era tanto que era la única que compartía con nosotros y se pasaba horas aquí cocinando conmigo, ella cocina maravillosamente, además cuando mi Harry arreglaba el jardín, ella bajaba de su habitación como si fuera un vendaval y se ubicaba en el jardín y empezaba a cantar y tocar guitarra para que Harry estuviera entretenido.

Esta información me deja perplejo, jamás imaginé que ella hubiera sido así.

- Sue, si no es mucho entrometerme ¿qué fue lo que le pasó para que cerrara su corazón de tal manera y se convirtiera en la fiera?.

- Jajaja, veo que ya le llegaron los apodos de mi niña, pero entienda ella no ha cerrado su corazón, sólo está escondido esperando a que lo encuentren, ella sigue siendo casi la misma con nosotros, sólo se ha alejado temporalmente, ya no inunda la casa de risas como antes, apenas sonríe, duerme poco, muy poco, las pesadillas atacan cada vez más fuerte, además casi no come, por eso trato de alimentarla arduamente, pero es un reto día a día, como hoy, mire la hora y apenas sacó una manzana para comer, lleva horas sin alimentarse, pero ya comerá, porque tiene que empezar su entrenamiento en la pista atlética y debe estar fuerte y bien alimentada, sus entrenamientos de por si son muy arduos, el joven Emmet es exigente y deja agotada a mi niña.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no se ha alimentado?. Sue hace como dos horas la vi dirigirse a la pista, además encontré por el camino una manzana con apenas unas tres mordidas.

- Edward, mi niña, ve a buscarla por favor, voy a llamar al médico, esto no es bueno, la otra vez estuvo inconsciente varias horas. Sue seguía gritando alterada mientras yo salía corriendo como si me persiguiera el diablo hacia la pista.

Al llegar a un costado de la pista veo a Bella corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello, me sigo acercando lentamente, porque no quiero alterarla y seguir discutiendo con ella, lo importante ahora es que se fuera a alimentar enseguida. La recorro con la vista y algo no me gusta, está muy lejos, pero aún puedo notar que su respiración está demasiado agitada, parece que no ha descansado desde que empezó a correr, empiezo a acercarme corriendo, cuando ella de improviso se detiene y cae desplomada al suelo fuertemente. Empiezo a correr más rápido, aunque con el esfuerzo de estar corriendo mi corazón parecía estar muerto, si, así me sentía, ella me tenía así, la desesperación que sentía en ese momento por no llegar antes a su lado me tenía enrabiado. Cuando llegué a su lado la llamé pero no contestó, estaba pálida y …oh no, esto no estaba bien, todo estaba jodidamente mal, sus rodillas con sangre al igual que su frente, pero eso no era lo peor….lo peor era que no respiraba.

- Bella, Bella, empiezo a gritar, pero no responde

- Bella, por favor, por favor mi ángel responde.

dejen sus reviews

Cariños. sandra


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

CONQUISTANDO TU AMOR

CAPÍTULO VI

Bella Pov

Todo estaba oscuro, pacífico, tras dos años de incertidumbre y rencor me sentía en paz, no sentía ese odio hacia todo lo que me rodeaba, especialmente a mi misma, porque si, me odiaba. Era un sentimiento un tanto contradictorio porque amaba la forma en que era, pero al mismo tiempo a veces la detestaba, a veces quería ser normal, o por lo menos no ser ¡taaaan Bella! para mis cosas, pero que sacaba con lamentarme, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: las cosas no iban a cambiar y aunque a veces tenía mis serias dudas, estaba casi segura que mi vida estaba bien como se encontraba, si, así estaba bien, aunque tenía fuertes oponentes a esta vida que me había fabricado. El oponente número 1 era Quil, por supuesto. Aunque él me apoyaba en todo, igualmente siempre me quería hacer ver que la vida no era tan mala, que tenía que recuperar la alegría que había perdido, que me esforzara siquiera en retomar el canto y la música y sobretodo que me olvidara de mi pequeña venganza y bla, bla, bla, si, Quil a veces era un verdadero fastidio, pero igual lo adoraba.

¡Ja, Se lo que van a decir, soy totalmente Bipolar!.

Estaba feliz en esta paz y reflexionando, pero ¿qué diablos me había pasado?, digo porque estoy segura que no estoy durmiendo, si lo estuviera estaría teniendo pesadillas y no sentiría esta paz reconfortante.

- Bella, Bella, despierta, ¿me escuchas Bella?

Esa voz, yo la conocía

- Bella, por favor abre los ojos mi princesa – Bella escúchame debes abrir los ojos ahora.

Yo deseaba seguir esa conocida voz, pero estaba tan bien, bueno eso fue hasta que me empezó a llamar, como sea, siempre me tiene que arruinar el momento, ya ni siquiera se por que lo adoro tanto. ¡Ah si! Porque siempre a estado a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas y todas esas cosas por las que consideras a una persona tu mejor amigo. Me sonrío de mis divagaciones sobre mi querido Quil, cuando escucho.

- Isabella Marie Swan, ¿te estás riendo de mi preocupación, estás despierta escuchándome y no has sido capaz de hacerme saber que ya te encuentras bien?.

- ¡BELLA! O abres los ojos ahora o te juro que…..

- Quil deja de gritar como una niñita, me acabo de despertar y me duele la cabeza, así que deja de chillar, porque aún puedo hacer que te calles la boca.

- Ufff, si, la fiera al ataque, veo que te encuentras bien

- Mmm, si, creo que si, ¿qué me pasó?

- AH, espera a que llegue la nana, te va a matar, te pusiste a correr como loca y te desmayaste, hasta dejaste de respirar… ¿qué diablos estabas pensando para actuar de esa manera tan estúpida? Contéstame de una maldita vez.

- Ey, ey, baja el tono enseguida, a mi nadie me grita, ni siquiera tú, así es que cálmate.

- Pero Bella, ¿no entiendes?, casi te mueres, si no fuera por el profe que te encontró y te prestó los primeros auxilios, no estarías acá mirándome con cara de quiero matar a alguien.

- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?, ¿Edward me vio en ese estado?

- Eh, si, de hecho se retiró hace unos minutos atrás, estaba realmente preocupado por ti, se paseaba como león enjaulado cuando llegué.

- ¿Cuánto rato llevo inconsciente?

- Bueno, la verdad es que llevas tres horas como muerta, apenas podías respirar, pero te digo algo, te veías realmente hermosa así calladita y sumisa, jajaja.

- Imbécil.

- Jajaja

Tres malditas horas rendida en frente de él, que asco de vida, ahora se va a andar jactando de mi debilidad, capaz que ande diciendo por ahí que por su culpa yo quedé en este estado, el muy tarado.

- Quil, se me parte la cabeza, dile a la nana que me traiga algo para la cabeza. Me llevo la mano a la frente y ayyy que dolor, tengo un parche gigantesco en la frente.

- Quédate tranquila, sólo es una pequeña herida que te hiciste al momento de caer. En las rodillas tienes unos cuantos raspones, pero no es nada de gravedad, pero debes quedarte quieta y tratar de seguir durmiendo. Ah por cierto estuvo Emmett, pero hace una hora se tuvo que ir, tú sabes tenía que ir a entrenar a otra chica, pero quiere que lo llames apenas estés mejor.

- Vale, porfa llama a la nana.

- Ya, ya, voy a buscarla, debe estar preparando algo rico para que comas- Ehhhhh…. Bella quieres que llame al profe y le avise que estás bien.

- NOOOO, no se te ocurra semejante burrada, no quiero verlo

- Pero Bella, él te salvó y de verdad estaba muy preocup…

- No, interrumpí a Quil, no me interesa lo que él piense o haga, además si él no hubiera llegado a salvarme, igualmente yo hubiera despertado sola, si, eso hubiera hecho, así que no me salvó de nada. ¿está claro?

- Ay Bella, tú no eres así de intransigente ¿Qué te pasa con el profe? ¿te gusta tanto que te da pavor enamorarte de él? ¿¡Es eso?

- ¿Qué? ¿cómo se te ocurre decir algo así?, sabes perfectamente que no me voy a enamorar jamás, además el tipo me da dolor de hígado de lo pesado que es.

- Jajaja, si tú lo dices

Maldito Quil, ¿cómo se le ocurre pensar que el tipo ese me gusta?, ja, ya quisiera él tener ese privilegio, pero jamás me enamoraría de un tipo abusivo como él, cómo se le ocurre besarme sin mi consentimiento, eso es claramente un abuso.

Me estaba levantando de la cama, ya que me quería lavar la cara y ver el real estado en el que me encontraba, al salir del baño me empiezo a sacarme la ropa para ponerme piyama. Ahí estaba yo en ropa interior revisando mis rodillas cuando la puerta se abre y sin previo aviso entra él y me descubre en ropa interior. Al darme cuenta de lo que pasaba traté de correr a buscar la piyama que estaba en una silla cercana, pero al moverme con mucha rapidez me maree y perdí el equilibrio ridículamente y caí, pero no alcancé a tocar suelo, porque unos fuertes y enormes brazos me sujetaron. Al levantar la vista estaba Edward sujetándome con fuerza contra su cuerpo y con nuestras caras demasiado cerca, sentía su respiración dulce colarse por mis fosas nasales, era un olor delicioso, era un peligro por donde se le viera. Inexplicablemente no me moví de sus brazos, me sentí segura y protegida en su cálido cuerpo, no me quería separar nunca de esa sensación maravillosa de paz, si, una paz me envolvía así como sus brazos envolvían mi cuerpo. No se como, pero por un momento pude ver con claridad lo que estaba pasando, yo estaba casi desnuda en sus brazos y más encima en mi dormitorio, hice dominio de mi cuerpo y traté de soltarme de su agarre, pero él no me soltaba, me seguía mirando fijamente como si fuera algo novedoso y hermoso, me sentí cohibida y pude sentir el rubor cubrir mi rostro y mi cuello. Al darse cuenta de la situación soltó ligeramente el agarre y nos permitió incorporarnos, pero aún no me soltaba del todo, yo estaba realmente nerviosa, no se por que, pero este hombre estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

- Yo, yo lo lamento, no pensé encontrarte así, yo quería ver como te encontrabas, estaba muy preocupado, perdón

Se estaba disculpando, pero no me soltaba, ahora estábamos parados a un costado de la cama, él me sostenía de la cintura y yo me sujetada de sus hermosos brazos, parecíamos un par de enamorados amantes a punto de consumar su amor. ¿quéeeee diablos estoy pensando? Nosotros no somos enamorados, ni tampoco amantes y por ningún motivo vamos a consumar nada, Bella métetelo bien en esa cabecita, ese hombre es un peligro, un muy hermoso y sexy peligro, No, no, no, él no es sexy ni nada simplemente es un intruso en tu dormitorio, seguramente estaba espiándote el muy pervertido.

- Esto es pasarse de la raya, ¿cómo te atreves a entrar en mi dormitorio sin permiso?, y suéltame de una maldita vez, no te atrevas a tocarme nunca más ENTENDISTE, ¿Quién te crees para tomarte estas atribuciones? Y sal de mi dormitorio ¿acaso no ves que estoy casi desnuda?

- Bella, yo de verdad lo lam..

- ¡LÁRGATE, NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MÁS, ERES UN ..UN ..PERVERTIDO!

La expresión le cambió totalmente, ahora era ¿de dolor?, nah, ese tipo de hombres no sienten en absoluto lo que han hecho, el muy maldito seguía mirándome estancado en su lugar, ¿qué diablos esperaba para largarse?. Yo por mi parte estaba completamente paralizada por la furia, no atinaba a nada más que mirarlo con odio.

- Lo siento yo…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Quil. Al vernos quedó completamente confundido.

- B..Bella ¿qué está pasando acá?

- Quil. En ese momento lo único que pude hacer fue correr hacia sus brazos para que me refugiara, me sentía tan confundida.

- Cariño ¿qué está pasando acá? Me preguntaba mi amigo acariciando mi cabello y besando mi coronilla.

- Nada, cariño, no pasa nada, por favor ayúdame a llegar a la cama y tráeme mi piyama por favor.

- Por supuesto. En ese momento Edward miraba estupefacto la escena, miraba a Quil y después me miraba a mi repetidamente.

- Por favor puede dejarnos solos profe, Bella debe descansar.

- Perdón Quil, no fue mi intención entrar de esta forma, jamás pensé encontrar a tu novia así, pero de verdad estaba preocupado por ella, lo siento ya me voy.

Cuando Edward salió me sentí tan mal por la asquerosa situación ¿por qué diablos había reaccionado así?, un error lo puede cometer cualquiera y él decía que se preocupaba por mi, además me inundó unas ganas enorme me explicarle que Quil no era mi novio, que sólo éramos amigos, pero las cosas ya estaban dichas, no era de las personas que se arrepentían de lo que hacían o decían.

- ¿Me quieres explicar qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir con el famoso profe y porque estás casi desnuda?.-

- Por cierto cada vez estás más hermosa y ese cuerpo mmmm.

- Cállate idiota y deja de verme así, estás acostumbrado a verme, así que no debería ser una novedad y dame ese piyama.

- Jajaja, si pero deja decirte que tu cuerpo cada día está más apetitoso ¿me vas a dejar tocarte cuando nos acostemos?

- ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo hoy?

- Por supuesto, cariño te voy a cuidar y mimar toda el día.

- Ok, entonces puedes tocar lo que quieras jajaja.

Las cosas siempre han sido así con Quil, como he dicho somos amigos, pero nos encanta bromearnos así cuando estamos solos, nos tratamos como novios, además él está acostumbrado a dormir conmigo desde que éramos pequeños. Nuestros padre jamás han puesto problemas ya que saben que sólo nos queremos como hermanos, nunca ha habido un mal pensamiento por parte de ambos, sólo un profundo y arraigado cariño y respeto. Claro que a veces el muy idiota me pega unas palmadas en el trasero, pero es un juego sano, y lo hacemos en algún contexto de juego, o para espantar a algunos tipos que quieren pasarse de listos conmigo, ahí sale mi amigo haciéndose pasar por mi novio muuuy celoso y marcando territorio. Después nos reímos como niños chicos que hacen travesuras.

Cuando nos acostamos acurrucados él empieza con el tema de que el médico vino a verme cuando estaba inconsciente y que había quedado preocupado por mi estado y había recomendado unos análisis porque notaba que estaba más delgada y creía que tenía anemia.

Con respecto a mis padres, habían tenido que viajar urgentemente antes de que tuviera el percance, así que no se han podido comunicar con ellos para comunicarles lo sucedido. Así entre conversaciones variadas me quedé profundamente dormida.

Estaba acostada en mi cama cuando apareció él como lo que era, un dios griego hermoso e hipnótico, la forma en que se movía, como un felino que acecha su presa antes de atacar, su sexy sonrisa torcida y su penetrante mirada siempre puesta en mí, vestía el mismo bañador que tenía puesto en la piscina, estaba mojado y el torso desnudo, su cabello rebelde. Rodeaba mi cama acercándose cada vez más. Yo me encontraba como pegada en mi lugar, hipnotizada ante tanta belleza y a la vez tanta hombría, porque este dios griego era todo un hombre, todo él exudaba sensualidad, todo en él gritaba sexo. Llegaba por fin a mi lado donde sabía que él pertenecía, ya no habían dudas él era mío como yo de él. Un hermoso sentimiento me embargaba al estar rodeada por sus hermosos y fuertes brazos, sus labios pegados a los míos, sus cabellos enredados en mis dedos, mmmm, completamente unidos nuestros cuerpos, era fantástica la sensación de confort y de excitación, poco a poco nuestras ropas fueron desapareciendo de nuestros cuerpos, nos tomábamos nuestro tiempo en esta tarea ya que era abrumadoramente placentero sentir nuestros dedos rozando la piel del otro, sus labios empezaron a vagar por mi cuello, mi clavícula, mis hombros, mis senos. Sus besos dejaban un camino húmedo en mi piel, su lengua empezó a devorar con frenesí mis cimas erectas sólo para él, mientras sus manos recorrían con premura todo mi cuerpo despertando todas mis fibras nerviosas. Estaba en el cielo y yo jadeaba y gemía. Mi centro estaba húmedo y caliente, listo para él, mis manos recorrían cada superficie de su anatomía, su cuerpo duro y caliente hecho a la perfección y era sólo mío, sus manos fueron presurosas hacia mis piernas y besando desde mis tobillos, subiendo por toda la extensión de mis piernas hasta llegar a mis muslos, besó con dedicación mi vientre y volvió a descender hasta mi centro separando mis piernas con delicadeza como si yo fuera un objeto preciado, mis jadeos se hacían más y más fuertes. Al hacer contacto su lengua en mi centro arquee mi espalda de puro placer, este hombre me iba a matar de gozo, su lengua se movía con maestría llegando a mi clítoris mordisqueando, succionando y lamiendo todo a su paso, mis jadeos eran demasiado intensos, introdujo dos dedos en mí, mientras su lengua acariciaba mi clítoris, ya no aguantaba los espasmos que recorrían mi cuerpo y mis jadeos ya no los podía controlar, quería gritar, quería sentirlo dentro de mi, quería tenerlo siempre así.

Como pude me deshice de su agarre y ahora iba a ser yo la que disfrutara torturando con mis caricias a este hombre que me volvía loca de placer. Hice que rodara, quedando ahora él bajo mi cuerpo, me movía con lentitud sobre su piel, besando y lamiendo todo su torso, bajando por su vientre, mordisqueando sus bien definidos abdominales, llegando a sus sexy y bien marcado huesos de la cadera, esos en forma de V, era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de mi hombre, delinee con mi lengua lentamente su V y con mis manos alcancé su enorme erección, los jadeos de Edward eran fascinantes y hacían que me mojara aún más, mis manos empezaron a subir y bajar en su extensión y me maravillé al verlo así, entregado a mí, loco de pasión, gimiendo, jadeando y con su voz ronca murmurando una y otra vez mi nombre. Mis labios fueron directamente a su miembro, le besé la punta y luego metí su extensión en mi boca, succionado, lamiendo, mi lengua se movía lujuriosa recolectando, empecé a succionar más rápido, Edward arqueaba su espalda, le faltaba poco. Edward me hizo rodar y nuevamente quedé bajo su cuerpo, acomodó mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y acercó sus labios a mi oído, mordiendo mi lóbulo, sus dedos nuevamente arremetieron contra mi clítoris.

- Ed…Ward por favor. Rogaba

- Dime que quieres y lo tendrás, decía mientras rozaba descaradamente su erección en mi entrada.

- Ed..ward te quiero adentro ahora por favor bebé ahora. Ante mi súplica se acomodó y empujó su pene en mi interior.

- Oh Bella…. (embestida) eres tan estrecha amor,(embestida) eres jodidamente deliciosa, oh si Bella, gime así para mi

- Oh Ed...ward, oh por dios esto es increíble ohhhh . En ese momento me incorporo y quedamos abrazados y empiezo a cabalgarlo con frenesí mientras él mordía mi cuello y yo enterraba mis uñas en su espalda.

El orgasmo estaba por llegar, su pene palpitaba dentro mío, las embestidas se hicieron más frenéticas y llegaban hasta la base, le faltaba poco y a mi también, mis paredes empezaron a estrecharlo y él empezó a devorar mis senos, Edward jadeaba y gemía mi nombre y me sentía jodidamente mujer, su mujer, arquee mi espalda de tanto placer.

- Bell…a amor córrete amor, córrete conmigo. Alcanzó mi nuca y estrelló nuestras bocas en un beso ardiente, necesitado.

- Ed..ward ya no aguanto ahhhhhh.

- Bellaaaaa, ahhhh. Llegamos junto al orgasmo y fue realmente placentero, los espasmos que recorrían nuestros cuerpos aún no cesaban y así nos quedamos unidos, con nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y nuestros cuerpos sudorosos.

- Te amo Bella, por favor deja que te ame por siempre

- Te amo Edward, te amo ¿me escuchaste?, te amaré por siempre.

Me senté bruscamente en la cama, no podía ser, había tenido un sueño erótico con Edward y qué sueño, Oh por dios qué me está pasando, miro hacia el lado de mi cama y Quil duerme plácidamente, por suerte no se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba, entro silenciosamente al baño y cuando me miro en el espejo me doy cuenta de que estoy sonrojada y sudada, por dios qué me está haciendo este hombre. Me doy cuenta de que mi cara no es lo único que esta sudado, mi cuerpo entero estaba mojado, tembloroso y caliente y…y… también… oh también mi entrepierna, por dios qué diablos me estaba pasando, es cierto que ayer me había excitado con Edward en la disco, pero esto era mucho más grande, era como un anhelo por tenerlo, como si mi cuerpo lo extrañara, como si él fuera mi dueño, NO,NO,NO, debía sacarme estos pensamientos de mi cabeza, nadie, jamás nadie va a ser mi dueño, nadie va a tenerme, nunca, nunca, yo lo juré nadie me va a subyugar, el amor apesta y Edward Cullen se puede ir a la mierda.

Con esta nueva convicción salgo disparada del baño y me dirijo a la cocina, estas horas durmiendo me estaban pasando la cuenta y mi estómago gruñía de apetito, al llegar a la cocina lo primero que veo es precisamente a Edward sentado bebiendo una gaseosa, y por dios cómo podía lucir tan sexy haciendo algo tan simple, no, no, él no es sexy, es simplemente asqueroso.

dejen sus reviews

Cariños. sandra


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba en la cocina pensando en las cosas ocurridas, o sea la chiquilla está definitivamente loca, es decir yo la encontré casi muerta, le di los primeros auxilios y volvió a respirar antes de que llegara la ambulancia y el médico, después la cuidé mientras dormía y era simplemente hermosa y angelical cuando lo hacía, no podía entender cómo una niña podía ser angelical y tan fiera al mismo tiempo. Mientras descansaba me atreví a tocarle la cara y era tan jodidamente suave y tersa, me quedé observándola detenidamente, mientras nana trataba de comunicarse con Charlie y Renne, pero se enteró que habían tenidos unos problemas en una de las sucursales de la empresa y habían tenido que viajar urgentemente y llevaban los celulares apagados. Lo que me sorprendió bastante fue que a la hora de estar cuidando a Bella llegó desesperado su amigo Quil, lloraba, gritaba y cayó al piso con dolor, mientras nana le explicaba lo sucedido con Bella, mmm " amigo" JA, este niñito era algo más que amigo de la fiera, por eso cuando entró a la habitación y me vio ahí se puso de todos colores claramente incómodo por mi presencia, así que decidí dejarlo cuidando a Bella, además tenía mucho que pensar, definitivamente esta niñita tenía algo especial que hacía que las personas a su alrededor giraran en torno a ella, si, porque todos los empleados estaban tan preocupados y preocupados de verdad, cosa extraña ya que el comportamiento que ella tenía dejaba mucho que desear, bueno hasta donde he podido ver, por lo menos a mi me ha tratado pésimo y no creo que sea distinto el trato con los demás.

Pasaron casi tres horas y al parecer aún no despertaba Bella, así que decidí ir a ver si se encontraba bien y menudo panorama que me encuentro, ella en ropa interior tan sexy que me puse duro al instante, además tenía un sexy tatuaje en la baja espalda, al darse cuenta que la estaba mirando con cara de estúpido me empezó a gritar y las cosas se salieron de control y cuando la sostuve en mis brazos para que no cayera, oh, por dios fue la mismísima gloria. Pero cómo no, tuvo que llegar el chiquillo ese y ella corrió a sus brazos, así como estaba semidesnuda y tratándose mutuamente de "cariño", yo estaba en lo cierto éstos dos tienen algo y hacen creer a todos que son amigos, imbécil y doblemente imbécil, yo suspirando y poniéndome duro con una niñita consentida que más encima tiene novio, Ja, Cullen, eres un IDIOTA.

Cuando salí de la habitación recosté mi pesado cuerpo en la puerta y claramente pude escuchar la conversación que se desarrolló adentro, fue doloroso escuchar como ese niño halagaba el cuerpo de mi diosa y por lo que escuché él ya estaba acostumbrado a verla de esa manera, casi me pongo a llorar cuando él le dice juguetonamente si ella va a dejar que él la toque. Ahhhhh que coraje y ella osa llamarme a mi pervertido, cuando ella es la que le contestó que dejaría que la tocara si él pasaba con ella toda la noche.

Decidí salir a dar un paseo para poder calmarme y quitarme esta rabia que me carcomía el cerebro y el corazón, si el corazón, porque aunque parezca raro Bella Swan con sólo haberla conocido anoche se había ganado una parte importante de mi corazón, ella era especial de eso no había duda, pero no era para mi, ella tenía dueño y seguramente ahora estaban haciendo el amor, yo lo haría sin parar si ella fuera mía.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos tomando una gaseosa cuando siento pasos acelerados y cuando se abre la puerta de la cocina y levanto la vista la veo, era ella, mi ángel, se quedó paralizada mirándome y yo tampoco le quité la vista de encima. Ella lucía acalorada y sudada, nerviosa. AGGGGRR, seguramente estaba así por la sesión de sexo. Ella se acercó temblorosa al refrigerador buscando algo de comer, claro después del sexo da hambre. Notaba que me miraba de reojo y se sonrojaba y las manos le temblaban cada vez más, yo la seguía mirando intensamente, sin perderme ningún detalle de lo que hacía. En ese momento entro nana y Bella corrió a sus brazos y nana la consolaba como si fuera su hija.

BELLA POV

- Mi niña ¿qué te pasa, por qué estás así? Le dijo nana tocando sus mejillas y notando el temblor de su cuerpo.

- Mamá Sue, he tenido una pesadilla, eso es todo, no te preocupes

- Niña, otra vez pesadillas, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no las tenías

- Si, mamá Sue, pero me encuentro bien. Si ella supiera la clase de pesadilla

- Y Quil

- Ah, ese tonto está durmiendo como tronco, ni cuenta se dio que estaba soñando feo.

- Jajaja, ese niño siempre igual, pone la cabeza en la almohada y se duerme.

- Mmmm, desde niño que es así Mamá Sue, nunca va a cambiar, cuando se case ni cuenta se va a dar cuando su mujer se escabulla para irse con otro jajaja.

- Ay niña que eres mala, la mujer que él elija va a ser sumamente afortunada, él es tan bueno, sólo basta ver como es contigo, estaba tan preocupado que hasta lloró.

- Ay nana él llora por todo, es una nena, llora hasta con las películas cursis jajaja.

Notaba que Edward estaba pendiente de la conversación, no me quitaba los ojos de encima, incluso estando de espalda sentía su penetrante mirada, y si no me equivoco mamá Sue se dio cuenta porque su mirada iba desde Edward hasta mi. Sus ojitos se empezaron a estrechar con sospecha, ella era muy suspicaz y me conocía demasiado, seguro ya estaba sospechando la fuerte tensión a nuestro alrededor.

- Qué feo que estés criticando a tu novio, él realmente estaba muy preocupado, no deberías ser tan mala persona. Dijo Edward y me sacó totalmente de quicio, o sea quién mierda se cree él que es.

- Mira profe, lo que yo diga o haga no es tu problema, además yo trato a MI NOVIO como me parezca.

- Chao mamá Sue voy a darle a MI NOVIO las gracias como sólo yo se darlas, no me molesten en un buen rato.

EDWARD POV

Sacó unos pasteles del refrigerador y salió echa una furia de la cocina dejándonos a Sue y a mi perplejos.

- Grrrr, qué niña más pesada y descarada Sue, cómo le permiten esas libertades con su noviecito, digo no es mi problema lo que ella haga, pero debería respetar su casa.

- ¿Sus padres saben de esta relación?, ella es menor de edad, además la intimidad de una pareja no se ventila así, ella simplemente es bipolar. Dije todo esto apretando los puños de la rabia que sentía en estos momentos, mi respiración era entrecortada y sentía mi cara arder.

- Joven Edward, dijo Sue – Tanto le importa mi niña para que esté en ese estado

- ¿Qué?, no, no, no, Sue no se confunda por supuesto que no me importa Bella, ella es dueña de hacer lo que le plazca, pero insisto que no es correcto. Eso ni yo mismo me lo creía, yo mismo la había besado y acariciado en la piscina, pero por lo mismo ella era una descarada, por haberlo permitido si tiene novio.

- Edward disculpe lo que le voy a decir, pero soy lo bastante vieja y conozco muy bien a mi niña y se muy bien la fascinación que causa en los hombres, siempre ha sido así, incluso cuando era más pequeña siempre llamó la atención incluso sin proponérselo – Y a usted se le nota mucho que ella lo deslumbró y por lo visto usted igual a ella, lo que encuentro extraño es que ustedes se conocieron apenas hoy y ya parecen enamorados celosos y peleando por tonterías.

- Sue, no es así, a mi ella no me interesa, es una niña caprichosa, además tiene novio

- Ay joven, yo conozco a Quil desde que era un crío y siempre ha sido el mejor amigo de mi niña, siempre hacen piyamadas y duermen juntos, pero se quieren como hermanos, eso siempre ha sido y va a seguir siendo así, ellos siempre se burlan de los demás diciendo que son novios, pero acá en la casa sabemos perfectamente que no es así. Jajaja

- Quil le ha sacado un montón de pretendientes molestos a mi niña, además la protege, aunque ella no lo necesite, ella es muy fuerte y dura, pero es muy buena amiga, siempre preocupada de sus amigos y pendiente de su entorno aunque ella lo trate de ocultar en su coraza de fiera, pero como le dije yo la conozco y ella es una niña maravillosa, sólo que le han pasado cosas malas muy malas.

Esto último lo dijo más para ella que para mi, me dejó totalmente intrigado y no pude preguntar nada más porque Sue se puso a tararear una canción y me miraba de reojo constantemente, me sentía cohibido con su mirada y decidí que mejor me iba de ahí antes de que terminara confesando que Bella me traía loco. Cuando me dirigía hacia mi habitación me acerqué a la puerta de Bella y ella reía a carcajada limpia con Quil.

- Quil, no seas bruto, no me hagas más cosquillas, suéltame antes de que te muerda y sabes muy bien que muerdo fuerte

- Oh si señorita fiera, todavía tengo marcado el brazo de cuando me mordiste cuando te quise emparejar con aquel tipo que te pretendía y mandaba flores ¿te acuerdas?

- Cómo no me voy a acordar si el tipo era un asqueroso, sólo tú pensabas que era un tipo bueno para mi, y las flores wuaack, ya sabes que las odio, detesto toda cursilería.

- No todas, te gustan las margaritas y a mi no me engañas te gustan las cursilerías admítelo

- Bueno las margaritas son preciosas y sencillas y lo único cursi que me gusta es…nada, olvídalo

- Yo se, te derretiría que un tipo te cantara y te tocara el piano.

- Grrr, cómo puedes acordarte de eso, te lo dije cuando tenía como diez años.

- Para eso somos los mejores amigos del mundo, yo te conozco como nadie, al igual que tú a mi.

Confirmado, ellos sólo son amigos, la alegría inundó mi corazón y pude respirar más tranquilo. Me fui a mi cuarto, ahora sabía algo más de esta niña: le gustan las margaritas… interesante, por lo general a las mujeres les gustan las rosas, además a mi me encanta el piano y si ella bajara la guardia yo encantado le tocaría el piano.

BELLA POV

Quil se fue alrededor de las 9 de la noche, yo estaba completamente exhausta, pero estar con Quil siempre me hacía bien, él me relajaba y me hacía reír como nadie. Salí de mi habitación y empecé a recorrer la casa esperanzada en encontrarme con Edward, la verdad es que el muy imbécil era atrevido, pero no se por qué pero me gustaba pelearme con él, era divertido y aunque no lo demostrara me hacía reír, era el único que se atrevía a enfrentarme y no acababa con un puñetazo de mi parte. No lo encontraba pufff, que pena, bueno mañana será otro día y nos pelearemos a muerte otra vez jajaja. Me estaba riendo sola y a carcajada limpia cuando me encontré a mamá Sue. La forma en que me miró me dio vergüenza, capaz que piense que ya me volví loca.

- Niña ¿qué haces riéndote sola?, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía así, hasta pareces feliz

- Nana yo soy feliz, y ¿qué tiene de malo que me ría? Me estaba acordando de algo que dijo Quil

- Yo se que no eres completamente feliz y no me discutas, y no te creo que te rías de Quil, me parece que te estabas acordando de cierto joven extremadamente apuesto que llegó a vivir acá y que te pone los nervios de punta te acelera el pulso y el corazón.

- ¡Mamá Sue! Qué cosas dices, eso no es verdad, ese tipo es un dolor al hígado, lo detesto de verdad y él jamás me acelerará el pulso y mucho menos el corazón

- Si tú lo dices niña, pero en la tarde después que te fuiste al cuarto con Quil, él estaba tan triste porque pensaba que Quil era tu novio, se le nota tanto como a ti que se atraen y mucho.

- Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay nana, yo jamás me voy a enamorar y menos de un viejo y amargado como él.

- Ay por dios Bella él no es viejo ni amargado, apenas tiene 24 años y tiene la personalidad apropiada para domar a esta fiera, además está que se cae de bueno.

- ¡NANA!, pero qué cosas dices, él no está bueno, es feísimo, no es mi tipo y a mi nadie me va a domar.

- Bueno, si no te interesa seguro que más de alguna mujer hermosa lo va a querer conquistar, él es muy guapo, además es nuevo en la ciudad y va a llamar bastante la atención.

- Él puede hacer con su maldita vida lo que le plazca y si quiere se puede buscar 100 zorras, a mi no me interesa

- Jajaja, si no te interesa porque estás verde de celosa porque nombré a las mujeres que lo pueden conquistar jajaja, a mi no me engañas niña, te conozco como la palma de mi mano y deja de engañarte, a ti te gusta y si no lo quieres perder antes de tenerlo baja la guardia con él.

- Mira nana, es la última vez que vamos a tener este tipo de conversación y no me discutas, él no me interesa y te lo voy a demostrar, ya verás, ya verás.

Ja, claro que lo voy a demostrar, grrrr por qué tenía que ser tan complicada, a veces ni yo misma me entendía, por qué tenía que ser tan complicada la adolescencia, dando un gruñido me fui a la sala de música. Había dejado mi música por demasiado tiempo, y aunque a veces intentaba retomarla, me dolía mucho, pero ahora era una necesidad, el lunes entraba a clases y Quil me había informado que para este semestre habían agregado clase de música y canto y era obligatorio, yo simplemente tendría que tragarme mi dolor y volver a cantar, porque no pensaba bajar el promedio académico por nada, simplemente porque soy la mejor en todo lo que me propongo y soy la mejor alumna en cuanto a promedio se refiere, ya que me esfuerzo bastante por serlo y no es fácil, sobretodo por que me arranco de clases continuamente o porque simplemente me cae mal algún profesor y no le presto nada de atención y me dedico a escuchar música en clases, cuando me quitan el iphon, bueno me largo de clases, total después Quil me trae los apuntes y me dedico de lleno a estudiar. Ja siempre he sido la mejor y si me tengo que tragar la pena, me la trago y punto, aunque no sea fácil.

Cuando entro en la sala de música trato de hacer lo que me recomendó Quil, que me enfocara en lo que me había impuesto a mi misma para empezar a sacar un poco la rabia. Si eso iba a hacer, prendí el equipo de música y busqué la pista de la canción que me recordaba lo que tenía que hacer, esa canción era mi mantra desde que supe que él había pedido una transferencia en la universidad y ahora iba a estudiar acá. Cuando encontré la pista agarré el micrófono y empecé a cantar, llevaba unos segundos cantando…mierda, grito con todas mis fuerzas, esto era complicado, Bella concéntrate, concéntrate en el imbécil que tienes que destruir, vuelvo a poner la pista de la canción, doy unas cuantas respiraciones y empiezo de nuevo.

EDWARD POV

Había salido a dar un recorrido por la ciudad, pero algo no iba bien, me sentía raro, extrañaba estar en la casa esperando a que Bella me diera guerra, jajaja, estás bien loco Cullen, la chiquilla te trae baboso. Me voy a la casa a ver a mi pesadilla de ojos amarillos, oh si por que sus ojos son casi amarillos, parece una linda gatita.

Iba a subir la escalera cuando Sue me detiene, la miro y estaba tan emocionada y yo no entendía nada.

- Sue ¿qué pasa?

- Ay Edward, presta atención, mi niña está en la sala de música, hace dos años que no canta

- Bueno Sue, anoche no podía dormir y sin querer la vi en la sala y estaba tocando el chello, pero no terminó de tocar y estaba llorando.

- ¿En serio?, a mi niña algo bueno debe haberle pasado anoche para que tratara de tocar otra vez, como dije hace dos años que no lo hacía y menos cantar.

- Anda sube Edward, que si mi niña canta no vas a querer perderte el canto de un ángel, porque la voz de mi niña es preciosa y cuando cantaba era inspiradora.

- Pero Sue, me va a echar de allí como un perro.

- Ah no, yo se como puedes verla y escucharla sin que te vea. – La sala de gimnasia tiene una puerta que conecta directamente con la sala de música.

Casi llegaba a la sala de ejercicios cuando escuché claramente que gritó mierda. Abrí lentamente la puerta que me había indicado Sue y la vi de costado, respiraba agitadamente y parece que trataba de calmarse, puso nuevamente la pista y la música era de Muse y era el tema Butterflies and hurricanes ( mariposas y huracanes) mmm, me gustaba ese grupo, las letras muy profundas y el sonido espectacular.

Mi Bella empezó a cantar y quedé con la boca abierta, ella simplemente cantaba espectacular, dios, su voz era como la de un ángel, Sue tenía razón esta niña era fascinante, me quedé embobado mirándola cantar, se veía maravillosa.

Seguía mirándola, no perdía detalle de su cara y algo no iba bien, esta no era simplemente una niña cantando una canción, la expresión de su cara gritaba a leguas que la canción le llegaba al corazón. ¿qué significaba?, para quien iba dirigido tanto odio, porque eso reflejaba su rostro un odio desmesurado, como si le estuviera cantando a alguien en especial, alguien a quien odiaba profundamente, pero después trataría de averiguar que pasaba, por el momento me dejé llevar por la melodiosa voz y nada más. Cuando terminó de cantar calló sobre sus rodillas y lloró amargamente, tenía unas ganas locas de acercarme y consolarla y protegerla de lo que le estuviera haciendo tanto daño, pero no podía, se suponía que yo no había escuchado nada y revelarlo podría distanciarme más de Bella, ella era complicada y se molestaría hasta la muerte si sabía que estaba espiándola.

dejen sus reviews

Cariños. sandra


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**EDWARD POV**

Cuando salí de la sala de ejercicios me fui rápidamente a la cocina, entré y me senté pensativo

- Edward, veo que mi niña lo dejó con la boca abierta eh

- Sue cómo puede una persona tan irritante cantar así, fue….fue….

- ¿Maravillosa?

- Si, maravillosa

- Ummm, sabía que te gustaría, ahora me vas a negar que mi niña te trae loquito

- Mmmm?

- jajaja, lo sabía ya no lo puedes negar, mi niña te ha hechizado, pero debes tener cuidado, mi niña es muy complicada y cualquier hombre no puede alcanzarla, ella se niega a enamorarse y es más testaruda que hermosa.

- ¿Por qué Sue, digo por qué es así? Ella lo tiene todo y no parece ser feliz, es tan amargada.

- Bueno, Edward tengo mi teoría, pero ella no ha a confiado ese tema conmigo, por lo que no puedo hablar de ello, pero a mi niña le pasaron cosas malas hace dos años y una de ellas es que su hermana mayor murió.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿ella tenía una hermana?, yo…yo no sabía

- Si, mi niña Vanessa tenía dos años más que Bella, pero eran muy unidas, aunque Vanessa estudiaba en otra ciudad.- ellas eran extremadamente unidas, el lazo de hermandad y unidad era envidiable, la pérdida de Vanessa fue terrible, casi acaba con la familia, aún el dolor es palpable, mi niña se refugió dos meses en casa de Quil, no quería hablar ni ver a nadie, cuando volvió estaba tan delgada, casi no comía, no dormía bien, sus ojeras eran mucho más marcadas que ahora, parecía un zombi. Apenas llegó dejó inmediatamente su habitación y se mudó a la habitación que ocupa ahora, le gusta la privacidad, antes ella pasaba el día riendo, cantando, bailando, después de eso no lo hizo más, dejó de reír y sólo lloraba.

Estaba totalmente atónito con lo que me contaba Sue, debió ser terrible para Bella la pérdida de su hermana, no quiero ni imaginarme un dolor más grande que ese, con razón es tan arisca, seguramente le duele abrirse a las personas, nuevamente mi instinto me hacía querer correr hacia sus brazos y poder darle apoyo y cariño.

- Puedo intuir lo que pasa por tu cabeza y lo que puedo decirte es que no la presiones sobre el tema, Bella no deja que nadie se acerque, no habla sobre el tema, ni siquiera asiste al cementerio a ver a su hermana, todos los meses los señores insisten en que vaya y estalla la furia de mi niña, se encierra y descarga la ira destruyendo la habitación. Varias veces la he encontrado llegando pasada de copas por la noche, la fecha simplemente la atormenta.

Nos quedamos charlando con Sue largo rato y me contó muchas cosas sobre Bella.

- Ay Edward si la hubieras conocido antes de la muerte de Vanessa, ella era un sol, alegraba a todas las personas que la rodeaban, siempre fue una niña preciosa, pero era más, ella era tan alegre y tan inocente, vivía como en una burbuja, ella estaba por cumplir los 15 años cuando murió Vanessa, pero a diferencia de muchas niñas de su edad Bella nunca tuvo novio, todavía jugaba con muñecas y le encantaba pasear en bicicleta, lo único que ha conservado de ese tiempo es su pasión por correr, claro que ahora lo hace más, ella es una corredora nata, así como lo es con la música, en realidad todo lo que ella hace lo hace bien, es la mejor en el colegio, si de calificaciones hablamos claro, porque le encanta salirse de las clases, aún así obtiene las mejores calificaciones, es irrespetuosa y mal genio a morir, bueno tú ya sabes eso, ya probaste su furia. Lo que no entiendo es por qué se detestan.

- Bueno, yo tampoco lo se. Mentí, cómo le iba a decir que la conocí en la disco y todo lo que pasó, o más bien dicho lo que casi pasó.

El día domingo me levanté temprano, ansiaba ver a Bella aunque fuera para pelear, al bajar al comedor no la encontré y fui a la cocina a preguntarle a Sue, pero no se encontraba, sólo estaba María.

- Mmmm, María ¿sabes dónde se encuentra Bella?

- Joven, la señorita ha salido tempranísimo y no ha regresado

- Y sabes a qué hora regresa, es que necesito conversar con ella urgentemente.

- La verdad es que no joven, la señorita no da explicaciones, a veces le dice a Sue, pero ella tampoco se encuentra.

- Dime María ¿es normal que Bella se ausente sin previo aviso?

- Jajaja, si, la niña es independiente y sus padres confían en ella, aunque a veces les cueste, ella es rebelde, pero es buena, es una niña sana.

- Ay María, a veces me cuesta creerlo, la fiera buena, esa si es una broma jajaja

- Mire joven, usted conoce a la niña desde cuándo ¿ayer?, nosotros en la casa la conocemos desde que era bebé, la vimos crecer, madurar y florecer y aunque ella es difícil ella es muy buena y de buenos sentimientos, a veces puede que ande con humor de perros, pero cuando algún amigo o incluso alguien del servicio necesita ayuda de cualquier tipo ella es la primera que ayuda sin pedir explicaciones, siempre está preocupada de nosotros, ¿imagínese? La señorita de la casa preocupada por los empleados, si nos falta algo, si estamos bien de salud, si alguien de nuestra familia necesita de su ayuda, eso definitivamente no se ve muy seguido, incluso ella prefiere cenar con nosotros en la cocina que con los señores en el comedor.

- Y..Yo no lo sabía

- Si, ella es así y más, por eso todos la adoramos y sufrimos porque sabemos que algo le pasó en el pasado que le ha quitado la alegría, pero no la bondad aunque trata de esconderla fuera de esta casa. Sue tiene razón usted parece bastante interesado en la niña, así que le pido por favor que no le haga daño, mi niña no merece sufrir

- Hay algo más que me puedas contar sobre ella, de verdad me gustaría conocerla más para poder entenderla

- Joven si usted quiere conocer a la niña ¿no cree que usted mismo debería averiguarlo?, dedíquese a observarla, ella no se esconde totalmente, sólo hay que estar atento a sus acciones, su bondad salta a la vista para las personas que la conocen y la quieren.

- Tienes razón María, cualquier cosa que necesites voy a estar en la sala de música

- Ok

Salí de la cocina con la cabeza revuelta, todos en la casa hablan maravillas de la fiera, pero me parece casi imposible que sea tan bondadosa, digo ella es insoportable, caprichosa, mal educada, altanera y definitivamente es frívola.

Entré a la sala de música y fui directamente al piano, era maravilloso y hace tanto tiempo que no tocaba. Empecé a tocar un tema que hace años había compuesto para mi madre, me perdí en el sonido, en las sensaciones placenteras que me producían volver a tocar. Perdí la noción del tiempo al tocar canción tras canción y cuando me di cuenta ya era bastante tarde y Sue me llamaba a almorzar. Bajé rápidamente a la cocina y me maravillé con la escena que vi al entrar. Bella estaba sonriendo a más no poder, el viejo Billy le hacía cosquillas y ella estaba tirada en el piso de tanto reírse, todos los demás empleados estaban riendo con su risa infantil y Sue estaba simplemente emocionada.

- B…Bill…y, ya basta jajaja, ya… no jajaja, aguanto jajaja más

- No, mi niña, no pararé hasta que bajes tu guitarra y me cantes como lo hacías antes

- Billy, dijo Bella poniéndose más seria ahora. – Tú sabes que ya no canto

- Chiquilla embustera, supe que ayer estuviste cantando y por eso mereces más cosquillas hasta que aceptes

- Jaajajajajaja, ya Billy, acepto, pero te digo enseguida que eres un viejo tramposo, sabes que no puedo decir que no cuando me haces cosquillas jajajajaja

- Ya chiquilla, ve por tu guitarra.

Cuando Bella se levantó del piso y me vio mirándola su puso totalmente roja de vergüenza y se fue rápidamente hacia las escaleras. Nunca la había visto así, por lo visto todos tenían razón y está niña era mucho más de lo que se ve a simple vista. Al cabo de unos minutos ella llegó a la cocina con su guitarra. Después de almorzar todos juntos en la cocina Sue nos sirvió un pastel que estaba realmente delicioso, el mejor que había probado y eso que mi madre es una excelente cocinera y hasta entonces los mejores pasteles los hacía ella, pero este era definitivamente magnífico. Estaba disfrutando el pastel cuando escucho un leve gemido y dirijo mi vista hacia Bella y lo que vi Oh por Dios. Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y degustando el pastel y gimiendo casi imperceptiblemente al sentir su sabor, la imagen era sencillamente más que erótica y me sentí duro al instante, Dios cómo esta niña podía ser tan.. tan.. endemoniadamente sexy, mi boca estaba totalmente abierta, se me calló la cuchara que sostenía produciendo un ruido fuerte al estrellarse contra el plato y se me escapó un jadeo bastante audible y vergonzoso. Sentí todas las miradas puestas en mi y Bella abrió rápidamente sus ojos y me miró claramente avergonzada, sus mejillas adquirieron ese rubor tentador y luego miró a las demás personas que se encontraban con nosotros, se levantó raudamente de su lugar y salió corriendo hacia el jardín. Todos nos quedamos mirando y fue Sue la que rompió el silencio con una risa atronadora

- Jajajajajajaja, mi niña, jajajaj, aún tiene la misma reacción con los postres jajaja que cuando era pequeña

- Verás Edward Bella siempre que le gusta algo en demasía sin darse cuenta actúa de esa forma, desde que era niña lo hace, lo malo es que ahora es una señorita y parece que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que ese gesto puede provocar reacciones en los hombres jajajaj

- E…emmmm, vuelvo enseguida

- Si ve tranquilo, pero no olvides que mi niña va a tocar guitarra, vamos a estar en el jardín.

- Ok

Salí apresuradamente hacia el baño, mi erección necesitaba ser calmada, era bastante dolorosa, me bajé los pantalones y tomé mi miembro entre mis manos, subiendo y bajando y pensando obviamente en Bella, seguía bombeando y mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar – Oh Bella oh… Me sentía como un enfermo, un depravado masturbándome pensando en una niña, pero diablos que iba a hacer si Bella era endemoniadamente irresistible y a veces parecía que ni ella se daba cuenta – Oh Bella…oh… cómo me gustaría que ella estuviera conmigo aplacando esta enorme necesidad de mi cuerpo, deseaba que estuviera desnuda entre mis brazos y que gimiera mi nombre mientras la penetraba incansablemente, hundiéndome profundo en su intimidad, ella despertaba un deseo casi animal, quería tomarla y hacerle el amor hasta hacerla desfallecer de placer, quería quebrarla, partirla por mitad, doblegarla a mi cuerpo a mi deseo, amarla sin concesiones, hacerla que se corra tantas veces que suplique por descanso. Mierda, tuve la mejor descarga en años y sólo por masturbarme pensando en Bella. Carajo esa niña tiene que ser mía, sólo mía.

Lavé mis manos, mi rostro y bajé nuevamente hacia el jardín a encontrarme con mi Némesis, esa joven sacaba el animal que llevaba dentro y que no sabía que existía en mi.

BELLA POV

Al despertar me di cuenta que tenía ganas de hacer algo distinto, al parecer el haber podido cantar me alegraba enormemente, aunque canté con odio, rencor, pero no me importaba, cualquiera fuera el sentimiento me hizo cantar y ahora estaba en paz, me sentía bien, liberada. Bajé sigilosa hacia la cocina y mi querida Sue iba a salir a comprar así que decidí acompañarla, ay mi buen humor estaba sin límite, mi querida Sue me incentivó a hacer algo que no hacía hace bastante tiempo : un pastel. Al llegar a la casa subí a cambiarme de ropa y ponerme algo más cómodo para empezar a elaborar mi sorpresa, ya que era el cumpleaños de Billy y le iba a dar la sorpresa con su pastel favorito. Al pasar por la sala de música escuché el piano y me acerqué a escuchar, la música era gloriosa, entreabrí la puerta y era él, Edward estaba tocando majestuosamente el piano, se veía tan…. Tan… no se como decirlo, pero su pose, su música, su entrega me llenó el corazón de alegría, él era definitivamente el hombre más hermoso y sexy que había visto alguna vez, sus dedos se movían con maestría por las teclas creando la más exquisita música y haciéndome suspirar¡Carajo! Que mierda estoy pensando, yo odio a este tipo ¿no? Porque diablos tengo que estar espiándolo, viéndolo con anhelo, deseo y añorando esas manos, que esos dedos recorrieran así mi cuerpo, delicadamente y a la vez en forma salvaje, mierda me estaba excitando viendo al profe tocar piano BASTA BELLA gritaba interiormente y salí pitando de allí antes de que cometiera una locura como arrojarme a sus brazos e implorarle que me hiciera suya salvajemente. Me cambié de ropa y salí corriendo hacia la cocina antes de entrar a buscar a Edward y suplicarle por sexo.

Sue me estaba esperando y al ver mi cara sonrojada y sudada me preguntó qué me pasaba, pero le dije que sólo estaba así porque había bajado corriendo las escaleras. Así que me concentré en preparar el pastel, mientras Sue preparaba el almuerzo. Cuando estuvimos listas Sue fue a avisarle a Edward que bajara a almorzar, en ese momento entró Billy y me agarró para hacerme cosquillas, quería que le cantara como regalo de cumpleaños, viejo pillo, seguramente Sue me escuchó cantar anoche y le contó a Billy, entre tantas carcajadas no me di cuenta hasta que me levanté que Edward se encontraba mirándonos, mierda, que vergüenza, ahora va a pensar que soy un niñita cosquillosa, me ruboricé.

Después de almorzar Sue nos dio pastel y aunque yo lo había hecho debo admitir que estaba riquísimo y sin darme cuenta cerré mis ojos y gemí despacito al sentir el sabor en mi boca, ahí estaba yo saboreando cuando sentí un ruido fuerte seguido por un jadeo bastante audible, al abrir mis ojos supe quien había jadeado, era él, Edward me estaba mirando, su boca se encontraba abierta y jadeaba, su respiración era entrecortada y me miraba fijamente, Carajo en sus ojos relucía la lujuria, el tipo estaba caliente, se notaba desde lejos, mierda y más mierda mi pequeño e involuntario show con el pastel lo había puesto así, apuesto a que estaba duro. Qué vergüenza, no se por que la sentía, estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres o jóvenes me vieran de esa manera, pero Edward era tema aparte, ahora no iba a poder sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de su cara excitada y más encima estaban todos mirándonos. Me levanté y salí corriendo al jardín.

A los pocos minutos empezaron a salir todos, gracias a dios nadie dijo nada sobre el pequeño incidente, me moría de vergüenza. Nos acomodamos todos en el jardín a la sombra de un gran árbol y Billy llevaba mi guitarra. Sue llevaba el resto del pastel y los platos correspondientes por si alguien quería más, yo definitivamente no quería más.

Al rato bajó Edward, se veía sonrojado y algo nervioso, pero decidí no mirarlo y Billy empezó a instarme a que tocara, con lo que había pasado me sentía cohibida y no sabía si iba a poder hacerlo, ahora era imposible que me concentrara en odio y rencor para poder cantar, ya que en estos momentos no sentía en mi esos sentimientos, pero y si me concentraba en otros sentimientos como….. ¿qué podía ser?….mmmmm…..decidí dejar atrás mi vergüenza y retomé mi voluntad, no sentía odio ni rencor en este momento, pero si sentía cariño, amor, calidez por las personas que se encontraban conmigo, mi viejo Billy, mi querida Sue y todos y cada uno de los que encontraban presentes me entregaban a diario cariño y comprensión y yo los quería con toda mi alma. Así que tomé mi guitarra y empecé a cantar una de las canciones preferidas de Billy : other side of the World de kate tunstall

Cuando terminé de cantar abrí mis ojos y Billy lloraba de alegría al igual que los demás amigos, si, porque aunque fueran empleados en la casa yo los consideraba mis amigos, los quería un montón, otra cara era la que tenía mi pesadilla de ojos verdes, él me miraba desconcertado y en sus ojos bailaba la satisfacción, sí, le había gustado y nuevamente me sonrojé al sentir su mirada penetrante en mí. Billy empezó a presionarme para que cantara más, así que ya que estaba en esto porque no seguir, me sentía feliz y libre. Sue pidió su favorita the history de brandy carlile

Al terminar la canción ya me sentía mucho más relajada y feliz, lo había hecho, había cantado frente a varias personas y no estaba llorando, estaba feliz. Después de varias canciones más, risas y bromas entre todos me retiré a mi dormitorio, estaba realmente exhausta y mañana comenzarían las clases ¡genial!.

dejen sus reviews

Cariños. sandra


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**EDWARD POV**

Llegó el lunes y las clases comenzarían en un par de horas, después de darme una larga ducha bajé a desayunar, los minutos pasaban y Bella aún no aparecía ja otra cosa negativa en ella, IRRESPONSABLE, el primer día de clases y ya estaba atrasada, Sue me avisó que en cualquier momento aparecería su niña y así mismo fue, llegó corriendo y con el uniforme todo revuelto, el cabello mojado y desordenado, la mochila a medio cerrar, era divertido verla tan desordenada, parecía una niñita pequeña, al mirarla de reojo me fijo en el uniforme y mierda más mierda, esa niña era un pecado andante con ese maldito uniforme, falda cortísima tableada blusa blanca ajustada y se le transparentaba el sujetador, medias a la rodilla y una chaquetita que apenas cumplía su labor de resguardar la parte superior, parecía una perfecta copia de las chicas de los animé japoneses. Agarró rápidamente una manzana y una tostada, bebió jugo de naranja directamente del cartón a lo que Sue le reprochó, dio dos mascadas a la tostada y guardó la manzana en la mochila, se despidió de Sue y salió apresuradamente hacia el colegio, a mí ni siquiera me miró, perfecto ahora era invisible para la mocosa, me despedí de Sue y me fui, al llegar a la entrada de la casa quedé petrificado, Bella se estaba montando en una magnífica moto negra, sus piernas abrazaban la máquina casi con lujuria, la minúscula faldita se le iba subiendo cada vez más, pero ahí me di cuenta de que llevaba unos pequeños y ajustado shorts bajo la falda para que no se le viera las bragas, aún así vuelvo a repetir un pecado andante, recompuse mi cara y seguí caminando. Me había atrasado esperando ver a Bella antes de ir a clases y ahora iba a llegar atrasado, ya que aún no me había hecho de algún vehículo, por lo tanto me tendría que ir caminando, escuché la moto ronronear y cuando iba pasando por mi lado se detuvo.

- Ey profe ¿no crees que vas un poco tarde? Y más encima el primer día

- Ehhhh, si

- Sube te llevo, pero no te acostumbres profe

- No te preocupes, igual llegaré

- Ay hombre, en serio yo te llevo o acaso te incomodan las chicas que conducen, eso sería tan anticuado y machista ¿qué dices te subes o no? Mira que no tengo todo el día

- Si, gracias, le contesto un poco incómodo por la situación

- Vale tienes que sujetarte bien y toma ponte este casco y te advierto que me encanta la velocidad así que si te da miedo me avisas para que te puedas bajar

- Bella no soy un crío, no me asusta la maldita velocidad, vamos

- Ok

Echó a correr la moto y agarré firmemente su cintura, el espacio entre su cuerpo y el mío era minúsculo y podía sentir su trasero pegado a mi entrepierna, definitivamente mi día iba a ser muyyyy duro, a los pocos minutos llegamos al colegio, de verás que conducía rápido y la verdad estaba un poco mareado y excitado al mismo tiempo. En el estacionamiento nos bajamos, ya casi no habían alumnos y antes de entrar al recinto Bella me llamó

- Ehh, Edward te puedo pedir un favor

- Si, dime

- Es que ya es tarde y no alcanzo a ir al baño y me tengo que sacar este short, así que me puedes cubrir con tu cuerpo un momento

- Ehhhh, ¿no puedes esperar al recreo?, no creo que sea bueno, si alguien nos ve, yo soy tu profesor

- Cobarde, ¿sabes qué? no te preocupes yo espero que llegue algún muchacho para que me ayude

- ¿harías eso?, digo deberías cuidarte un poco más, yo ehhh, no creo poder ayudarte, lo siento

- Jajajaja deberías verte la cara pareces haber visto un fantasma, era una broma profe, no necesito que me cubras, lo puedo hacer perfectamente sola, no me da pudor

- ¿No estarás hablando en serio?, te pueden ver

- ¿y?, todos han visto alguna vez unas bragas ¿o no?

Maldita sea Bella introdujo sus manos entre la falda y empezó a bajar lentamente el short por sus piernas, instintivamente la acorralé contra la moto y la abracé para que mi cuerpo la cubriera, pero fue un grandísimo error estábamos juntos, peligrosamente juntos, soltó un jadeo y abrió los ojos como platos y totalmente ruborizada terminó su labor sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos y con la boca entreabierta.

Yo por mi parte olvidé el lugar, el momento, olvidé malditamente todo, esa niña tenía algo que me volvía cada vez más loco, sin proponérmelo embestí mi erección contra su centro, Bella volvió a jadear, y carajo no me pude aguantar las ganas y la besé furiosamente, nuestras bocas se comían entre si, agarré fuertemente sus caderas y seguí embistiendo, definitivamente en estos momentos odiaba el maldito lugar en el que estábamos y definitivamente odiaba la ropa que nos separaba, ansiaba tener su cuerpo desnudo y excitado entre el mío, acariciar cada pulgada de su hermoso y caliente cuerpo, mis manos involuntariamente empezaron a recorrer sus muslos y ¡diablos! Si que era suave su piel, sus manos recorrían mi pecho y luego subió a enredarse en mi cabello, yo estaba en la gloria, lentamente bajamos la intensidad del beso a falta de oxígeno y Bella abrió lentamente los ojos y su cara era de total desconcierto, luego me empujó y salió corriendo hacia la entrada del colegio.

¡Mierda! Qué acababa de hacer, estábamos en el colegio y había acorralado a una alumna. Me obligué a calmarme y dirigirme hacia el colegio, más tarde me disculparía con Bella por mi comportamiento, debía ponerle fin a esta calentura que sentía por ella, no se cómo pero lo haría.

Las clases transcurrieron lentamente, en toda la mañana no divisé a Bella, lo que era un alivio, lo mejor es que conversáramos en casa así estaríamos más tranquilos

Me encontraba frente al dormitorio de Bella y no sabía realmente qué hacer, de igual manera golpee la puerta levemente

- Pase, contestó Bella

- Emmm, Bella tenemos que conversar

- Eh, aumm, s…si creo que si, ella estaba claramente nerviosa

- Bella, yo me quiero disculpar por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, yo me he desubicado enormemente contigo, eres una niña y yo soy un bastardo, por favor quiero que me disculpes y por favor no vuelvas a hacer la escenita del estacionamiento delante de mí, no tientes mi autocontrol

- ¿Quéee?, o sea me echas la culpa a mí por tu descaro, eres un maldito pobre intento de hombre

- ¿Cómo me has llamado? - que se creía esa niña, llamarme de esa manera, me vengo a disculpar y ella me insulta

- Creo que escuchaste perfectamente bien, así que no hagas que lo repita, además la única vez que te he provocado fue en la disco y no sabía que eras el profe nuevo, las otras veces me has forzado, no me acuses por tu calentura

Carajo Bella tenía razón, no tenía que culparla, ella no tenía la culpa de encontrarla tan hot y que me calentara con sólo verla

- Ahora lárgate de mi cuarto, no quiero volver a verte y ¿sabes algo? Te voy a ayudar con la calentura que te traes : no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra nunca más, no quiero que me mires, me da asco cuando lo haces y por último no quiero que te acerques a mí nunca más¡ME ESCUCHASTE!

- Si, disculpa otra vez todo lo que te he hecho pasar, pero esas reglas se aplican en la casa, en el colegio debemos llevar una buena relación profesor alumno

- Ja, yo no llevo relación alguna con los profes, ustedes no me interesan en lo más mínimo, y no pienso hacerte caso ¿Cómo ves?

- Veo que eres una niñita malcriada y frívola

Y tú un viejo verde que se pone duro con las menores de edad, eres asqueroso

Carajo, no pude rebatirla, ella tenía razón, salí rápidamente hacia el jardín, estaba realmente molesto y necesitaba calmarme.

BELLA POV

Qué mierda se creía, echarme la culpa por su debilidad, todos los malditos hombres eran iguales y Edward Cullen no era la excepción, yo quería solamente hacerle una broma con lo del short, no era nada del otro mundo, estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, pero talvez había sido inapropiado con las cosas que habíamos vivido recientemente, tal parece que me comporté como una ¡mierda, como una zorra!, no estaba acostumbrada a este comportamiento con desconocidos, siempre que tonteaba lo hacía con Quil o Jake, él tenía razón lo había provocado y lo que es peor me había gustado tentarlo, ahora me daba cuenta, pero las cosas ya estaban hechas y las palabras dichas, no me retractaría y lo mejor era poner la mayor distancia posible entre los dos, me comportaría como una mierda con él, pero era lo mejor, ya que tan tonta no era y ese hombre podría fácilmente sacar la parte de mi que no estaba dispuesta a experimentar y mucho menos vivir, mañana empezaba a sacar la fiera en mí, y dios te salve Cullen eres mi primera víctima por ser tan endemoniadamente sexy y calentarme con sólo una mirada.

El martes llegó y mi primera clase era con Edward-sexy-Cullen y me encontraba nerviosa, pero al diablo esta clase la manejaba a mi antojo, literatura era mi mejor clase junto a inglés, pero el ambiente iba a ser tenso, eso lo sabía bien.

Cuando sexy-Cullen entró a clases no me pasó inadvertida las miradas depravadas de mis compañeras, lo miraban con la boca abierta, les faltaba poco para babear, malditas perras cachondas. Quil era mi compañero de asiento y se reía de las zorras, yo por mi parte estaba irritada. La clase empezó y casi no me podía concentrar, así que saqué mi mp4 y me puse los audífonos y recosté mi cara en la mesa relajándome con la música, pasaron unos minutos, creo, cuando Quil me golpea suavemente con el codo y levanto mi mirada, Edward me miraba con ira en su rostro y con un dedo me indicó que me acercara a su escritorio, me iba a sacar los audífonos, pero él negó con la cabeza indicando que quería que los llevara conmigo, mierda, me los iba a confiscar, pero al recordar en la forma en que acostumbraba a poner el cable de los audífonos para que no se vieran me reí internamente, esto iba a ser interesante, prepárate Cullen si quieres quitarme mi aparatito vas a sufrir un poquito, al llegar al escritorio alzo una ceja para darle a entender que no me interesaba lo que iba a hacer.

- Señorita Swan, como parece que no le interesa mi clase y le gusta más la música le dejo dos opciones o me entrega el aparato o se retira de mi clase inmediatamente.

- Mmm, tiene razón, usted es terriblemente aburrido para dictar las clases, así que no lo siento y sí, la música está mejor que estar escuchándolo, escuché algunas risitas de mis compañeros y un fuerte "mierda, la fiera ha vuelto con todo"

- Señorita entregue el mp4 inmediatamente - dijo el Sexy-profe estirando la mano para que se lo entregara, que iluso

- Si lo quieres sácalo tú mismo profe - dije acercándome más cerca de su cuerpo, lo vi mirándome fijamente, parece que no se creía lo que le había dicho, bajó su mirada buscando el aparato para arrebatármelo y su boca se abrió ligeramente, sí, lo tenía donde quería, si el bastardo quería quitarme mi música tendría que tocarme, ya que el mp4 lo tenía firmemente agarrado a mi cadera entre la pretina de la falda y mi piel, el cable recorría mi vientre enredándose en mis pechos hasta llegar a mis oídos todo esto bajo mi blusa, por lo que tendría mucha piel que tocar y el maldito no se atrevería, nadie lo hacía Ja Cullen para que sepas quien manda acá.

- ISABELLA, dice casi en un susurro no hagas esto, por favor coopera - dice con los dientes apretados. Me inclino hacia su oído lentamente y le susurró

- Nadie puede conmigo Cullen, te metiste con la mujer equivocada, no me fastidies más y nos llevaremos mejor - me enderezo para dirigirme a mi asiento con cara triunfal cuando la puerta se abre y entra un alumno que no conocía con un gran ramo de rosas rojas y le pide permiso a Edward para entregarla, Cullen acepta y el chico se aclara la garganta y empieza a leer un papel

- Señorita Bella Swan, este es un pequeño presente para la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida y estaría feliz de que aceptaras salir conmigo, por favor acepta sólo tú puedes hacer feliz a este hombre que sólo piensa en ti día y noche desde que te vio por primera vez.

El chico me entrega el ramo de flores y sacó la tarjeta que llevaba para saber quien se atrevió a mandarme este adefesio, claro la tarjeta estaba firmada por James y decía que me asomara por la ventana que él se encontraba abajo, sin prestarle atención a nadie me dirigí a la ventana y si, el imbécil estaba abajo y me hacía señas, tomé las flores y abrí la ventana y se las arrojé violentamente y le grité

- Odio las rosas, y no acepto nada de ti - cuando las rosas llegaron a él estaban todas desordenadas, ya que mi salón de clases estaba en la tercera planta y el se encontraba en la calle. Estúpido pensaba que con unas cursi rosas yo, la fiera iba a aceptar salir con él, de verdad odio la rosas, ahora mucho más.

Las chicas del salón me miraban con odio en sus ojos y los chicos divertidos, si, la perra estaba de regreso con todo. Fijé mi mirada en Edward y él estaba perplejo y con la boca abierta mirándome fijamente, apuesto que jamás pensó que pudiera ser capaz de hacer algo así, tenía unas ganas de gritarle si Edward esta soy yo, una maldita perra que disfruta humillando a los tarados que se atreven a cortejarme.

Me volví a sentar y Quil me sonríe y le devuelvo la sonrisa porque esto significa una sola cosa el juego comienza, y le digo a Quil: "James te tengo donde quiero y te voy a reventar".

La clase terminó y Edward me llamó e hizo que lo esperara hasta que salieran todos los alumnos del salón

- Bella lo que hiciste con el mp4 no lo toleraré más, eres francamente insoportable y repito no toleraré tu comportamiento altanero en mi clase ¿está claro?

- Púdrete Cullen le digo y le alzo mi dedo medio y me largo de la sala mientras me carcajeo.

Los días siguientes pasaron rápidamente y el contacto con Edward era nulo, yo lo ignoraba y él me ignoraba tanto en clases como en la casa.

Ramos de flores siguieron llegando al colegio y a la casa, todos los días eran distintos ramos: crisantemos, gladiolos, violetas, tulipanes, etc, todos ellos iban directamente a la basura o los arrojaba por la ventana directamente hacia James, ya que él seguía esperando fuera del colegio a que aceptara una cita con él.

Yo me sentía realmente bien, feliz, todo estaba ocurriendo como lo tenía planeado James se veía cada día más desesperado por un poco de mi atención, su estado era bastante comentado tanto en el colegio como en la universidad donde él estudiaba, todos sabían que lo traía loquito, dejó sus otras chicas, tenía varias, pero las dejó por mí, ya no salía de juerga como antes, un par de ocasiones me trajo serenata a la casa y fue de lo más ridículo, ni siquiera me asomé a la ventana a verlo y me estaba muriendo de la risa en la cocina cuando apareció mister correcto y después de varios días me dirigió la palabra y dijo escuetamente "maldita frívola" y se fue por donde vino y yo me carcajee más aún aunque sus palabras me dolieron un poco, yo no era frívola, pero él no sabía mis motivos para actuar así con James y nunca lo sabría.

Espero les guste, dejen sus reviews

cariños. sandra


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

CAPÍTULO X.-

BELLA POV

Tres malditas semanas llevaba en el colegio y las cosas no cambiaban entre Cullen y yo, estábamos en una guerra declarada y todos en el colegio lo sabían, no nos soportábamos y nuestras discusiones en el salón de clases eran históricos. En una de las clases debíamos hacer un debate sobre una obra literaria y Cullen me escogió pensando que me humillarían, claro, como él pensaba que no le ponía atención en clases, creía que no sabría discutir mi punto, pero se equivocó rotundamente, yo era la mejor en literatura y mucho más en debate, no por nada mi padre siempre recalcaba que mi futuro era ser una gran abogada por mi gran pasión en defender mi punto de vista, así estuviera equivocada o no, yo siempre ganaba las discusiones, al terminar el debate la pobre chica que Cullen había escogido para humillarme se tuvo que dar por vencida y derrotada con mi argumento agachó la mirada y volvió a su asiento, por su parte Cullen me miraba entre asombrado, admirado y a la vez iracundo al no poder humillarme. Regresé a mi asiento de lo más feliz y miré sobre mi hombro a Cullen y le guiñé el ojo y un pequeño jadeo escapó de sus labios.

Maldición cuatro semanas y ya me estaba empezando a aburrir y aún no le daba un pase a James y sabía perfectamente de que ya era tiempo de que le diera algo para que el imbécil estuviera aún más calado de mi. Ya estaba por llegar a mi próxima clase con Cullen cuando lo divisé muy contento coqueteando con la zorra de Tanya, la maldita secretaria y zorra personal del director del colegio, la tipa era guapa, no lo puedo negar, pero era muy irritante y se creía la gran cosa porque adornaba la cama del viejo verde del director. Al ver a Cullen de lo más animado con la zorra me dio una rabia que crecía cada vez más en mi pecho a medida que avanzaba hacia ellos, la cabeza parecía que me iba a estallar y las manos las cerré en puño con las uñas marcándose en mis palmas.

- Señorita Tanya dice el director que valla a recoger las bragas sucias que dejó en su cama anoche. Le dije mientras pasaba por su lado. Cullen se tensó en el momento de verse descubierto por mi, pero lo ignoré y seguí mi camino riendo en voz alta para aguantar las ganas de tirármele encima y cogerlo a golpes por ser tan jodidamente puto.

A los pocos minutos comenzó la clase y sentía la mirada intensa de Cullen en mi persona, pero no alcé la vista para confirmarlo, estaba muy concentrada en un libro que me había traído mi madre del último viaje que había hecho.

A mitad de clases me harté de sentir la mirada de Cullen sobre mi y me paré abruptamente

- Profe ¿me puedo retirar?

- Y el motivo ¿sería cuál señorita Swan?

- Simple, el motivo es que me aburre enormemente y además tengo algo más importante que hacer

- No es motivo suficiente Isabella

- Bueno, de todas maneras me retiro

Al salir del salón pude respirar tranquila, el maldito profe me irrita y me pone nerviosa con sus miraditas intensas, maldito perro.

En la clase de matemáticas mi aburrimiento me estaba matando, cuando se escuchó claramente desde la calle a James que gritaba mi nombre

- ¡Bella, Bella por favor acéptame nena, no ves que me tienes loco, por favor Bella haré todo lo que me digas, pero por favor acepta una cita conmigo.!- ¡BELLAAAAA HERMOSA BELLA DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD!

- Quil este es el momento que estaba esperando, ya lo tengo, le digo a mi amigo que estaba sentado a mi lado

- Bella ¿estás segura?

- Claro que si bobo, ahora me largo, tengo que darle personalmente mi respuesta ¿no crees?

- ¿Ahora?

- Si Quil, ahora

- ¿Segura que no lo haces por lo que pasó con Cullen y Tanya?

- ¿qué? ¿Tú también los viste?

- Creo que los vió todo el colegio, pero el asunto es que lo que vas a hacer ahora está influenciado por tus celos hacia Tanya

- No seas estúpido, no estoy celosa, por mi que Cullen se tire a todas las zorras que quiera, yo sigo con mi plan con James, ese es el hombre que quiero en mis manos

- Para joderlo

- Si, para que más me va a servir, adiós.

Salí raudamente del salón de clases sin importarme lo que me estuviera gritando el profe Parker en ese momento, corría y corría por los pasillos para poder escaquearme del colegio y encontrarme con James a la salida, sentía muchas miradas fijas en mi mientras corría y bajaba las escaleras hacia el patio, al llegar a uno de los muros más bajos y alejados del patio divisé a algunos chicos y los llamé para que me ayudaran a levantarme, por suerte siempre ando trayendo los shorts bajo la faldita o si no me verían las bragas, los chicos obedientemente me alzaron y pude alcanzar el tope del muro y salté fuera del colegio y corrí hacia donde se encontraba James.

Al verlo a la distancia mi estómago se revolvió de asco, pero luego fijé en mi mente la escenita de Cullen con la zorra y mi determinación creció y corriendo llamé a James y me abalancé a sus brazos y le planté tremendo beso digno de una película porno, él me abrazó por la cintura y me devolvió el beso feliz y apasionado, estaba consciente de los aplausos y silbidos de los alumnos del colegio que estaban mirando por las ventanas, alcé la vista y ahí estaba Cullen mirándome desde una ventana de la segunda planta, su mirada estaba llena de odio y apretaba la mandíbula fuertemente, le sonreí abiertamente y volví a besar a James, luego nos fuimos tomados de la mano y nos subimos en mi moto a dar una vuelta a la playa, ahí conversamos y quedamos de salir el sábado a la disco.

- Bella si supieras lo mucho que deseaba estar contigo así, por favor dime que quieres ser mi novia, por favor

- James, la verdad es que no se, yo no acostumbro a tener novio y la verdad es que eres atractivo, pero no me gustas lo suficiente para una relación - JA trágate esa James

- Pero Bella, yo pensé que el beso que nos dimos significaba algo más para ti

- Si, significa que simplemente tenía ganas de besarte, nada más, no te hagas ilusiones conmigo, podemos salir y besarnos algunas veces, pero eso lo decido yo, no tú, yo pongo las reglas del juego, seremos algo así como amigos con pequeñas ventajas, pero repito esas ventajas las pongo yo, cuando yo quiera y a la hora que yo quiera, está en ti aceptar o no mis condiciones

- Mmmm. Ok, tú mandas, total ya me tienes vuelto loco

- Vamos a tomar helado, me muero de ganas de uno de chocolate

- Mmm te gusta el chocolate, ya tengo una clara pista de algo que te gusta

- Jajaja, si ya que con las malditas flores no apuntaste una

- Eres cruel, sabes que todos mis amigos se burlan de mi, diciendo que parezco tu perro faldero

- ¿En serio? jajajaja, no sabía

- Si, pero no importa con el beso que me diste vale la pena todas las humillaciones que he pasado por ti mi fiera hermosa

- ¿Sabías que me decían así y de igual manera intentaste seducirme? - Le pregunté haciéndome la inocente, bien sabía yo que mi fama de fiera e imposible era bien conocida por todos

- Oh si sabía, eso fue lo que me llamó la atención y por eso quise conocerte, y cuando te vi la primera vez caí rendido en el embrujo de tu belleza y tu personalidad, mis amigos me decía que estaba loco, que tú me patearías el trasero si me acercaba, que no soportabas que te cortejarán y que disfrutabas humillando a los babosos, pero no me quise dar por vencido

- ¿por qué?

- Por que eres la mujer ideal para mi, por ti dejé a las otras mujeres que tenía y eran varias, dejé el carrete de lado, para ser mejor hombre para ti, tú eres la única mujer que me ha vuelto loco de amor.

- Ya, ya no te pongas melodramático, me apesta el romance y los babosos

- Ok, me callo

- Si, así te ves casi lindo

EDWARD POV

Maldición, todo estaba mal en mi puta vida, de ser una persona correcta y responsable me había convertido en un estropajo y todo gracias a la pendeja de Bella, me tenía harto su actitud frívola e irrespetuosa hacia mi y hacia los demás, me encabronaba, todos los malditos días llegaban flores tanto al colegio como a la casa y el maldito tipo la buscaba como loco, la llamaba, la esperaba, lo bueno es que la pendeja no le hacía caso y se burlaba descaradamente en su cara y le arrojaba las flores jajaja, eso era tan divertido, tenía que reconocer que la pendeja tenía un carácter de miedo y también sabía de sobra que aparte de su gran belleza era ese mismo carácter el que atraía tanto, no podía ser ciego, todos los malditos mocosos del colegio la veían embobados y se les caía la baba cuando la miraban, las chicas la miraban con envidia y admiración, mierda, Isabella Swan era la tentación hecha mujer, era mi tentación, ya no lo podía negar me traía loco, pero lo disimulaba bien, a excepción en las noches, ya que perdido en el mundo de Morfeo daba rienda suelta a mis más sucias fantasías con Bella, la amaba todas las jodidas noches y despertaba con una tremenda erección, y varias noches estuve a punto de asaltar su dormitorio y hacer realidad los actos de lujuria que sólo ella provocaba en mí, porque era eso, sólo lujuria, el saber que era divinamente prohibida, jodidamente deliciosa, una tortura placentera que deseaba saciar, pero no podía, ella no podía saber el jodido poder que tenía sobre mi, eso sólo haría que se burlara de mi como lo hace con todos los tipos que le juran amor y tratan de conquistarla, además verdaderamente me irritaba todo de ella, mierda, ahora parezco bipolar, deseo tanto poseerla y enterrarme completo en su cálido y húmedo sexo y cogerla hasta sacarle el aire y al mismo tiempo la detesto, parezco un pendejo hormonal. ¡estoy oficialmente jodido!

Las semanas pasaban y el panorama no mejoraba, ir a dictar las clases eran una completa tortura, la forma en que ella me provocaba incluso sin darse cuenta, la manera en sus piernas quedaban expuestas bajo esa corta faldita que llevaba, los pechos apretados bajo esa blusa pequeña y ajustada, el contorneo natural y sensual de sus caderas al moverse, la manera en que muerde su labio inferior cuando está concentrada leyendo o tomando apuntes, mierda, en esos momentos pierdo toda cordura y sólo deseo tomarla violentamente y arrojarla encima de mi escritorio y follarla tan duro que se olvide hasta de su nombre.

Mierda, tengo que hacer algo al respecto, alejar esos pensamientos de mi, sanarme mentalmente, lavar mi cerebro lleno de Bella Swan.

Faltaba poco para empezar la clase de Bella y me encontré en uno de los pasillos con la secretaria del director, ella era muy linda y desde que llegué al colegio se me ha estado insinuando, quizás debería darle una oportunidad, así podría borrar de mi mente a la pendeja molesta, nos pusimos a conversar y la verdad es que no me acordaba ni como se llamaba la secretaria esta, pero en fin ya averiguaría, estaba en plena conversación y la verdad es que no le estaba prestando atención a lo que decía la secretaria ya que mi mente se había dirigido a ella, siempre ella, una risa coqueta me sacó de mi ensoñación, parece que la secretaria había dicho algo gracioso y sólo pude corresponderle la risa, me daba vergüenza que sospechara que no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba diciendo, en eso pasa mi dulce Némesis por nuestro lado y le hace un comentario tan fuera de lugar a la pobre secretaria y me quedo con la boca abierta por la osadía de Bella, pero a ver, esperen que dijo Bella ah, si, parece que la secretaria se llama Tanya y es amante del director por que bella le dijo:

- Señorita Tanya dice el director que valla a recoger las bragas sucias que dejó en su cama anoche.

La cara de la pobre Tanya estaba más que roja de la vergüenza y de la rabia, es que Isabella no medía consecuencias y sus comentarios ácidos los disparaba a quien se le diera la gana, después de disculparme con Tanya me dirigí al salón de clases y Bella me ignoraba olímpicamente, yo simplemente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, hasta que hizo uno más de sus numeritos y salió pitando del salón, dejándome encabronado una vez más por su altanería, no la volví a ver. Estaba dictando clases en la segunda planta cuando se empezaron a escuchar los patéticos gritos y súplicas del tipo ese que viene todos los días a molestar a Swan, dios era tan patético, como no se da cuenta de que la fiera nunca lo va a aceptar, ella nunca acepta a nadie, a los pocos minutos los chicos del salón y por lo que podía oír los alumnos de otras clases también estaban gritando, aplaudiendo, silbando hacia la ventana, me asomé al igual que los alumnos a ver el alboroto y mi mandíbula creo que llegó hasta el piso, ahí estaba la maldita chiquilla besándose descaradamente con el tipo molesto, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, por que hace esto, pensé que el tipo le era indiferente, pero no, ahí estaban besándose y abrazándose como en las películas porno, jodida fiera. Como si supiera que la estaba mirando dirige su mirada penetrante directo a la ventana donde me encontraba y me sonrió abiertamente y volvió a besar al tipejo, luego se agarraron de las manos y se fueron no se donde mierda, jodida pendeja.

Cuando llegué a la casa Bella se encontraba en la cocina platicando por teléfono mientras se tomaba una soda, alcancé a escuchar algo de la conversación antes de que se diera cuenta de que la estaba escuchando

- Si, Quil como te digo a James lo tengo loquito, ha aceptado todas mis condiciones

- …..

- Si, ya te dije, me ha pedido ser su novia y dice que me quiere y todas esas mierdas que no se la cree nadie

- …

- Si, vamos a ir a bailar el fin de semana

- ….

- Ey, ¿qué te pasa?, sabes perfectamente que nunca, pero nunca llego acompañada si no es por ti o los muchachos, por supuesto que no voy a dejar que James me acompañe, voy sola y allá nos encontramos todos

- …..

- Bah, no es una jodida cita, si me da gana bailo con él, sino no, no es mi obligación entretener al jodido universitario, eso él lo tiene clarito como el agua

- ….

- Jajajaja ¿verdad? Así que las perras de nuestro salón querían llorar cuando nos vieron jajajaja, por favor que cursis, James es apuesto, pero ni que fuera Robert Pattinson, por ese si que pierdo completa la cabeza, los brazos, mi congelado corazón, hasta mi jodida virginidad jajajaja.

- …

- Eww, que cerdo eres, nos vemos mañana, vale

Mierda, mierda, me había quedado estático en mi lugar cuando escuché a Bella al teléfono, carajo ella dijo que era, que era, mierda, que era virgen, traté de recomponerme antes de que notara mi presencia, así que tosí suavemente entrando a la cocina completamente y no dirigí mi mirada hacia Bella, saqué un pastel y me lo llevé a mi dormitorio. Mierda ella es virgen y yo fantaseando como enfermo con ella en las posiciones más depravadas e inusuales posibles, mierda, mis primeras sospechas eran ciertas ese cuerpo estaba inmaculado, ahora nuevas imágenes se formaban en mi mente, Bella suspirando mi nombre mientras le arrebato la virginidad, besándola dulcemente como merece ser tratada, acariciándola y susurrándole mil te amo, no, no, no deja eso Cullen de una buena vez, sólo es deseo carnal además ahora anda con el tal James, aunque por lo que dijo el tipo le vale nada, es simplemente una diversión para ella, algo así como un perrito faldero, increíble, según varios comentarios de los alumnos ese tipo es todo un playboy, con muchas tipas para follar, carretes interminables, bueno dicen que eso era hasta que se fijó en Bella y dejó las tipas, el carrete y toda la mala vida que llevaba para dedicarse a conquistar y ganarse el corazón de la fiera. De todas maneras no confiaba en el tal James, ella podría ser todo lo irritante de este mundo, pero trataría de protegerla de ese pendejo hormonal, él no la merecía.

Por la tarde baje a la cocina y escuché a Sue decirle a María que preparara hartos bocadillos porque Emmett se encontraba en la pista con Bella. Tomé una manzana y me dirigí rápidamente a conversar con Emmett, hace días que no lo veía.

- Ey, Emmett cómo te va

- Hola Edward hace días que no te veía

- Lo mismo digo, oye ¿qué te parece que este fin de semana vayamos a la discotheque?

- Buen plan, pero ya me invitaron

- ¿Ah sí y quién se puede saber, alguna conquista por ahí?

- No, nada de eso me invitó Bella, mañana llegan unos amigos de ella de otra ciudad y nos vamos todos de carrete

- Oh, bueno para otra será

- No, no, tienes que venir con nosotros, la vamos a pasar genial, parece que esos chicos la pasan en grande

- No, no creo, tú sabes que las cosas están mal con la fiera, no quiero incomodarlos

- Oh, ya veo

Seguimos platicando, mientras mordía la jugosa manzana cuando en ese momento llega a nuestro lado precisamente mi pesadilla y la dueña de mis sueños húmedos, se veía tan hermosa y sexy toda sudada y colorada por el esfuerzo realizado en la pista, al acercarse Emmett le da una botella con agua y ella no se podía ver más sensual cuando sus labios rozaron el borde de la botella tomando agua, un pequeño hilo de agua se escurrió de sus labios y recorrió su hermoso cuello perdiéndose por el borde de sus senos apretados por el pequeño top de gimnasia que llevaba, tragué saliva audiblemente y la manzana se me cayó al suelo y solté un jadeo audible y vergonzoso, Bella me miró directamente y un rubor de vergüenza cubrió sus mejillas y me quedó mirando penetrantemente y sonrió tímidamente.

- Ey Bella lo hiciste fenomenal, superaste tu propia marca, cada día estás más cerca de tu objetivo, te felicito

- Eh, gracias Oso, eh..yo.. me retiro a la ducha, te espero en la cocina

- Vale, oye Bella, espero no te molestes pero acabo de invitar a Edward al carrete de este fin de semana. Bella sin dejar de verme le dijo que no le molestaba para nada, sonrió y me dio un guiño coqueto y se fue, oh, por dios ella me guiñó, quiere que vaya con ellos, no le molesta mi presencia

- Ves, te dije, ella no es tan mala, en verdad no es para nada mala, es tan dulce cuando la sabes tratar

- Qué, ¿no me digas que te gusta Bella? – mis celos afloraron, la forma en que ellos se trataban era muy cursi, no me extrañaría que Emmett se enamorara de Bella

- No, no, no te pases, por supuesto que no me gusta, ella es como una especie de hermanita para mí y se que ella siente lo mismo por mí, yo soy su hermano oso, sólo eso, maldita sea Edward te enamoraste de Bella, te dije hombre, no te enamores de la fiera, ella no está preparada para enamorarse

- ¿Por qué dices eso, qué sabes tú de ella para decir una cosa así? ¿qué maldito secreto rodea a la famosa fiera?

- Lo siento, pero no se de que hablas, ella simplemente no se quiere enamorar y dice que nunca lo va a hacer

- Mierda, esa mujer me tiene jodido, me vuelve loco, no se que hacer Emmett, juro que no se que hacer con ella

- Lo único que te puedo decir es que sea lo que sea que ustedes hagan por favor, por favor no la lastimes porque te juro que me olvido que te considero mi amigo y te muelo a golpes

Al llegar a la cocina Sue me pide que le diga a Bella que baje a la cocina, al dirigirme a su cuarto escucho música y me acerco a la sala de música para ver que pasaba, dios era Bella, ella estaba tocando nuevamente el chelo, me quedo mirándola como bobo, esperando a que abra los ojos y que lance el instrumento lejos como la otra vez que la vi, pero eso no sucede ella continúa tocando, no se detiene y la música era tan hermosa como ella misma, estaba tocando libertango, era como ella, hermosa y apasionada, dios sus facciones eran tan inocentes como pecaminosas, al terminar la pieza musical abre lentamente los ojos y me mira directamente, la emoción bailaba en su rostro, pero además otras emociones se notaban : incredulidad, fuerza, amor, pasión y desconcierto, unas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas y no me detuve a pensar en lo que iba a hacer, simplemente actué impulsivamente, me acerqué y con mi pulgar sequé sus lágrimas, al sentir mi toque mi hermosa Bella cerró los ojos y me abrazó fuertemente, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en este momento, ella me abrazaba mientras lloraba y yo la consolaba.

- Bella mírame ¿estás bien?

- Oh, Edward pude tocar una pieza completa sin derrumbarme por la pena

- Lo se preciosa, lo se. – ella abre los ojos y me queda mirando tan tiernamente que mi corazón dio un salto y juro que por unos segundos dejó de latir.- pero ¿por qué lloras linda?

- De felicidad, hace tanto tiempo que no podía tocar, abrázame más fuerte Edward por favor. – lo hice, diablos si que lo hice estábamos tan pegados que el aire no cruzaba por nuestro cuerpo

- Bella, cariño, vamos no llores, sólo sonríe, el mundo se ilumina con tu sonrisa.- Bella me queda mirando nuevamente y sonríe abiertamente, con el alma, con el corazón y desde ese momento me quedó más que claro que la amaba, la amaba perdidamente, no era sólo deseo y lujuria, la amaba con el corazón

- Edward, eh, porque eres así de lindo conmigo, yo he sido un dolor de hígado, no entiendo, de verdad no te entiendo, digo tú no me soportas, me odias

- No es así Bella, no te odio, sólo no estoy de acuerdo con algunas actitudes tuyas, pero no hablemos de eso ahora, vamos Sue nos quiere en la cocina

- Si, vamos, emm, Edward, de verdad gracias por estar este momento conmigo, te prometo hacer un esfuerzo para no irritarte tanto jajaja.- dios era tan linda cuando reía sinceramente

- Ey, como que harás un esfuerzo, te prohíbo que me vuelvas a tratar mal fierecilla - le dije juguetonamente, ya que estaba de buen humor había que aprovechar

- Ey, como que fierecilla, soy la fiera que te quede claro, pero para ti soy Bella, sólo Bella – sus ojitos brillaban con emoción, nunca los había visto tan hermosos

- Ok Bella, vamos preciosa me muero de hambre

- Edward por favor no comentes lo que ha pasado, todavía no estoy preparada y si mis padres se enteran me van a volver loca pidiéndome que toque por horas como antes

- Ok, pero más tarde hablaremos, tenemos que conversar de eso que te duele y no te permite expresarte libremente ¿vale?

- Vale, lo intentaré

Cuando llegamos a la cocina Emmett no comía tragaba todo lo que tenía enfrente, Sue lo miraba tiernamente y María sonreía

- Ey hermano oso deja bocadillos para los demás, no seas glotón

- Lo siento Belly Bells, estos pastelillos están deliciosos

- ¡Emmett! ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas belly bells?, eres un bruto

- Uyyyy, la fiera está enojadita

- No me provoques oso, te arrepentirás

- ¿Ah sí? belly bells alcánzame

- Tú te lo buscaste oso, prepárate

Dios, Emmett salió corriendo como si lo persiguiera el diablo, se mostró jocoso, pero se que la última amenaza de Bella lo intimidó, Bella corrió rápidamente y le dio alcance al borde de la escalera y lanzándose a la espalda de Emmett logró derribarlo, mierda la niña tenía fuerza, Emmett se defendía como podía de los golpes que le lanzaba Bella, se notaba que eran dolorosos, por suerte Emmett era grande y fuerte, un chico cualquiera saldría evidentemente lastimado, Emmett por su parte también estaba siendo algo rudo con Bella y en un momento la tomó del cabello y la empezó a arrastrar por el suelo, pero Bella aguantó y enredó sus piernas con los pies de Emmett logrando una vez más que éste cayera al suelo fuertemente, pero para mala suerte cayó encima de Bella y ésta gritó, yo estaba con los nervios de punta, o sea esos son juegos para hombres y Bella, bueno, no era precisamente delicada con lo que acaba de ver, pero igualmente el tamaño y peso de los contrincantes era abrumadoramente desigual, iba a defender a Bella del bruto amigo pero Sue me detuvo diciendo que era normal en ellos jugar así y que la niña Bella no era tan delicada como se veía. La lucha terminó cuando Emmett le empezó a hacer cosquillas a Bella y ésta tuvo que rendirse después de llorar de tanto reír

La imagen de Bella en ese estado de felicidad era estupendo, ojala fuera siempre así, se veía tan linda, natural, tan cálida, al igual que la pequeña plática que tuvimos antes de bajar a la cocina, se sintió placentera llena de confianza. Ésta era la Bella que me gustaba, aunque siendo el masoquista que he descubierto que soy no puedo negar que la muchachita me encanta y me excita con todas sus malditas personalidades y humores.

Espero les guste, dejen sus reviews

cariños. sandra


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** **los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

CAPÍTULO XI

BELLA POV

Cuando terminé de entrenar en la pista me acerqué a Emmett y me di cuenta que se encontraba mi sexy-profe, perdí toda coherencia, y no es para menos ver a ese adonis mascando sugestivamente una manzana roja, o sea era igual a pecado y lujuria, traté de bajar el calor que no sólo era provocado por mi reciente entrenamiento, con una botella de agua, estaba tan concentrada en bajar el calor cuando escuché un jadeo lujurioso y el sonido de algún objeto cayendo al suelo, fijé mis ojos en él, siempre en él y ese delicioso gemido lo había emitido Edward, aparentemente viéndome beber agua, mmm, curioso es la segunda vez que ocurre algo parecido, así que preferí alejarme de la tentación porque lo juro en este momento era capaz de lanzarme a sus brazos y rogarle que me follara de la manera más salvaje y pervertida que se le ocurriera, carajo mis bragas estaban empapadas, así salí presurosamente, creo que Emmett comentó que había invitado a Edward el fin de semana con nosotros así que le dije que no había problema y la verdad es que no estaba pensando mucho en ese momento, ya saben problemas de inundación en la zona baja. Acudí rápidamente a la ducha, después del bañó me cambié de ropa, al pasar por el cuarto de música decidí intentar tocar mi preciado chelo, así que busqué en mi interior las emociones para inspirarme y la melodía empezó a inundar el lugar, la música: libertango, pasión, fuerza, deseo, lujuria pura, esos sentimientos nadaban en mi mente desde que él llegó a mi podrida vida, no podía negarlo más lo deseaba con todas las células de mi cuerpo y para ser sincera creo que estaba empezando a enamorarme, no lo se, nunca me he enamorado antes, pero parece que ahora empiezo a sentir sentimientos amorosos con Edward, me siento tan asustada, todos sufren por amor y yo no quiero que eso me pase, por eso desde hace tiempo decidí nunca enamorarme he tenidos varios pretendientes, no voy a negar que algunos eran bastantes guapos y algunos medianamente interesante, inclusive James es bastante guapo y sexy, no hay que negar que el cerdo levanta pasiones por donde pisa, afortunadamente las mías jamás. Amor qué sentimiento tan fuerte, te puede colmar de alegría y destruir de dolor también. Al terminar de tocar me encontré con los ojos más bellos que jamás he visto y no pude resistirme al sentir como él limpiaba mis mejillas de las lágrimas producto de la emoción de haber podido tocar una melodía completa y me aferré a los brazos que me ofrecía mi dulce Edward y lloré, lloré mucho hasta desahogarme, pero lo que más me impactó fueron sus dulces palabras hacia mi como linda y cariño, sonaban tan sinceras y su presencia tan protectora como si yo fuera una princesa a la que hay que tratar con dulzura, verdaderamente este hombre me afecta de una manera que no creí posible.

Entraba la noche y me sentía muy nerviosa, por la tarde había evadido intencionalmente a Edward ya que habíamos quedado en que conversaríamos y sabía perfectamente que no estaba preparada para sus preguntas, jamás lo estaría, prueba de ello era que mi secreto sólo lo sabía mi querido Quil, pero cuando Edward me había abrazado me sentí tan en paz y segura en sus brazos como si su fortaleza pudiera remendar lo que tenía roto en mi alma y corazón y ese sentimiento me asustaba y mucho. Perdida en mis divagaciones estaba cuando sentí golpes suaves en mi puerta, sabía que la hora había llegado.

- Adelante - susurré

- Hola parece que tenemos una conversación pendiente

- No estoy preparada para tocar ese tema, yo lo siento Edward

- Bueno, pero podemos conversar de otra cosa si lo deseas

- Ok - dije dudosa, o sea de qué podríamos hablar nosotros

- Dime Bella ¿por qué actúas de forma tan distinta en casa y en colegio?, yo simplemente no lo comprendo, a veces eres tan dura y fría

- Sólo te puedo decir que en casa no me tengo que defender y proteger de las personas

- ¿ y en el colegio si?

- Si

- Pero ¿de qué te quieres proteger? La mayoría te admira

- Algunos si, la mayoría me odia, especialmente los chicos

- Creo que eso es porque no te dejas ver y la mayoría de las veces cuando ellos tratan de acercarse a ti tú los repeles de malas maneras

- Si los repelo de esa manera como dices es por que no estuviste años anteriores cuando yo no era así y algunos de ellos querían lastimarme

- ¿Lastimarte? ¿cómo? ¿quién? ¿qué fue lo que te hicieron?

El semblante de Edward se endureció ante mis declaraciones y sus ojos se oscurecieron de ira.

– lo que puedo decirte es que los que quisieron dañarme no lo consiguieron y fueron ellos los dañados

- ¿quién? Dime

- Has visto la cicatriz que tiene Miguel en la mano, bueno se la hice yo, le atravesé la mano con un bolígrafo, ahora nunca más osará acariciarme la pierna sin mi autorización.

La boca de Edward se abrió plenamente de sorpresa, pero sus ojos seguían desplegando ira cuando supo del por que había herido a ese cerdo

- Yo, yo no sabía, cómo se atreve a tocarte, se lo merecía, pero ¿te han agredido de igual manera otras personas?

- Mmm, algunos, pero no han tenido suerte jajajaja, por ejemplo, Mike hace dos años trató de besarme a la fuerza y se ganó una paliza que aún no olvida, la mayoría de los chicos son unos cerdos, sólo desean lo que no pueden tener, y a mi nunca me tendrán, no ellos

- Por dios Isabella, no sabía las cosas por las que has tenido que pasar, ahora entiendo que trates de estar aparte de esos sucesos, pero no todas las personas son malas

- Si, lo se, pero me cuesta mucho confiar, en realidad son pocas las personas que saben lo que me ha pasado en el colegio, ni siquiera mis padres saben todo

- Con respecto a tus padres….he notado que actúas diferente cuando ellos están en casa, actúas más distante con el personal de servicio y tus conversaciones con ellos son un tanto vacías, especialmente con tu madre

- Como tu dices cuando ellos están y casi nunca están, ese es el problema, nunca están para mi, ellos me tratan como si fuera una niña y no lo soy, no comparten mis decisiones y no aprueban del todo que me sienta tan a gusto con el personal, ellos esperan que sea la señorita educada y tonta, además no aceptan que no pueda asistir al cementerio y llorar la partida de Vanessa como lo hacen ellos siempre me reprochan, especialmente Renne

- Y ¿por qué no puedes ir al cementerio? Se que ha de ser duro que tu hermana haya fallecido, pero tú eres fuerte, no lo comprendo del todo

- Lo que pasa Edward es que me duele demasiado la ausencia de Vane, ella se fue cuando más la necesitaba y supongo que me da coraje que esté muerta y me ha costado mucho asimilarlo

- Pero fue un accidente, no puedes culparla por no estar contigo

- ¿qué sabes tú? Dije enfurecida, él no sabía como habían sucedido las cosas

- no fue un maldito accidente Edward ella, ella…- no soporté más y el llanto surgió

- Ella qué Bella

- Ella se suicidó, ella se arrojó por un maldito barranco

- Yo no sabía, creía que había sido un accidente

- Claro, mis padres encubrieron todo para que así pareciera, pero yo se la verdad, verdad que ellos no me han confiado, ellos creen que yo no se la verdad, pero si la se, ella se arrojó y me dejó sola, ella no soportó el dolor de la traición, el dolor del amor traicionado y se mató

- Tranquila Bella yo estoy acá, no te dejaré sola, puedes confiar en mí.

Edward al igual que en la tarde me acunó en su pecho y me meció como un bebé y me dejé consolar, me perdí en su atrayente aroma y sus fuertes brazos, él me acariciaba el pelo y tarareaba una nana desconocida para tranquilizarme y lo logró, no supe en que momento me había quedado dormida en sus brazos, sólo se que desperté en plena madrugada al sentir un brazo ceñirse a mi cintura y mi espalda pegada a un fuerte pecho, nuestros cuerpos tan juntos, pero cómodo al mismo tiempo, Edward me abrazaba fuertemente recostados en mi cama, sentía su suave respiración en mi cuello, como pude me giré y quedé frente a frente a su hermoso rostro, acerqué mi dedo a su cara y delinee el contorno de su rostro delicadamente, dios, era tan hermoso y su piel era suave a mi tacto, sus labios entreabiertos me llamaban a besarlos, pero no podía ceder, ahora éramos amigos por así decirlo, no podía arruinarlo, así que decidí seguir durmiendo y pasé mis brazos por su cintura y me aferré a él con todas mis fuerzas, así abrazados como dos amantes me volví a quedar dormida

EDWARD POV

Ahora puedo entender a Bella, las cosas que me contó me descolocaron totalmente, es tan joven y las cosas por las que ha tenido que pasar, no es fácil, nada fácil, a pesar de lo que me confió tengo la certeza de que ella esconde algo más grave, algo que le hace más daño, pero tendré paciencia, quizás algún día decida contarme y ese día yo estaré a su lado para reconfortarla, la ira me inundó cuando me contó de esos imbéciles extralimitándose con ella a la fuerza, quería buscarlos y darles una paliza que no olvidaran en su vida, esa mujer era mía, desde que la conocí es mía y no dejaré que nadie la vuelva a dañar.

Cuando dejé mis pensamientos asesinos me di cuenta de que Bella se había quedado dormida en mis brazos y por dios era tan hermosa y su olor me invadía por completo, el calor que su cuerpo emanaba se fundía con mi propio calor, no se en qué momento pasó, pero definitivamente esta batalla la había perdido, estaba completamente enamorado de esta muchachita rebelde e irritante. En sueños empezó a hablar y me llamaba, me pedía que no la dejara sola, que no marchara, que me necesitaba. La abracé más fuerte y me quedé dormido junto a ella, cuando desperté estábamos tan juntos, brazos y piernas entrelazados y nuestras caras tan juntas que fácilmente podría besarla sin estirarme, traté de zafar una mano sin despertarla, quería tocarla y así lo hice deslicé mis dedos ligeramente por su cara, dios era tan suave como tocar seda, su semblante era relajado, recorrí su cuerpo con mi mirada y no dudé un instante y posé mi mano en su cadera y la acaricié lentamente, cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por la sensación deliciosa de tocar y oler su cuerpo libremente, sin darme cuenta mis manos subieron hacia su estrecha cintura y la metí por debajo de la camiseta y llegué a sus pechos, mierda, estaba sin sujetador, acaricié su pezón que se endureció a mi tacto, ella suspiró en sueños y me llamó en sueños, decía mi nombre con tanta devoción y mi mente se aclaró _¡santa mierda, qué estoy haciendo! _, carajo, la estaba tocando sin su consentimiento, ella estaba completamente dormida y yo me estaba aprovechando de la confianza que depositó en mi, soy un maldito depravado, ella no merece esto, así que con gran esfuerzo retiré mi mano de su cuerpo y deshice nuestro enredo de brazos y piernas y me dirigí al baño, no quería que ella despertara y me viera así de duro, después de bañarme y cambiarme ropa me dirigí a la cocina y preparé una bandeja con desayuno para Bella y para mi, hoy desayunaríamos en la cama antes de ir al colegio, era temprano así que teníamos tiempo de sobra.

- Bella durmiente, mira lo que te traje, despierta dormilona - Ella sólo murmuraba incoherencias. -

– mmm, todavía no, mmm más tarde

- Jajaja, la fiera es perezosa, ¿quién lo diría?

- ¿Edward?..¿qué…? oh dios, me quedé dormida, ¿es muy tarde?

- No, es temprano y si, te quedaste dormida, bueno en realidad nos quedamos dormidos, disculpa por no darme cuenta y quedarme en tu cama

- Jajaja, no te preocupes profe, no le contaré a nadie de tu preferencia por la fiera jajaja, nadie sabrá que no me odias en realidad

- No niña, nunca te he odiado, aunque he estado a punto un par de veces, ya ven te traje desayuno

- Ok, ¡vaya! Eres más amable de lo que merezco

- Shhh, no digas nada y dejemos atrás los últimos días.

- Vale.

Cuando bajamos a la cocina a dejar la bandeja y a despedirnos para ir al colegio María y Sue nos miraban de reojo y reían calladamente, con Bella nos miramos, no dijimos nada y preferimos irnos antes de que empezaran a ser más descaradas con sus miradas y sonrisas. Bella se fue en su moto y yo en el carro que me había comprado la semana pasada, al llegar al colegio estacioné mi precioso volvo y al lado estacionó Bella, nos dirigimos una sonrisa cómplice y amable y cada uno se fue por su cuenta, hoy sería un día genial, había despertado en brazos de la mujer más hermosa y caliente del mundo.

En clases se portó de manera diferente conmigo, ya no me insultó, pero estaba conversando muy animadamente con Quil, se que son solamente amigos, pero igual me saca de quicio esa confianza que se tienen, casi pierdo los estribos cuando el le empezó a acariciar el brazo, me paré fuertemente de mi silla y mis puños los cerré fuertemente, mi mandíbula tensa, todos los alumnos me miraron como si estuviera loco, pero no me importó, sólo la miraba a ella y su amigo, él al verme arrugó la frente y luego posó su mirada en Bella y sus ojos se abrieron como platos como si hubiera entendido lo que me estaba pasando, nuevamente me miró y sonrió sacando sus manos de Bella, ella me miró asombrada y un poco enojada, claro, qué derecho tengo yo de enojarme por que comparta con sus amigos, además la niña tiene novio, idiota de mi declarándola en silencio como mía cuando ella ya eligió y eligió al estúpido de James, tonto Edward, volví a sentarme y me disculpé con los alumnos diciendo que me dolía mucho la cabeza, no volví a mirar a Bella lo que restó de la clase, aunque sentía su mirada en mi.

A la salida de clases me encontré con Emmett y nos dirigíamos juntos al estacionamiento cuando la vi, iba delante de mí sola y no se había percatado que iba detrás, era consciente que Emmett iba conversando conmigo, pero no lo escuchaba, sólo la miraba a ella, al llegar cerca de nuestros vehículos vi la escena que dejó mi día como pésimo. Apoyada en la moto de Bella se encontraba una tipa rubia espectacular y bella se apresuró a llegar a su moto

- wow, tremenda rubia - dijo Emmett, verdad ahora me acuerdo que venía conmigo.

– linda, más que linda, una lástima que mi pequeña Bella la haga pedazos.

- ¿qué? - Pregunté, no entendía lo que dijo

- Si, si hay algo que Bella no soporta es que le manoseen la moto, se vuelve como loca, mmm, una pena por la preciosura esa, pero se metió con la fiera y la fiera se la va a comer vivita jajaja

- ¿cómo puedes reírte de algo así? Mejor apúrate y evitemos el desastre

- Ok, ok, pero tú contienes a la fiera y yo salvo a la lindura - Nos apresuramos, pero llegamos tarde.

- Ey, zorra oxigenada saca tu apestoso culo de mi moto - Gritó Bella sulfurada

- ¿a quién mierda llamas zorra, zorra? - Le contestó la rubia que al parecer también tenía su genio, mierda acá iba a arder Troya.

Bella seguía acercándose ahora lentamente a la rubia como midiendo lo que le iba a hacer.

- A ti te llamo zorra, no ves que tu gigante culo está aplastando mi moto

- Oh, ¿esta chatarra es tuya?, pobrecita, seguramente eres becada ¿cierto? Y no te alcanza para un carro

- No, no soy becada, pero ahora no tengo plata porque para las vacaciones la zorra de mi amiga me fundió las tarjetas de crédito para tapar su enorme trasero con unos jeans carísimos y ropa de diseñador

- Ey, mi trasero es perfecto y tú me diste las tarjetas

- Mierda, es verdad jajaja- Rose, ¡qué alegría verte! No sabía que llegaban tan temprano

- Pues ¿cómo ves? No pudimos resistir más y decidimos venir antes, además mi hermanito se moría por verte.

A este punto de la discusión estaba perdido, o sea ¿son amigas? ¿tiene un hermano que está enamorado de Bella? Y ¿dónde está ese pendejo?

- ¿Jasper también vino? ¿dónde está? - Preguntaba Bella mientras abrazaba a la rubia llamada Rose

-mira, por ahí viene, te tiene una sorpresa Bella

En ese instante apareció un tipo alto, rubio y musculoso en una moto y empezó a rodear con esta misma a Bella en círculos, yo estaba que estallaba de celos, tanto así que Emmett me sujetó un brazo para que no fuera a hacer una escenita como si fuera un pendejito al que le están robando la novia, carajo pero así me sentía.

El tipo detuvo la moto y abrió sus brazos y por supuesto Bella se arrojó a él y se abrazaron, rieron y besuquearon sus mejillas, aunque el beso no fuera en la boca estaba tan molesto que me solté del brazo de Emmett y me dirigí hacia ellos como un energúmeno y no pude dejar de hablar

- Oh, señorita Swan trate de comportarse más decorosamente no vaya a ser que llegue su novio y la vea con su nuevo " amiguito" le dije recalcando "amiguito" Bella me miró como si fuera un extraterrestre y después ella y los dos desconocidos se largaron a reír fuertemente. Genial lo que faltaba se estaban riendo de mi

- Oh, no profesor Cullen, no malinterprete, ellos son mis amigos ella es Rosalie Hale Y él es su hermano Jasper Hale y están visitándome

- Mucho gusto profesor Cullen dijeron los hermanos al unísono y me saludaron cordialmente, no me quedó de otra que saludarlos y luego fue el turno de Emmett que parecía bobo como miraba a la rubia, pero ella no le prestó atención.

- Oh, ya veo - dije, pero no me conformó su explicación, bien la tipa era su amiga, pero el famoso Jasper miraba a Bella tan protectoramente y luego me miró de una manera tan rara, igual a como me miró Quil en clases, luego sonrió y miro nuevamente a Bella, mierda al parecer fui muy evidente y todos se dieron cuenta de que me muero de celos

- Rose y ¿dónde está la duende?

- Bueno, tú sabes como es ella Bella, está en la casa arreglando las habitaciones y preparando todo para que vayamos al cine por la tarde

- Oh, mieda, dijo Bella no le avisé a Sue y Alice debe estar volviéndola loca, tenemos que ir deprisa a la casa

- Ok, vamos - dijo Jasper y tomó a Bella en brazos y la depositó en su moto y él delante para manejarla, ella lo abrazó fuertemente y le dijo: _oh Jasper estás más duro, ¿estás haciendo más ejercicio? Te noto más musculoso, _el odioso tipo sólo se largó a reír y luego me miró y se puso a reír más fuerte

- Ey y a mi ¿dónde me dejan? gritó la rubia y Bella le lanzó las llaves de su moto

– ya que pusiste tu culo en mi joyita te la llevas tú a la casa, yo me voy con este bombón de hermano que tienes así aprovecho de manosearlo antes de que lleguemos a la casa jajajaja

- Ey, deja a mi hermano en paz zorra

- Rose a mi no me molesta que esta fiera me toquetee, por mi puede hacerme lo que quiera, porque déjame decirte preciosa Bella estás mejor que nunca, wow si hasta tu piel está más suave que semanas atrás.

Ahí me perdí totalmente el imbécil le estaba tocando la pierna completamente y ella estaba en uniforme, o sea con falda y ella, ella se estaba riendo y permitía que la tocaran, maldita pendeja zorra, sin despedirme de nadie me fui a mi carro y aceleré lo que más pude y me largué, los celos no me dejaban ver por donde mierda iba, sólo se que iba rápido muy rápido, me detuve en un bar en el centro de la ciudad, y pedí un whisky doble, por lo general no bebo tan temprano y tragos tan fuertes pero la verdad es que estaba despechado, furioso, ella era un demonio y me hacía comportarme como un adolescente, era claro que James no le importaba, pero ese tal Jasper si, por la manera en que se miraban se notaba que compartían algo más que amistad, sus miradas eran como si no necesitaran hablarse para comunicarse y eso me asustaba, ella no se comportaba así ni siquiera con Quil, ese tipo era peligroso porque me llevaba mucha ventaja con Bella, ¡carajo! ¿por qué yo? ¿cómo me fui a enamorar de una niña caprichosa que todos los hombres quieren para si? Maldición y yo no era la excepción.

Me tomé tres tragos y decidí que mejor me iba a la casa, nunca me había emborrachado por una mujer y esta no sería la excepción, ella no lo merecía, después de haber llorado amargamente en mis brazos ahora me torturaba con sus demostraciones de cariño hacia otro hombre.

Cuando llegué a la casa ella y sus amiguitos no estaban, Sue dijo que habían ido al cine a ver un estreno, al ver mi semblante no dijo nada más y me dejó solo en el comedor, así que aproveché y en el mismo comedor me dispuse a revisar unos exámenes que tenía pendiente, ya se me había pasado un poco la rabia cuando llegaron, se reían a carcajadas y se ubicaron en el living, al parecer iban a ver unas películas que habían comprado, Bella pasó por mi lado hacia la cocina y no me miró, se notaba enfadada conmigo ¡descarada! Dije interiormente, ella es una fresca y se hace la ofendida conmigo. Una chica bajita parecida a un duende pasó detrás de Bella y me quedó mirando con ojitos curiosos

- Hola - me dijo – me llamo Alice ¿tú eres Edward?

- Eh, si yo soy Edward, mucho gusto Alice

- Oh, mucho gusto Edward, yo soy amiga de Bella - dijo sonriendo y le devolví la sonrisa, se notaba muy amistosa y me pareció muy buena persona, no terminamos de conversar porque Bella salió de la cocina con gaseosas y palomitas de maiz

- Ey Alice veo que conociste al profesor Cullen, mierda ella estaba enojadísima para llamarme por mi apellido

- Si, ya lo conocí y debo decirte Bella que está guapísimo – mira Edward no te ofendas pero si tú fueras mi profesor no aprendería nada, porque sólo te miraría toda la clase jajaja

- Ey, preciosa estoy acá y te estoy escuchando, no seas descarada amor

- Ay, Jazzy, sólo es un cumplido no te pongas celoso cariño sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti.

El tipo apareció donde estábamos y tomó a Alice en brazos y la besó largamente, Bella se reía, ¡mierda el tipo era novio de Alice!

- Ey Edward no te ofendas, pero esta preciosura tiene novio y no me gusta compartir jajaja - dijo Jasper, pero no lo dijo enojado ni nada, estaba feliz con la duende en sus brazos.

- Disculpa, es que yo pensé que tú y Bella….

- Ey Jazzy ¿no me digas que hiciste la escenita de conquistador con Bella? - dijo Alice riéndose, al parecer era algo normal para ellos

- Sabes que siempre lo hacemos cuando nos vemos y hay hombres con ganas de comerse a la dulce Bells - Bella rodó los ojos y se fue hacia el living y se sentó junto a Rosalie.

- Oh, Jasper y ¿quién se comía con los ojos a Bella? dime porfa, porfa - Carajo el tipo se había dado cuenta y ahora me iba a echar de cabeza, miré hacia mis exámenes y traté de hacerme el tonto

- Alice, si Bella quiere contarte lo hará, pero personalmente sólo vi al tipo un rato

- Ah, ya pero tú puedes analizar a una persona con sólo verla un minuto, dime Jazzy estaba interesado de buena manera con Bella o era otro estúpido hormonal de esos que la acosan

Sentí la mirada de Jasper en mi y dijo

- mmm, no se pero lo voy a averiguar - luego sentí la mirada de Alice

- Oh, ya veo dijo la duende, ven vamos Jazzy

- Ey Edward quisieras ver una película con nosotros, trajimos varias, el cine estaba lleno y no pudimos entrar, así que compramos varias

- Te lo agradezco Alice, pero tengo trabajo acumulado, para otra vez será

- Ok, pero si terminas o te aburres, te acercas ¿ok? - Dijo sonriendo

- Ok - Le dije

- Adios Edward - dijo Jasper, mierda el tipo me estaría vigilando y analizando, ¡genial! Definitivamente mi vida apesta.

Las risas me llegaban, al parecer estaban viendo una comedia, Bella se reía feliz como nunca la había escuchado, se notaba que los chicos la querían bastante y por la conversación que tuvieron cuando la película terminó habían pasado las vacaciones juntos y también eran amigos de Quil, Jacob y Marco, ellos también habían estado juntos a excepción de Quil.

Iban a poner la segunda película y llegó la discordia Jasper quería una de acción, pero las chicas querían una de romance y eran tres contra uno, Jasper estaba perdido así que decidieron poner una de romance y Jasper estaba furioso reclamando que esa película ya la habían visto, pero Bella habló y dijo que esa era su película favorita y que la vería cuantas veces quisiera, la curiosidad me picó y estaba guardando mis cosas cuando Jasper alzó la cabeza y me llamó

- Ey Edward ven a ayudarme, solidariza conmigo y pone orden acá, las chicas quieren ver romance, hombre y esa película ya la vieron - me acerqué a ellos a dar mi apoyo varonil, pero la mirada de Bella me paralizó

- No te atrevas Edward, vamos a ver twilight y no se discute más

- Ey yo no he dicho nada Bella - le dije riendo

- Más te vale profe, si no quieres que tus clases sean nuevamente un desastre

- Auch, dijo Rose riendo - así que Edward ¿la fiera te hace las clases imposibles? jajajaja

- Eso es decir poco, pero ahora se va a portar mejor ¿cierto?

- Ja, en tus sueños profe, no me tientes y ahora trae tu trasero acá y ponte cómodo - dijo riendo, al parecer ya estaba perdonado por mi arrebato, esta chica me quiere matar

- Eres un traidor ¿lo sabías? - Dijo Jasper fingiendo enojo, pero la duende le dio una mirada y él alzó las manos en un gesto de rendición.

- Mmm ¿de qué se trata la película? - Pregunté

- Oh, te va a encantar dijo Alice es de una romance entre una adolescente humana y un vampiro

- ¿eh?- Si cómo oíste, es la favorita de Bella

- Sólo le gusta porque sale el fulano ese Pattinson - dijo Jasper - y ustedes son igualitas a Bella, se les cae la baba por ese tipo

- En primer lugar no es un tipo cualquiera dijo Bella ofendida por el comentario, es Robert Pattinson y es el tipo más caliente del cine y deja de criticar Jasper que nadie te dice nada cuando babeas por Pamela Anderson y ya cállense que va a empezar

Así la película empezó y nos acomodamos, no se como mierda fue que Alice organizó todo que terminé sentado en el suelo apoyando mi espalda contra el sillón, con las piernas abiertas y con Bella sentada entre mis piernas, juntos muy juntos, su espalda recostada contra mi pecho, a nadie parecía molestarle que el profesor estuviera así con su alumna, así que de a poco y casi sin darme cuenta la abracé por la cintura y la apegué más a mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bien este contacto, fui un jodido tonto cuando pensé lo peor de Bella, todo estaba yendo bien, la película era más o menos, no era de mi tipo, pero las chicas estaba emocionadas, pero cuando salió el famoso vampiro que le gusta a Bella, ella se puso a gritar emocionada y suspiraba, Jasper se cagaba de la risa de mi cara, o sea el vampiro no tenía nada espectacular, bueno a mi me gustan las mujeres así que difícilmente puedo ser objetivo en esa área, pero tanto escándalo por un actor, ella decía cosas como : _es tan lindo, cómo me gustaría conocerlo en persona, chicas creen que si me conociera me mordería, eso sería tan genial, ay por dios es tan sexy, _y así siguió y siguió, yo estaba muy incómodo ya que a cada rato se movía y rozaba el trasero contra mi entrepierna y ¡por favor no soy de fierro!, ya estaba duro como piedra, ella debería haberla sentido, pero no dijo nada, lo peor llegó cuando el vampiro se abrió la camisa y ella chilló, si, la fiera terrible chilló emocionada por ver un poco de piel y se removió más, diablos dolía, dolía mucho, mi pobre polla ya estaba que se quería salir de mis pantalones, cuando el vampiro y la humana se besaron por primera vez Bella estaba llorando y se giró y me abrazó, mierda ahora estaba perdido, ella abrió sus piernas y se sentó encima mío y me rodeo la cadera con sus piernas y con sus sollozos lo único que hacía era provocar una pequeña fricción y mi polla estaba muy alerta, ella debería sentirla, era imposible que no lo hiciera, miré hacia los lados incómodo porque sus amigos estaban allí, pero las chicas estaban riendo, se pararon lentamente y se fueron, Jasper en cambio reía a carcajadas, pero también se fue y dijo que se iban a acostar un rato porque estaban cansados por el viaje, al parecer Bella ni se enteró de que estábamos solos y frotándonos, carajo qué le digo, que se baje, la dejo así, la beso, la tomo y me la llevo al dormitorio y me la follo, ¡dios ayúdame!, esta niña no sabe lo que me está provocando y estoy a punto de tomarla en este puto suelo y enterrarme tan profundo en ella que se le olvidará hasta el actor vampirito ese.

Espero les guste, dejen sus reviews

cariños. sandra


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** **los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

CAPÍTULO XII

BELLA POV

Mierda el jueguito se me estaba yendo por el caño, había decidido darle una pequeña lección a Edward, o sea ¿quién mierda se creía?, en clases me había dejado perpleja con su actitud, Quil era mi mejor amigo y nos teníamos una confianza única, que él me acariciara no era novedad, era como un juego entre los dos, pero el estúpido de Edward se veía molesto, me taladraba con la mirada como si yo fuera una puta a la que han pillado con su amante, él no era nada mío, sólo mi profesor, que me haya consolado y ayudado no significaba que yo era de su propiedad, no necesitaba un caballero con brillante armadura, aunque debo reconocer que me gustaba más de lo debido este hombre y me moría por probar sus caricias nuevamente, pero le temía, le temía mucho porque estaba consciente que mi corazón estaba empezando a tambalearse con su presencia y yo no podía darme el lujo de entregar mi corazón, no podía permitir que nadie me gobernara, me utilizara y después me traicionara, además ya había conseguido a James y debía concentrarme en él, pero carajo era tan difícil, Edward me estaba volviendo loca. A la salida del colegio me encontré con Rosalie apoyada en mi moto y después de nuestra pequeña rutina cada vez que nos veíamos noté que se acercaba Edward y Emmett, en ese momento hizo aparición el hermano de Rose, Jasper y ¡wow! estaba montado en una preciosa moto, con lo que me encantan las motos, empezó a rodearme con la moto en círculos alrededor mío, como si yo fuera su presa, era tan atractivo y sexy, lástima que sólo lo quisiera como amigo y que estuviera de novio con otra de mis amigas, Alice, miré de reojo a Edward y estaba claramente celoso, actitud que nuevamente me molestó es más me indignó, así que establecí contacto visual con Jasper, era tan fácil la comunicación con él, a veces no eran necesarias las palabras para que nos comunicáramos, él era tan especial, tenía algo así como un don y podía leer claramente a las personas e influir en sus ánimos y con sólo verlo me di cuenta que de él había captado la imagen de Edward y se había dado cuenta de sus molestos celos y de mi irritación hacia su conducta, así que supe perfectamente lo que iba a suceder a continuación, después de un caluroso saludo Edward salió con la mierda moralista y que estaba preocupado por James ¡bastardo mentiroso! En ese momento montamos la escenita con Jasper y cuando mi amigo tocó de forma poco pudorosa mi pierna y con un juego de frases bastante sugerentes Edward se fue bastante enojado. Cuando nos fuimos del colegio Jasper estacionó la moto en una playa cercana y me arrastró a la arena

- Dime exactamente qué mierda fue lo que pasó con tu profesor

- Creo que lo sabes mejor que yo

- No lo dudo, pero quiero escucharlo de tu boca, dime por favor que no te metiste con Cullen, el tipo estaba que echaba chispas

- No, no me he metido con él …. Aún, la verdad es que es tan complicado, para empezar lo conocí en una disco el mismo día que regresé de mis vacaciones.

Le conté todo a Jasper, él me miraba sorprendido y por supuesto no coincidió con mi manera de actuar, a él le había caído bien Edward y pensaba que debía jugármela por él, cuando le conté lo de James me dijo que tendría que conocerlo, claro que él no sabía de mis planes para con James y de la verdadera razón de nuestra "amistad con beneficios", aunque al hablarme de James Jasper me miraba fijamente leyéndome, buscando reacciones en mi, me sentía incómoda con su escrutinio, sabía que si me veía con James se daría cuenta enseguida de mi odio hacia ese tarado.

- Mira Bella por lo que me cuentas estás como media novia de James

- Uhm, si se podría decir así

- Ya, pero el que te mueve el piso es Cullen quien además vive en tu casa y es tu profesor

- Si

- Y por lo que presencié tú le mueves más que el piso al profe, entonces porque andas con James si estás enamorada de Edward

- Ey, ¿qué mierda acabas de decir?, no estoy enamorada, jamás, nunca repitas una cosa así

- Jajaja, ¿no te has dado cuenta? Estás que babeas por tu profe, pero te niegas a aceptarlo, nuca has querido contar que fue lo que te pasó para que actúes como si fueras de hierro cuando la verdad es que he podido ver tu alma y eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, no te cierres amiga al amor, aunque no conozco a Edward ya me cae bien

- Algún día Jasper vas a saber lo que me mueve a actuar así y con respecto a Edward no se, nos odiamos y nos deseamos, ayer fue tan tierno, pero apuesto que ahora me odia con toda su alma y me putea interiormente

- Tú lo provocaste, admite que te encantó verlo despechado y celoso, admite que te mueres por ir en este instante a buscarlo y cogértelo hasta perder el conocimiento

- Eres un cerdo Jasper

- Es la verdad, te mueres por tirarle tu maldita virginidad a tu muy dispuesto profe

- ¿muy dispuesto?

- Ah, por favor no te hagas la mojigata conmigo, que seas virgen no significa que seas tonta y sabes perfectamente que traes loquito a Edward, pobre tipo está al borde de follarte hasta en la calle si se lo permites

- Cerdo.

- Es la verdad, ahora vamos bonita que Alice te está esperando y la verdad me muero por ver el segundo round Bella – Edward

- Vamos tonto, no vaya a ser que la duende termine follándose ella al sexy-profe

- No inventes, ella me ama

- Pero no puedes negar que él es más que sexy, vieras como lo miran las estúpidas en el colegio, se lo comen con la mirada

- Jajajaja ¿y tú no?

- Sobre todo yo, sobre todo yo

Al llegar a casa descubrimos a Alice haciendo de las suyas, había acomodado las habitaciones a su pinta, corriendo muebles, cambiando cortinas, etc. nos fuimos al cine, lamentablemente estaba lleno y no estábamos de ánimos para aguantar la inmensa fila, así que nos fuimos a dar unas vueltas al parque y conversamos mucho, a las chicas no les dije todo lo referente a Edward son lo suficientemente perceptivas y apenas lo conozcan se darán cuenta de todo lo que me afecta, además no quería que me bombardearan con preguntas ahora, lo que había ocurrido con Edward en el colegio y la conversación con Jasper me había agotado emocionalmente y todavía tenía que llegar a casa y lidiar con Edward y eso me tenía definitivamente nerviosa, el muy imbécil se creía con derecho a hacerme escenitas y ponerse muy moral, claro que en el fondo me había dado satisfacción verlo tan celoso como un chiquillo, pero jamás lo admitiría, yo era libre y si quisiera podía revolcarme con cuanto tipo se me pusiera por delante, además hasta hace pocas horas el me odiaba y creo que ahora otra vez lo hace, ¡diablos! Quizás se me pasó la mano con Jasper, pero en fin, las cosas estaban echas y yo nunca me arrepentía de lo que hacía o decía. Antes de llegar a la casa decidimos comprar películas para entretenernos, claro que la única película que quería ver ya la tenía en mi dormitorio, en fin compramos varias, además de los típicos confites para comer. Cuando llegamos mi sexy-profe estaba en el comedor haciendo no se que, pasé por su lado sin darle una mirada, estaba demasiado molesta, cuando salí de la cocina lo encontré muy animado conversando con Alice y casi no pude aguantarme la risa que casi brotaba de mis labios cuando se dio cuenta de que Jasper era el novio de Alice y no mío, ¡estúpido pensé!, todos son estúpidos, no me pasó desapercibido del escrutinio de Alice hacia Edward, la muy bruja se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba entre Cullen y yo, me hice la tonta y me fui a instalarme a ver la película que habíamos escogido, era una comedia y estaba súper entretenida, con los chicos nos divertíamos tanto y las risotadas no se hicieron esperar, ya me había olvidado de mi dulce dolor de cabeza, cuando la película terminó se hizo presente la disputa, Jasper quería ver una película de acción, pero nosotras queríamos ver twilight, obvio, no perdía oportunidad de ver a mi muy sexy y caliente vampiro interpretado por Robert Pattinson, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había visto la película, pero era mi vicio y el jodido de Jasper no me iba a arruinar la tarde, pero el muy tonto le pidió a Edward apoyo varonil para disuadirnos, cuando vi que Edward se acercaba a nosotros lo reté con la mirada a que me desafiara, ansiaba que lo hiciera para que me diera más motivos para estar enojada con él, pero el muy tarado decidió apoyarnos a nosotras, así que puse mi película, con Alice nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo cuando estábamos viendo la película anterior que de acercarse Edward a acompañarnos le daría una lección, así que la duende puso en marcha su aguda mente y nos dispuso a acomodarnos y casualmente quedé sentada apoyada en el amplio, varonil y caliente pecho de Edward, así que comencé a torturarlo, me removía inquieta, así rozaba mi trasero en su entrepierna y por dios unos cuantos roces y ya estaba duro, mmmm, exquisito, estaba entre tenso y enojado cuando empecé a decir lo mucho que me obsesionaba Pattinson, sobre todo de vampiro, era la mezcla perfecta de hombre, pero lo mejor vino cuando hice una escenita digna del oscar y me arrojé a sus brazos sentada a horcajadas en su regazo, supuestamente demasiado emocionada por una escena de la película, obvio que me emocionaba en esa parte, pero le estaba poniendo de mi cosecha, disimuladamente le guiñé un ojo a Alice y ésta disimuladamente se llevó a Jasper y Rosalie dejándonos solos a mi caliente profe y a mi, pero las cosas no estaban resultando como quería, por estarlo calentando ahora había caído en mi juego y estaba tanto o más excitada que él, dios estaba tan mojada y caliente que quería que me arrancara la ropa y me tomara salvajemente hasta perder el conocimiento. Carajo el roce era magnífico, ya estaba perdida si Edward me quería follar en este momento no me opondría, todo lo contrario si no lo hacía personalmente tomaría cartas en el asunto y él terminaría siendo violado por su alumna.

EDWARD POV

Ya no soporté más y asalté la boca de Bella, con pasión y locura, ella me devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, verdaderamente estaba en el cielo, nuestras manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro, Bella me sacó la camisa y acariciaba mi pecho, mientras yo degustaba su cuello, besando, mordiendo, lamiendo, un gemido ahogado brotó de la garganta de mi diosa, era el sonido más hermoso del mundo y no pude evitar ponerme más duro, mis manos se dirigieron desde su cintura hasta su culo

- por dios, Bella eres exquisita y te deseo tanto preciosa

- mmm, mi sexy-profe hazme el amor, no aguanto más, quiero ser tuya ahora, dijo ronroneando y frotándose más enérgicamente y que dios me perdone pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ella sería mía en este instante, sólo mía

- Be..lla… ¿estás segura?, podemos parar ahora si quieres antes de que yo no pueda ahhhh

- Estoy segura Edward ¡mierda! Tómame ahora Cullen

- Ven, vamos a mi dormitorio Bella aquí puede venir alguien

La tomé en brazos como a las novias y corriendo escaleras arriba me la llevé a mi cama, en todo el camino Bella me besaba el cuello y mordía mi lóbulo volviéndome loco de placer, estuve a punto de tumbarla en la escalera y cogerla ahí mismo, pero me controlé

- Bella, me estás volviendo loco niña dije con un gruñido – si no paras un poco te follaré acá mismo

- Oh dios, dime que más me vas a hacer sexy-profe

- Te voy a llevar al cielo mi niña, voy a besar todo tu perfecto cuerpo antes de de follarte con mis dedos, vas a suplicar por mi polla en tu interior

- Mmmmm Edward

Al llegar al dormitorio cerré la puerta con seguro y arrojé a Bella en la cama, estaba desquiciado por esa imprudente niña – mujer, nunca he sido tan desenvuelto en el sexo, pero con Bella me sentía precisamente así, quería satisfacerla tanto que no pensara en nadie más, mi lado cavernícola se hizo presente y juro por dios que esa niña me pertenece, no iba a dejar parte de su cuerpo sin tocar y besar ¡mía! Gritaba mi interior.

BELLA POV

Por dios, estaba tan caliente, mi cuerpo lo sentía arder, se me nublaba la vista y apenas respiraba cuando Edward se fue acercando a la cama, parecía un felino salvaje que acecha a la presa, sus movimientos sensuales y lentos, su sonrisa torcida y sus jodidos ojos oscuros de pasión, rodeo la cama y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos sacó una a una mis prendas hasta dejarme completamente desnuda

- mierda, eres tan hermosa que duele

tomó una de mis piernas y empezó a lamerla desde el tobillo hasta el muslo, repitió lo mismo con la otra pierna, yo jadeaba y arqueaba mi cuerpo, el jodido profe era una maldito dios del sexo, esta a punto de correrme y todavía estábamos en los besos, besó mi vientre y llegó a mis pechos, tomó uno en su boca caliente y con la mano tomó el otro, su lengua se movía como una serpiente alrededor de mi pezón, con los dientes lo jaló y grité de placer el otro pezón era estimulado con sus dedos, repitió el proceso intercambiando de pechos, luego fue subiendo con su lengua hasta alojarla en mi cuello donde lamió y mordió entre suspiros repetía una y otra vez su nombre, una de sus manos bajó pecaminosamente hasta mi centro y masajeó mi clítoris hinchado y mojado

- mierda Bella, estás tan caliente y mojada ¿te gusta que te toque así? ¿te gustan mis dedos en tu centro?

- Oh, si, me encanta, me encanta – luego introdujo dos dedos en mi interior y con el pulgar siguió masajeando el clítoris – dios se sentía tan bien, arquee mi cuerpo y aprovechó de tomar nuevamente mis pechos, de pronto tocó un punto en mi centro y me tensé de placer, lo escuché murmurar " lo encontré", siguió tocando ese punto y entrando y sacando los dedos, cuando estaba a punto de estallar bajaba el ritmo, me estaba volviendo loca y yo quería liberarme. Dejó mis pechos y arremetió mi boca, fue un beso exigente, demandador, nuestras lenguas luchaban por el dominio

- Edward por favor….no aguanto más

- Shiii, aguanta un poco más muñeca, quiero que te corras en mis dedos antes de follarte, me encanta como tu coño aprieta mis dedos

Mierda me estaba volviendo loca, su voz ronca y sexy repetía una y otra vez mi nombre, cerré mis ojos, mi cuerpo se frotaba más y más contra sus dedos, estaba a punto de explotar

- abre los ojos Bella, quiero verte a los ojos cuando te corras

- carajo Edward ya no aguanto más

- antes quiero que me digas que vas a dejar al pendejo de James, tú me perteneces Bella, no voy a dejar que nadie te toque ¿me escuchaste?, eres mía niña, sólo mía

- si, si, sólo tuya Edward, James no me interesa, pero por favor…

- di mi nombre Bella, quiero que grites mi nombre cuando te corras muñequita

- ohhh – mierda ese tono posesivo me encantaba y por supuesto que iba a dejar al pendejo de James, no me importaba nada, sólo me importaba este dios griego que me estaba dando tanto placer

- mierda, ahora Bella, córrete ahora amor – presionó más fuerte ese punto en mi centro y exploté, me corrí tan fuerte, el orgasmo parecía no terminar y grité con intensidad su nombre, Edward me miraba con los ojos desquiciados, su sonrisa torcida y su pecho subía y bajaba con intensidad

- mierda muñeca bajó hasta mi centro y lamió todos mis jugos, estaba a punto de correrme otra vez, esa lengua hacía maravillas - joder Bella sabes tan rico y ahora preciosa estás lista para mi verga

oh joder, a Edward le gusta hablar sucio y me encanta, no me equivoqué, este hombre es mi perdición y me gusta, pero se equivocaba este jueguito lo jugaban dos y si bien soy virgen no soy tonta, con tantos amigos hombres se perfectamente como darle placer, así que lo tumbé en la cama y saqué lentamente su pantalón, dios estaba tan nerviosa pero no me echaría para atrás, lo quería saborear y llevarlo a la locura, cuando bajé sus pantalones me fijé en su verga erguida ¡ dios era enorme!, la acaricié y era tan suave, la punta lucía líquido pre seminal y con un dedo lo cogí y me lo llevé a la boca para degustarlo, sabía bien, Edward me miraba con los ojos desorbitados, fui besando su pecho lentamente, llegué a su abdomen plano y duro, pasé mi lengua sobre esa deliciosa v en sus caderas, Edward gemía de placer y se estremecía ante mis caricias lo que me daba mucha satisfacción, seguí bajando mi lengua, cuando Edward supo mis intenciones trató de pararme sujetándome por los hombros

- Bella, no es necesario, se trata sólo de ti, no tienes que hacerlo hoy

- Pero yo quiero Edward, quiero darte placer, quiero tenerte en mi boca, sólo dime si hago algo mal, tienes que indicarme qué hacer

- Déjate llevar cielo, lo harás riquísimo, Oh, dios Bella me vas a volver loco – lamí la punta y con la misma fui subiendo y bajando por toda su longitud

- Si, así Bella, joder que bien se siente, ahora muñequita mételo en tu caliente boquita

Le hice caso, lo metí en la boca, traté de relajar la garganta, como me había dicho una vez Rose mientras contaba una de sus aventuras para que entrara completo, aunque la verdad es que Edward era muy grande y grueso por lo que no entró por completo, empecé a subir y bajar y a enroscar la lengua alrededor

- joder, joder, joder, si, así muñeca, abre los ojos nena, quiero verte – abrí mis ojos y fue tan sensual ver a Edward retorcerse de placer, empezó a mover su cadera embistiendo en mi boca, marcando el ritmo, a ratos Edward cerraba los ojos sumido en éxtasis, pero luego los abría, según dijo él que verme a los ojos mientras le daba una mamada era lo más erótico que había visto, estaba tan excitada que gemí mandando una vibración en su polla y Edward gritaba mi nombre cada vez más fuerte

- Mierda muñequita sigue así, ¡carajo Bella!, no imaginas lo bien que se ve tu boquita rodeándome – me sentía poderosa ¿quién iba a creer que la fiera le estuviera haciendo una mamada al profe que tanto odia?, pero por dios se sentía tan bien, tan correcto

- Para muñeca, voy a correrme- pero esa no era mi intención, quería tragarme todo lo que expulsara, todo para mi, así que me moví más rápido y con una mano me agarré de su muslo para que no me parara y con la otra mano acaricié sus testículos

- Puta madre ¡Bellaaaaaaa! – sentí su verga palpitar y un líquido caliente y salado inundó mi boca, traté de tragar todo, pero era mucho y un poco se desbordó por mi boca, después de dejarlo limpio me levanté y mirándolo a los ojos lamí la comisura de mis labios para quitar el resto de semen- Joder Bella eres la criatura más sensual que he conocido, decía mi sexy-profe jadeando en busca de aire, me tomó por la cintura y me acomodó en su cadera, con mis piernas rodee su cadera quedando a horcajadas, me abalancé hacia sus labios y nos fundimos en un beso salvaje lleno de erotismo, Edward masajeaba mis nalgas y fue subiendo hasta mis pechos retorciendo mis pezones mientras jadeaba como posesa, sentí que su verga nuevamente estaba dura y me tumbó sobre mi espalda, con su rodilla separó mis muslos y se acomodó en mi centro.

- Bella, te deseo tanto, no sabes cuanto

- Hazlo Edward, cógeme ahora, jamás me arrepentiré

- Si…. Si te hago daño tienes que decirme voy a tratar de ser suave, tienes que confiar en mi

- Confió en ti, quiero que lo hagas, quiero ser tuya – con la punta de su verga estimuló mi centro ya húmedo y se fue adentrando lentamente hasta llegar a mi barrera, jadeaba y mentiría si dijera que no dolía, porque dolía como una mierda, cuando atravesó la barrera gemí de dolor y Edward se detuvo para que me acostumbrara a la invasión, noté que se iba a retirar y con mis piernas abracé su cadera enterrando mis talones en su culo, Edward tiró su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo para luego atraparme en una mirada intensa, cuando empezó a moverse nuevamente el dolor fue pasando mandando latigazos de placer por todo mi cuerpo y alojándolo en mi centro, dios estaba por venirme otra vez, Edward…

- Aguanta muñequita un poco más – dijo y luego rodó por la cama dejándome encima de él, volvió a introducirse y con sus manos en mi cadera empezó a elevarlas ayudándome a marcar el ritmo, arquee mi espalda, dios lo sentía por completo dentro de mi. Los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y frenéticos, mis pechos saltaban, Edward se incorporó quedando abrazados sentados en la cama.

- Así mi niña, sigue moviéndote así, dios Bella eres exquisita – empezó a morderme el cuello y mis uñas se enterraron en su espalda.

- Gime Edward, di mi nombre alto y fuerte – le dije, estaba loca de placer y sentía el nudo cada vez más tenso a punto de reventar, sentía mis paredes internas apretando su verga

- Dios, me encanta como me aprietas, me fascina como tu coño me rodea y me pierdo en tu interior – dios este hombre con su boca sucia me estaba llevando al máximo placer, su voz estaba tan distorsionada y estábamos sudados y jadeando, nos besábamos como locos y mis movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, me froté en forma circular y me vine

- Ed…..ward eres el dios del sexo – grité con todas mis fuerzas y me vino un orgasmo riquísimo e intenso

- Dios muñequita que rico se sienten tus jugos rodeándome dios, Bell….a oh dios Be….llaaaaaa

Sentí como latió dentro mío... y expulsó su semen dentro mío, caliente y pegajoso mi espalda parecía arco de lo arqueada que estaba, nos quedamos un buen rato tratando de controlar nuestras respiraciones erráticas, Edward acarició mi mejilla sonrojada y besó tiernamente mis labios

- eres maravillosa Bella ¿te hice daño?

- No, me encuentro bien, pero tú eres el maravilloso – me regaló esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba y sus ojos se volvieron pícaros y me preguntó ¿así que dios del sexo?

- Fanfarrón – musité y nos largamos a reír

Nos acostamos abrazados y nos acariciamos con ternura

- Bella, va en serio lo que te dije con respecto a James, no lo quiero cerca de ti, eres mía y no pienso compartirte con ese zopenco

- Como usted diga sexy-profe. Mierda ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

Es cierto que le dije que dejaría a James, pero estaba tan cerca de cumplir mi objetivo ¿será la pasión de Edward tan grande para hacerme olvidar de mis rencores? ¿será este placer suficiente para sanarme de mis demonios?.

Espero les guste, dejen sus reviews

cariños. sandra


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** **los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

CAPÍTULO XIII

EDWARD POV

Acababa de despertarme de un sueño hermoso, maravilloso en el cual Bella se entregaba a mí cuando empiezo a recordar bien, carajo no había sido un sueño, miro hacia el lado y allí se encontraba mi milagro personal, Bella dormía profundamente, dios era tan hermosa y hacer el amor con ella había sido tan mágico, había tocado el cielo con las manos y no quería bajarme de ahí, habíamos conversado un buen rato antes de quedarnos dormidos, ella era hermosa y cuando reía mi corazón quería estallar de emoción.

Aunque sabía que lo que venía no sería nada fácil estaba dispuesto a seguir con esta pequeña relación, ella era apasionada y me hacía reír, en algún momento pensé que si alguna vez pudiera saciarme de las ganas que le tenía todo volvería a la normalidad y ya no la desearía más, pero estaba terriblemente equivocado, ya la había tenido y ahora con sólo mirarla ya la estaba deseando nuevamente ¿qué tenía esta niña para tenerme loco de pasión? Porque era eso pasión y puro deseo ¿no?, digo no nos llevamos muy bien, tampoco nos conocemos hace tanto tiempo y lo más importante nunca me he enamorado, así que si, sólo es lujuria, nadie se enamora así como así, menos yo. Estaba tan confundido, estaba entre el amor y la lujuria, a veces pensaba que la amaba, pero era muy pronto para hablar de amor ¿no?.

Pero sigo mirando a mi ángel durmiente y no aguanto las ganas y la comienzo a acariciar, primero su rostro perfecto y relajado con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, era tan preciosa, creo que nunca podré dejar de mirarla y admirarla, diablos acabo de decir que esto es sólo lujuria y acá estoy pensando como ñoño, mi muñequita me descontrola por completo, me confunde, se mete en mi mente y juega con ella como le da la gana, sigo con mi recorrido por su desnuda piel, sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías, su respiración dulce y suave golpeándome la cara y avivando el fuego que llevo dentro, sus ojos se comienzan a abrir y me sonríe con picardía y luego un sonrojo cubre sus mejillas cuando le acaricio un pezón

- Ey, ¿no deberías estar cansado? Digo con tu edad no es recomendable tanta agitación

- Ey, niña, qué te pasa no soy viejo

- Jajaja, tú lo has dicho yo soy una niña

- Niña del demonio vas a pagar caro tu osadía, nadie me dice viejo y te demostraré quién soy

- Así ¿quién eres guapo?

- Pues soy nada menos que el dueño de este hermoso y caliente cuerpo, no lo olvides, nadie puede tocarte Bella, sólo yo, eres mía

- Ey, era sólo un juego, no te pongas demasiado cavernícola

- ¿Piensas que bromeo Bella?, lo que dije hace rato es verdad, eres mía, me perteneces

- Ya, ya, mira que tengamos sexo no te da derecho a mangonearme ni reclamarme tuya, si, es cierto que quiero que sigamos con lo que tenemos, pero no me gustan esas demostraciones trogloditas y si bien es cierto que en pleno sexo es agradable esas demostraciones, no lo es tanto fuera de él

- ¿qué mierda estás diciendo?

- Que no me presiones Edward, lo que pasó hace unos momentos fue maravilloso, pero estoy asustada, no me gusta que me controlen, no me gusta sentirme sofocada y no pertenezco a nadie

- A mi me perteneces, yo te quiero a mi lado

- Ya, pero ¿cómo?, alumna, amiga, ¿amante?, porque es obvio que novia no puedo ser ¿o si?

- Diablos, no, lo sabes bien, sigo siendo tu profesor, además para ser novios tiene que existir sentimientos amorosos profundos y no los hay, sólo pasión y deseo ¿cierto?

- Mmm, si….si tienes razón…..pasión y deseo

Carajo, estaba tan enojado porque me dijo que no me pertenecía que en un momento de arrebato le dije que no sentía nada por ella, pero la verdad no estaba seguro de nada, mis sentimientos eran un revoltijo, tantas emociones, tantos deseos que no le di mayor importancia y seguí con la seducción de este hermoso ser a mi lado, ella correspondió a mis caricias con la misma pasión de la primera vez, llegamos juntos al orgasmo, nuevamente había tocado el cielo junto a mi preciosa Bella, ahora nuevamente la miraba, estaba sudada y sonrojada y se veía tan salvaje con el cabello desordenado, pero había algo mal, seguí mirándola hasta que descubrí que su mirada no era la misma, estaba como perdida, ¿quién entiende a las mujeres?

A las nueve de la noche Alice golpeó suavemente la puerta de mi dormitorio, lo chistoso es que no se dirigía a mi, que era el dueño de pieza sino que quería hablar con Bella, esa niña sabía que Bella estaba conmigo y apuesto todo lo que tenía que sabía perfectamente lo que habíamos estado haciendo durante la tarde, seguramente toda la casa sabía, la verdad es que con Bella no habíamos sido muy silenciosos que digamos, además ellos estaban de visita y la anfitriona los había dejado toda la tarde para encerrarse con su profesor.

El plan que Alice había ido a notificar era para más rato y dijo algo de ir a bailar a la salsoteca y que ya había llamado a todos los amigos para informar del cambio de planes

Bella salió a los pocos minutos de mi cama y dejando un vacío y un frío en mi cuerpo, raro, en fin, había que ducharse y alistarse para ir donde la duende decía, aunque jamás había ido a una salsoteca y por supuesto que no sabía bailar esos ritmos, pero Bella dijo que a ella le encantaba y que me enseñaría, iba a ser fascinante ver a mi Bella mover su cuerpo con el sensual ritmo de la salsa, mierda de sólo imaginarlo me estoy calentando nuevamente, ella es como una droga para mi, mi cuerpo la reclama y ya la extraño a mi lado desnuda y en mi cama.

BELLA POV

Dos semanas llevábamos con Edward, después de la desilusión que me llevé cuando Edward dijo no sentir más que deseo por mi fuimos a bailar y mi baile sensual lo volvió loco así que terminamos haciendo el amor en el baño de la salsoteca, o sea teniendo sexo, según Edward, mierda me dolió tanto lo que dijo, pero igual seguimos juntos, porque yo de alguna manera lo quiero, es un secreto, no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero mis amigos me conocen y me aseguran que estoy medio enamorada, pero no se lo pienso decir a Edward, él insiste en que es pasión y aunque cuando estamos solos es súper tierno, no dice lo que he estado deseando en secreto, que él igual está sintiendo algo más profundo por mi, pero no pierdo las esperanzas, he cambiado tanto estas dos semanas, me siento más completa, más feliz y ni siquiera me he acordado del jodido James y mi venganza, sólo recordar la cara de ese idiota cuando le dije que no quería nada con él me da risa, pero no era esa la venganza que quería para él, pero en fin ahora estaba más contenta y todos los que me rodeaban sabían que algo bueno me estaba pasando, a parte de Rose, Jasper, Emmett y Alice, Quil también se había enterado, yo le había dicho porque es mi mejor amigo, además que me ayuda a taparme cuando estamos en el colegio y con Edward nos pegamos unas escapaditas, oh si, él se vuelve loco sólo de verme con uniforme y en los recreos me rapta y nos escapamos a una que otra sala y…. ustedes comprenden, cada día disfrutamos más y el sexo es maravilloso, pero igual tenemos que tener cuidado, así que en clases de Edward aún demuestro un falso desdén hacia él para que nadie sospeche lo que nos traemos, es tan cómico, porque a veces de verdad que lo saco de sus casillas y después me retiene en recreo para según él castigarme por ser tan insolente, se imaginarán los castigos que me da, muchos de mis compañeros se carcajean de que me pase los recreos castigada, supuestamente haciendo una tarea extra o dando algún examen de castigo, pero la que se ríe soy yo, porque me paso mis castigos acariciando el maravilloso cuerpo del profesor Cullen.

Mis padres como siempre metidos en sus negocios ni se enteran de nada, pero Sue anda media rara, parece que ha empezado a sospechar algo, siempre he dicho que es medio bruja y parece que tengo razón, pero lo que más me desconcierta que anda tirando indirectas pero se ve tan feliz, parece que le gusta demasiado que su niña ande con el profe que además vive en la misma casa ¡quién entiende a los adultos! Yo jamás dejaría a mi hija hacer algo así, mierda que acabo de decir, no, no, no nunca, jamás he pensado en tener hijos, sólo fue un tropezón nada más, además yo tomo pastillas, claro lo hago desde los 15, puesto que tengo desorden hormonal y mi madre se encargó se resolver el asunto con un ginecólogo de confianza, en fin, mi vida está bien, podría estar mejor, pero no me quejo, tiempo al tiempo y ese hombre será mío como que me llamo Isabella Marie Swan.

Las clases de canto habían comenzado y para variar me destacaba, no podía negar tengo excelente voz y con mi renovada confianza también he mejorado bastante en el chello, todos los días toco una pieza y Edward se emociona cada vez que me oye, dice que se siente orgulloso de mi cada día más, aún no le he contado toda mi historia y se que él sabe que escondo algo más, pero aún no es tiempo de abrir completo mi corazón, aún tiene que ganarse mi completa confianza para confiarle todo, a veces he estado a punto, pero algo en mi interior me frena, a veces me da miedo ese sentimiento, pero cuando él me mira olvido todo y terminamos haciendo el amor como cada día, casi no duermo en mi habitación, muchas de mis cosas están en el cuarto de Edward, poleras, bragas, sujetadores, medias, etc.

EDWARD POV

Un mes, un mes que andaba con Bella y había sido un mes maravilloso, pero estaba tan confundido, ella me provocaba tantos sentimientos que a veces me daba miedo, me sentía perdido, Emmett decía que estaba jodido que me había enamorado de Bella, pero me rehusaba a aceptarlo, ella era maravillosa, apasionada y me encantaba estar con ella, pero me abrumaba que pasáramos tanto tiempo juntos, en el colegio, en la casa, en los recreos, en mi dormitorio, ella se había ido apoderando de a poco de mi persona y mi espacio, se que ella no tiene la culpa y no se da cuenta, pero soy un hombre adulto, soltero y a veces quiero privacidad y cuando abro mis cajones de ropa hay más ropa de ella que mía, pareciera que estuviéramos casados o algo por el estilo, repito, me encanta estar con ella, pero me abruma tanta convivencia, se que soy un idiota y que debería estar dichoso con la mujer que tengo al lado, pero no se qué mierda me pasa, la sigo deseando cada día más, no me puedo saciar de su cuerpo, pero a veces me siento tan inseguro de que ella se fije en alguien más y me deje, por eso creo que me siento tan raro, no se, parezco bipolar, no se qué pensar o sentir.

Hoy en la noche quedamos de salir a bailar Emmett, Quil, Bella y yo, lo se, por lo general no podemos salir solos porque la cuidad es tan chica que levantaríamos sospechas, así que salimos con los chicos, hace una hora Bella me avisó que Quil llevaría una amiga, parece que el chico se enamoró y le va a presentar a su futura novia a Bella, a veces me da tanta risa que los amigos de Bella esperen la aprobación de ella para tener novia, son tan mamones, pero Bella es así, ella los cuida, al igual que ellos la cuidan a ella y me siento tranquilo porque se que la aprecian de verdad.

Estábamos en la disco y Bella había aprobado a Susana como posible novia para su amigo. Emmett no perdía su tiempo y estaba feliz bailando con una morena, aunque desde que conoció a Rose anda como loquito por volver a verla, aunque ella no le dio ni la hora. Yo bailaba con mi dulce niña pero no estaba tranquilo, todos los malditos miraban a Bella como si fuera un pedazo de carne y yo ardía de celos, además no podía reclamarla como mía delante de todos puesto que habían muchos alumnos del colegio, así que intercambiábamos parejas para no ser tan evidentes, pero ya estaba medio exasperado por la situación, ¿por qué diablos tenía que ser tan hermosa que todos se la quedaban mirando como idiotas?, Bella se excusó diciendo que iba a ir al baño, pero la verdad es que acabábamos de discutir porque yo le reclamaba por la ropa que andaba trayendo y porque todos la quedaban mirando como depravados, pero ella se enfureció diciendo que se había vestido así para agradarme, mierda la había cagado.

En la barra tomando un trago esperando que llegara Bella del baño se acercó una chica bastante insinuante, pero no le presté atención y me dirigí al baño a esperar a Bella, se estaba demorando demasiado y ya estaba nervioso, al doblar por el pasillo la escena que vi me dejó helado, ella, mi Bella besuqueándose con el Jodido de Jacob su supuesto amigo, éste la tenía aprisionada contra la pared y la manoseaba, no quise ver más, ella me lo había hecho, me había jodido, seguro se buscó noviecito nuevo y me montaba los cuernos como quería, seguramente se ha de reír a mis costillas con ese hijo de puta, me fui casi corriendo y al llegar a la barra me topé con Quil

- Edward ¿qué pasa? ¿dónde está Bella?

- La muy puta se está revolcando con el noviecito que tiene

- ¿mmm?- Si, con el puto de Jacob ahí a la salida del baño, dile que ni se moleste en darme explicaciones, siempre supe que era una maldita zorra.

No lo vi venir, pero el condenado pendejo me lanzó un puñetazo, pero lo dejé pasar y me fui como el demonio a la casa, veía todo rojo de la rabia que tenía, al salir de la disco me encontré a la chica que se me había estado insinuando y me sonrió, era linda, no podía negarlo y sin más la agarré y le estrellé en una pared y la besé con furia, la castigué como si estuviera castigando a Bella, pero la chica correspondió al beso con pasión y no lo pensé más y me la llevé para la casa, me iba a sacar la maldita rabia y a esa zorra de Bella del cuerpo y del alma.

Al llegar al dormitorio arrojé a la chica a la cama, dijo que se llamaba Carolina o algo así, la verdad no me importaba, lo único que quería era borrar a Bella de mi mente, jodida zorra, su aroma estaba impregnado por todo mi dormitorio, su ropa por todos lados y la maldita fotografía que nos habíamos tomado juntos reposaba en el velador, la tomé y la arrojé al otro lado de la pieza reventado el cristal del marco, me vale una mierda, no quiero nada de esa puta en mi pieza, pero eso lo dejaré para más tarde, ahora me voy a divertir de lo lindo con la chica de la disco, casi no sentía nada, ella no me daba el placer que sentía con Bella, cuando la penetré no sentí nada, absolutamente nada, sólo pensaba en Bella, en su cuerpo caliente junto al mío, sus caricias, sus besos, sus jadeos, ¡carajo! no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, la chica jadeaba y pedía más y maldita sea se lo di, pero estaba vacío, cuando acabamos abrí la puerta para que Carolina se marchara, y ahí la vi, cruzamos mirada y la mirada de odio que me dio cuando vio a la chica de la disco salir de mi dormitorio casi desnuda y yo igualmente desnudo en el marco de la puerta, con que derecho se enojaba cuando ella había hecho lo mismo, más atrás venía Quil con una bolsa de hielo en la mano, pero sólo veía a Bella y algo no estaba bien, ella lloraba y la boca le sangraba, pasó por mi lado y se fue llorando a su pieza, ¡carajo! ¿qué había pasado?, bueno a mi que mierda me puede importar, ella ya no es nada para mi, me encerré en el dormitorio, pero no estaba tranquilo, la rabia y el remordimiento me carcomían, remordimiento no se por qué, pero así era, era como si la hubiera traicionado cuando había sido ella la que se estaba besuqueando con ese imbécil, quizá hace cuanto tiempo anda con los dos, me dirigí a darme una ducha antes de acostarme, cuando la escuché llorar, estaba con Quil en su dormitorio, y Quil, lloraba y gritaba varios insultos dirigidos a Jacob y a mí, me acerqué más a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor, pero sólo escuchaba el llanto de Bella.

Seguí hacia la ducha y cuando salí ya no estaba en el dormitorio, estaba en la sala de música y estaba destrozando todo a su paso, cuando me vio pasar me lanzó el chello, pero lo esquivé y dio un golpetazo fuerte contra el suelo

- maldito hijo de puta, me jodiste la vida, maricón

- de qué diablos hablas zorra, te vi, te estabas frotando como una puta con Jacob, no me mientas y admite que eres una jodida zorra

- ¿ah si, me viste con Jacob? Y por eso te trajiste a esa puta a nuestra cama

- Mi cama, mi pieza, entiende Isabella nosotros no somos nada, sólo compartimos sexo, buen sexo, pero nada más, no me interesas, eres otra zorra más en mi lista ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

- Maldito Edward sólo me utilizaste para calentar tu cama ¿verdad?

- Tú lo has dicho linda, además fue un reto extraordinario llevarse a la cama a la famosa fiera, pero no te entristezcas preciosa, cuando quieras mi cama estará lista para recibirte, como la zorrita que eres

- Te vas a arrepentir Cullen, me has dañado y ni siquiera sabes como fueron las cosas, pero sabes algo, ya no quiero que sepas lo que ocurrió con Jacob, no lo mereces, eres como todos los hombres un hijo de puta, no quiero volver a verte, te odio, te juro que te odio, nunca te voy a perdonar

- No necesito tu perdón, no me mereces nada

- Largo, déjame sola

- ¿Bella? ¿qué diablos haces Cullen?, déjala sola, no te atrevas a buscarla más, no te acerques o te mato– vamos linda, vamos a ponerte más hielo – no dejaré que Cullen te haga más daño

- Mi querido Quil, él ya me dañó toda – me escuchaste maricón, me dañaste como nunca me dañaron.

Ahí la vi realmente en la claridad, su rostro estaba rojo, su labio partido y colorado, su cuello con marcas rojas ¿qué diablos le había pasado?, me quedé mirándole las marcas y ella se dio cuenta

- oh, no te preocupes de esto – dijo señalándose – esto no es nada comparado con lo que me hiciste tú.

Se fue nuevamente a su dormitorio y yo me fui al mío, cuando entré mi celular sonaba, miré la pantalla y era Emmett.

- Emmett, ahora no puedo hablar, por favor hablamos mañana

- Espera, quiero saber como está Bella

- Bien supongo, llorando, pero bien

- ¿qué diablos te pasa? Dejas a Bella sola en la disco, el puto de Jacob la ataca, la golpea y trata de violarla y tú como si nada

Creo que dejé de respirar en ese momento, mi Bella casi violada y yo tan equivocado, maldición colgué el teléfono y me di de golpes contra la pared, ella no estaba besuqueándose con Jacob, él la estaba obligando y yo la dejé ahí para que el maldito siguiera con su ataque y después traje a una puta a nuestra cama y ella la vió, no me di cuenta en que momento pero ya estaba llorando y golpeando mi puño contra la pared, la había cagado, la había perdido para siempre, jamás me perdonaría, yo jamás me perdonaría todo lo que le había dicho y hecho, ahora me daba cuenta, yo… la… quería, ahora me daba cuenta, ahora que la había perdido por mis ridículos celos y mi inseguridad, corrí hacia su habitación y llorando le suplicaba que abriera

- Bella por favor, abre, quiero verte, por favor abre amor, perdóname Bella, Bella te quiero, por favor conversemos, ha sido todo un terrible error, por favor déjame ayudarte, déjame explicarte – pero la puerta jamás se abrió y ella no me contestó.

Salí hecho una fiera a la casa de Emmett, el sabía bien lo que había pasado y yo quería explicaciones, además necesitaba calmarme, porque tenía unas ansias enormes de matar al desgraciado de Jacob por haber maltratado a Bella, aunque si soy honesto el mayor daño se lo había hecho yo, mierda ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?.

Cuando llegué donde Emmett, él estaba como loco

- ¿sabes lo que sentí cuando vi lo que estaba pasando?, ella es mi amiga, como mi hermana y ese jodido muchacho se quiso aprovechar de ella, si no hubiera sido por Quil, él….él la habría violado, maldición Edward porque te fuiste y la dejaste sola

- Eso no es lo peor amigo, ahora me odiarás, aunque no más de lo que yo mismo de odio – le conté todo lo ocurrido y sus ojos se fueron oscureciendo por la rabia al saber como había tratado a Bella, él realmente la quería, maldición todos la querían y yo la estaba haciendo sufrir

- Te pasaste, nunca te creí capaz de hacerle daño a mi pequeña hermanita, por que diablos tenías que lastimarla, no la mereces, pobre de mi Bella, otro golpe más, ahora no quiero ni saber lo que pasará con su vida, ella estaba tan contenta, feliz contigo, ¡maldición Edward! Como pudiste, todos te apoyábamos y nos defraudaste

- Crees que no lo se, ella jamás me perdonará

- No, nunca lo hará, le costó tanto poder abrirse y ahora se volverá a cerrar y que dios nos ampare pero presiento que la fiera volverá a comerse el mundo

Los días pasaron el Emmett tenía razón la fiera volvió más fuerte que nunca, su mirada fría y distante, ya no sonreía, con el único que se juntaba era con Quil, se alejó de todos los demás, todos le temían nuevamente, en casa era peor, se encerraba todo el tiempo en su dormitorio y sólo salía para ir al colegio, a mi no me hablaba, era como si yo no existiera, ni siquiera en clases, ya ni me molestaba, tampoco me insultaba, nada de nada, me ignoraba completamente y cada día yo sufría un poco más, a estas alturas me había dado cuenta de que no solamente la quería, la amaba, como mierda no me di cuenta antes, nunca le dije que la amaba, siempre le decía que sólo era sexo, todo mentira, me engañaba a mi mismo la amaba con locura, en las noches no podía dormir, su aroma, su presencia estaban por toda la habitación, grabada a fuego en mi piel, cerraba los ojos y lo único que veía era ella, cuando sonreía en mis brazos, cuando hacíamos el amor y me miraba con tanta ternura, mierda ahora en sus ojos no había nada, sólo indiferencia, no podía evitarlo lloraba por ella, lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho, la extrañaba tanto.

BELLA POV

Una maldita semana desde que vi a esa zorra salir del cuarto de Edward, el maldito perro me la había hecho, pero esto no quedaba así, no me vengaría, total él no sentía nada por mí, pero yo saldría adelante, como siempre lo he hecho, ahora soy más fuerte exteriormente, porque por dentro lloro por lo que me hizo, ahora me alegro de no haberle dicho que lo quería, mejor así, ahora me puedo divertir y que se preparen todos porque la Bella que conocían no se compara con esta otra Bella, no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie, mis padres ni se enteraron de lo que me pasó, para variar el trabajo los absorbe y nunca he sido su prioridad, ellos tampoco lo son, nadie lo es, mis amigos me llaman pero no les contesto las llamadas, incluso a Quil lo he dejado de lado, nada me importa, que se pudran todos.

Iba en mi querida moto sin rumbo, sin querer llegué al cementerio, hacía tiempo que no venía por acá, pero ya no me importaba nada, llegué a la tumba de mi hermana y conversé todo lo que me pasaba, como si ella pudiera escucharme y ayudarme ¡patética!, no me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida encima de su lápida.

- Anthony mira un ángel. Un ángel hermoso, yo tenía razón los ángeles existen – ¿estaba soñando o de verdad escuchaba voces?, de todas maneras no quería despertar, esas voces eran tan hermosas

- mary, que cosas dices, los ángeles no exis…..ten – abrí mis ojos y dos rostros hermosos me miraban incrédulos

- mmm, hola ¿eres una ángel?

- Eh, no, no lo soy – le respondí a la pequeña niña que me miraba con adoración

- Pero eres tan linda, yo digo que si eres un ángel – el joven me miró y sonrió, tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa como él mismo, después del maldito Edw… era el hombre más atractivo que había conocido

- Hola me llamo Anthony y esta es mi hermanita mary, discúlpala, pero cree que eres un ángel y la verdad ahora estoy seguro de que si existen

- No me hagas reír - dije con sarcasmo y el hizo una mueca, no tengo nada de ángel dije en un susurro

- Oh, pero puedes ser nuestro ángel personal ¿cierto? Preguntó la pequeña mary

- ¿cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Bella y si me disculpan me tengo que ir, no me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida, permiso

- Bella, no estés triste, los ángeles no deberían llorar – dijo Anthony regalándome una sonrisa que me deslumbró

- No estoy triste y no estoy llorando, adiós

Me fui como alma que lleva el diablo, no quería que esos desconocidos me vieran tan expuesta, tenía tanto dolor, un ángel, ja, de ángel no tengo nada y menos con la decisión que tomé, retomaría las cosas como estaban antes que llegara Cullen.

Al llegar a la casa Edward-maricón-Cullen me estaba esperando, descarado el idiota

- Bella ¿dónde estabas?, yo, estaba preocupado Sue dijo que saliste temprano y que no habías vuelto

- Quién demonios te crees para controlarme, yo salgo cuando quiero y vuelvo a la hora que se me da la gana

- Lo siento Bella, no te estoy controlando, es sólo que….

- ¡qué! Cullen, por dios, no digas que estás preocupado, nadie te la cree, además andaba de zorra con el último amante que tengo, así que no te preocupes

- No digas eso, tú no eres así, mira se que no quieres que hablemos de lo que ocurrió esa noche, pero quiero hacerlo, por favor Bella, déjame explicarte

- Ok, si con eso me dejas en paz, tienes 2 minutos Cullen, porque tengo que hacer esta noche, así que no me retrases

Me explicó toda su maldita verdad, ja como si le fuera a creer, es un mentiroso, lo miré fríamente y escuché toda su maldita farsa

- ¿terminaste?

- Bella, yo te amo, hasta esa noche no me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, pero es verdad, te amo más que a mi vida, te extraño tanto, si pudieras…

- Y crees que me importa – lo interrumpí, no podía escuchar más mentiras, no podía soportarlo

- Es verdad Bella yo…

- No digas más - casi grité – no me interesa nada de ti, yo si te quise, pero ya ves, ya te olvidé, eso es lo maravilloso de ser adolescente y zorra, todo se olvida, con respecto a tus sentimientos no te creo, quizás extrañas el sexo, pero eso puedes encontrarlo en otro lado, a mi jamás me tendrás otra vez – ya te burlaste bastante de mi y me utilizaste como te dio la gana, ahora déjame en paz para siempre

- Bella, por favor, no …

- Púdrete Cullen le dije alzando mis dos dedos medios en su dirección.

Me preparé y me fui a la disco, ahora me divertiría, me había comprado ropa nueva y quería lucir mi nuevo look, me puse una falda negra hasta las rodillas pero rasgada por lo que mostraba mucha pierna, un corsé púrpura con negro que dejaba al descubierto mi ombligo, medias caladas negras y botas bajas negras con varias hebillas y broches, hace días que me había comprado varias tenidas parecidas, pero no había tenido las ganas de ponérmela, pero cuando vi a Anthony en el cementerio me gusto su estilo dark y me animé, puse sombra púrpura y negra en mis ojos, además los delinee y labial rojo, estaba hermosa, tomé una chaqueta negra de cuero y bajé a buscar mi moto, pero como no, me encontré con el jodido Cullen en el comedor y casi se le salieron los ojos de las cuencas al verme, paseé por su lado y ni lo miré, ja, quedó embobado al verme, desgraciado caliente ningún hijo de puta me volvería a dañar.

Cuando llegué a la disco lo primero que vi fue a James y sonreí, él al verme fue hasta mi lado

- ¿Bella eres tú? – ja idiota

- Sip, soy yo ¿qué quieres James?

- Yo, bueno, Bella aún me gustas mucho y quería saber si yo…bueno…si tú quisieras darme otra oportunidad, no se que pasó la vez pasada, te he llamado varias veces, pero nunca respondes

- Si no respondo es por que no tengo nada que decir James y no he querido hablar contigo, bueno porque me da mucha vergüenza lo que te hice – ja y más ja, eso sólo un tonto se lo puede creer

- ¿en verdad?, yo te he extrañado tanto, se que sólo salimos una vez, pero hace tanto tiempo que me gustas, no sabes en realidad hace cuanto tiempo te he admirado en silencio y a la distancia

- ¿cómo es eso?

- Mira, la verdad, es que yo era novio de tu hermana cuando…. Ella murió, bueno en realidad habíamos terminado, pero tú quizás no lo recuerdes pero yo una vez vine a tu casa para un cumpleaños tuyo, cuando cumpliste 14, en ese tiempo todavía no era novio de Vanessa, sólo éramos compañeros, pero esa vez cuando te vi mi día se iluminó, no se qué fue lo que pasó, digo tú eras una niña y yo era mayor, pero la verdad es que eras tan hermosa y me hipnotizaste, no podía dejar de mirarte, me reprochaba interiormente por querer besarte, porque no era correcto y cuando tu hermana hablaba de ti en la universidad, yo me quedaba embelesado escuchando todas las historias que contaba de ti, de cómo tocabas el chello, como cantabas, que eras tan fuerte y madura, pero tan inocente a la vez, yo simplemente soñaba y soñaba contigo, después del accidente vine al funeral y al entierro, pero tú nunca me viste, jamás me has visto como yo deseo que me mires, después escuché de tu cambio, de que te decían la fiera y todas esas cosas y por eso me vine a estudiar acá, quería volver a verte, conocerte y te he visto desde antes que empezara a cortejarte, siempre te miro Bella, se que creerás que soy un acosador, pero siempre estaba en las sombras viéndote con tus amigos y la verdad es que no aguanto más Bella yo te quiero, no, te amo y quiero que me des una oportunidad para quererte, quizás con el tiempo tú también me quieras.

- No se James, me han pasado tantas cosas últimamente que no se

- Supe lo que te hizo el perro de Jacob y déjame decirte que la paliza que le di no se le olvidará en su vida

- ¿en serio? Tú le pegaste

- Claro, yo estaba acá y vi cuando Quil te llevaba ensangrentada y le pregunté a Emmett qué pasaba y me contó, entonces lo golpee, aunque Quil ya le había pegado, no pude evitarlo y lo dejé hecho bolsa

- Wow, no tenía idea, Jacob no ha ido más a clases, seguramente tiene miedo de que lo denuncie y se ha de estar escondiendo

- Lo que no entiendo Bella, él era tu amigo, cómo pudo hacerte eso

- Mmm, bueno él estaba bastante ebrio y además dijo que hace tiempo que me quería y bla, bla, bla, jamás lo perdonaré, eso tenlo por seguro

- Me imagino ¿qué dices Bella me das una oportunidad?

- Deja pensarlo, pero por ahora invítame un trago y bailemos toda la noche, quizás más rato te de una respuesta, vamos a divertirnos

- Ok, lo que tú digas y deja decirte que te ves maravillosa, eres tan sensual

- Jajaja, no pierdes tu tiempo ¿eh?- Vamos la noche es joven y quiero emborracharme hasta caerme

Y dicho y hecho me emborraché como cuba y nos dimos unos buenos besos con James, decidí darle una oportunidad, para vengarme claro, no iba a olvidar lo que hizo, por supuesto que yo sabía que él había sido novio de mi hermana, él la destruyó y yo lo destruiría a él además del beneficio extra de diversión, porque para ser sinceras el idiota era divertidísimo, íbamos cantando a todo pulmón por la carretera en mi moto, el auto de él quedó en la disco, dijo que después lo iría a buscar, cuando llegamos eran como las 5 de la madrugada y al bajarnos de la moto nos caímos juntos y quedamos llenos de tierra y las risotadas no se hicieron esperar, era tan cómico apenas podía dar tres pasos sin tambalearme y james en una de sus caídas se había roto el pantalón a la altura de la rodilla y estaba todo despeinado, cuando abrí la puerta volvimos a caer quedando en el umbral tirados de espaldas muertos de la risa, en ese momento sentimos bulla en la cocina y nos incorporamos como pudimos entre risas y besos cuando escuchamos a alguien carraspear

- Bella pero ¿qué mierda pasa acá?

- Ey hola profe jajajaja

- Estás borracha

- No tanto jajajaja

- Ey profe no se enoje, ella es mayorcita para hacerlo, además anda con su novio así que no se preocupe, yo la cuido jajaja

- Oh, si claro James has tomado más que yo jajaja y te has caído más veces que yo

- Bella vete a tu cuarto ahora, mañana hablamos

- Uyyyy el profesorcito está molesto, tienes complejo de papito – le reté, estaba realmente furioso

- Ahora Bella, a tu cuarto ahora

- Ya James vete mira que Cullen está gruñón, seguramente no encontró a alguna zorra para traerla al dormitorio – ah toma llévate la moto, mañana me la traes y no se te ocurra chocarla, porque antes de patearte el trasero te quedas sin novia

- Ok, no me queda tan lejos, hasta mañana NOVIA – gritó corriendo hacia la moto y cuando se subió le silbé fuertemente y de manera que daba a entender que lo encontraba sexy. Edward cerró fuertemente la puerta y a empujones me llevó escaleras arriba

- No puedo creer Bella, estás muy borracha y mira tu aspecto toda sucia

- Ah, es que con James nos caímos unas cuantas veces – oh hubieras visto fue tan cómico jajajaja

- ¿es cierto que son novios?

- Si, me lo propuso y le dije que si

- ¿Mi Bella por qué lo hiciste? ¿no ves que me haces daño?

- Ja, daño y una mierda Cullen, además James me gusta, es divertido, sexy, me quiere y por que me da la regalada gana, no tengo que darte explicaciones hasta mañana querido profe, al llegar al dormitorio me tumbé en la cama y quedé lona, estaba reventada, la había pasado genial.

Primer día de revancha había matado tres pájaros de un tiro: enganché a James, me divertí a morir y molesté a Cullen. Ja la vida me vuelve a sonreír.

Espero les guste, dejen sus reviews

cariños. sandra


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** **los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

CAPÍTULO XIV

EDWARD POV

Ya no podía soportarlo, Bella cada día actuaba peor, además de restregarme a la cara de su noviazgo con el hijo de puta de James, había llegado borracha, vestida de una manera tan sensual, pero para lucírselo a ese imbécil, esto se estaba poniendo mal, en el colegio era peor, había bajado considerablemente las notas, era cada vez más insolente tanto conmigo como con el resto de los profesores, se escapaba a diario de clases, eso era cuando decidía asistir, porque a menudo no asistía, había dejado a sus amigos de lado y cuando platiqué con Quil él estaba igual de preocupado que yo, pero dice que la entiende, que se está rebelando a todos, está descargando la ira que ha contenido por dos años, pero no me quiso contar qué mierda fue lo que le pasó a Bella en ese tiempo, estaba cada vez más frustrado, lleno de dolor, lleno de amor por esa chica que me odiaba con toda su alma, lo notaba en su mirada despectiva, en la mueca de asco que se formaba cada vez que me miraba, en su reproche silencioso, agónico, mi alma sufría y los sueños volvieron a atormentarme, ella siempre a la distancia, de espalda a mi, alejándose de mi lado en forma rauda, premeditada, la llamaba, le imploraba que no me dejara, pero era inútil ella siempre se alejaba de mi lado.

Cada desprecio, cada maldita mirada me volvía loco, me tenía en sus manos, cada día la amaba más y no podía repetírselo porque no me creía ¡y con justa razón! La había cagado en grande y la había perdido, pero no para siempre porque aunque ella me odiara yo iba a luchar por ella, una vez la conquisté y lo haría de nuevo, ella era mía y no iba a permitir que el hijo de puta de James le pusiera una mano encima ¡MÍA! Gritaba mi interior, la conquistaría como nunca lo había hecho antes, aunque fuera la maldita fiera sin corazón yo sabía que tenía sentimientos buenos, escondidos, pero están ahí, se que es así, esa mujer que tuve entre mis brazos hace tan poco días me lo había demostrado con su entrega, con sus caricias, con su infinita pasión, estaba decidido la recuperaría como que me llamaba Edward Cullen, esa fiera sería domada y no la volvería a perder por nada del mundo.

BELLA POV

Mi coraza estaba imperturbable, aunque había momentos en que quería flaquear, pero no, no podía darme el lujo de darle más poder para que me dañara, casi me había destruido, era el dolor más grande por el que estaba pasando, pero me recuperaría, siempre lo hacía, siempre.

Hoy había empezado como un día relativamente normal, estaba hastiada, mis padres habían regresado de su último viaje de negocios y enseguida Charlie me había notado rara, lo aplaqué como siempre mostrando mi lado despreocupado, pero se que no se lo tragó, en cambio Renne fue más fría y me amenazó con cerrarme las cuentas de las tarjetas ya que le habían informado desde el colegio de mi bajo rendimiento, de mis escapadas y mis faltas, así que ahí me estaba mamando el infructuoso intento de ser una madre preocupada conmigo, ¡ja! Esa no se la compraba, hace tiempo que había dejado de ser una madre para mi, desde ese maldito día en que no conté con su puto apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba

- mira niña, las cosas en esta vida se ganan y tú no estás haciendo el esfuerzo para ganarte nada de lo que te brindamos con tu padre, nos matamos trabajando para darte un futuro mejor y no lo aprecias y lo que es peor nos defraudas

- ja, mira quien habla de defraudar, ustedes me han defraudado a mi primero

- ¿de qué diablos hablas Bella?, desde que tu hermana murió has cambiado tanto, antes eras dulce ahora no eres ni la sombra de esa niña a la que tanto adoraban todos los que te conocían

- Ese es el maldito punto, no soy una niña, he crecido, madurado y ustedes insisten en tratarme como si aún lo fuera, no me toman en consideración para nada, ni siquiera saben las cosas que me pasan, lo que siento ¿alguna vez me has preguntado cómo mierda me siento? ¡nunca lo has hecho! ¡nunca!

- Mi niña, las cosas no son así, lo que pasa es que trabajamos mucho y es para darte un futuro mejor

- Y crees que a mi me importa tu maldita plata, ni siquiera sabes en que la ocupo, ¿alguna vez has revisado los estados de cuenta de mis tarjetas? Para saber en qué gasto el dinero que me depositan

- No amor, nunca reviso en qué gastas el dinero, sólo se que gastas bastante, incluso en varias ocasiones has sobrepasado el límite, así que no digas que no te importa el dinero

- A mi no me importa, lo que me importa es en lo que lo ocupo, pero como no te interesa saber mis actividades fuera del maldito colegio para que te voy a contar

- Bella, ¿por qué te has apartado tanto de nosotros?, antes no eras así mi vida, antes siempre eras accesible

- No ha sido por mi culpa, ¿jamás has pensado en qué me pudo alejar de ustedes? ¿jamás has pensado que cuando Vanessa murió y yo me recluí en casa de Quil también necesitaba apoyo? Todo ese tiempo que estuve en su casa ni un solo maldito día fueron a visitarme, no llamaron por teléfono para saber si estaba bien, si los necesitaba, ustedes perdieron una hija, pero yo perdí una hermana, mi mejor amiga, mi alma gemela, eso era Vanessa para mi y no recibí el apoyo, el amor, el consuelo de ustedes, nunca estuvieron para mi, es como si ustedes hubieran muerto con Vanessa y me dejaron más sola que nunca, cuando más los necesitaba no estuvieron presente, eso hace dos putos años y aún no saben lo que siento, lo que me pasó, nunca les ha interesado saber por qué mierda estoy tan jodida, por qué tengo tanta ira, por qué mierda no voy al cementerio, sólo reproches, sólo dinero en tarjetas para que pueda gastar a manos llenas y ustedes no tengan remordimientos de ningún tipo conmigo ¿no?

- Bella, hijita, no es así, por favor perdónanos, yo, yo no sabía, por favor déjame entender..

- No, ya es tarde, ahora no puedo, ahora estoy jodidamente perdida, ahora estoy realmente sola, ¡quiero estar sola!

- Hija

- No, ahora no, quizás alguna vez

Al salir del estudio me encontré de sopetón con mi mayor pesadilla, me miraba raro, seguramente había escuchado la discusión con mi madre, trató de volver a buscarme con la mirada ya que le esquivé los ojos, pero seguí mi camino y cuando iba llegando a la puerta para irme al colegio me tomó del brazo y me giró para que lo mirara de frente, quité presurosa mi brazo, su toque me quemaba, la electricidad recorría mi piel, el anhelo de sentir su cuerpo contra el mío se hizo presente, el deseo recorriendo mi cuerpo, mi interior se alborotó y mis Bellas se retorcían en una lucha encarnizada por lograr el control absoluto de mi cuerpo y mi mente, mi fiera interna luchaba con dientes y uñas para dominar, para esconder el deseo de mi cuerpo y mi corazón, levantando barricadas cada vez más altas en torno mío, mi consciencia me decía que escuchara lo que Edward tenía que decir, que escuchara mi corazón, ante esto mi fiera mostraba sus dientes afilados y mi consciencia se escondió sollozando mi Julieta como siempre tan romántica suspiraba de amor por ese hombre y me decía dulcemente que le diera otra oportunidad que él me decía la verdad, que me amaba, ante esa declaración mi fiera y mi consciencia le dieron una paliza a Julieta y la relegaron en un rincón, mi cabeza daba vueltas con tanto acoso en mi interior, Edward seguía mirándome fijamente, traté de escabullirme, pero me tapó la salida con ese cuerpo de dios griego que tiene y que hace pocos días me había encargado me recorrer con manos y lengua en toda su extensión, ¡mierda! Ya estaba apareciendo la zorra que llevo dentro y ella se regodeaba con la vista y los recuerdos calientes con ese hombre que me dañaba.

- Bella por favor hablemos, no soporto tu indiferencia, háblame aunque sea para que me insultes por favor dime algo

No le di el maldito gusto y lo empujé para salir, Emmett ya debería estar esperando en la pista, así que saqué fuerza de flaqueza y me dirigí presurosa hasta la pista, no quería pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, era mucho, mucho en este momento para mí, diablos cómo deseaba al imbécil Cullen, de sólo verlo, sentirlo cerca mi cuerpo reaccionaba, las terminaciones nerviosas trabajaban a full y me dejaban excitada y anhelante de ese cuerpo perfecto poseyéndome de mil maneras distintas y en mil escenarios.

La pista Bella, enfócate en la pista, en el viento que recorre tu cara, la adrenalina que se dispara por tu cuerpo, la velocidad que alcanzas, casi vuelas Bella en la pista, déjate llevar, deja esos pensamientos a un lado y concéntrate en correr, corre como siempre lo has hecho, corre, corre, corre.

Y así lo hice corrí con todo apenas Emmett indicó la partida y presionando el cronómetro para medir mi tiempo. Volé por la pista, eso lo hacía muy bien, corría como siempre alejándome de mis tormentos, dejando a mis despreocupados padres atrás, mi puto noviazgo con el asqueroso de James, mi alejamiento de mis amigos, dejando el dolor que me causó Edward a un lado por un pequeño momento de paz interior, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando de reojo vi aparecer al maricón de Jacob acercarse a la pista, me detuve en seco, Emmett trataba de que se fuera, pero era tarde ya lo había visto y me acerqué lentamente, amenazadoramente, mi fiera interna estaba cargando el arma para destrozarlo y se reía a carcajadas mientras apuntaba con las dos manos las dos pistolas cargadas en dirección a mi antiguo amigo, ese que había traicionado mi confianza y había mancillado mi cuerpo con sus toqueteos forzados.

Mientras me acercaba vi acercarse corriendo a Edward en nuestra dirección, mi Julieta aplaudía contenta según ella por el acto de caballerosidad que esperaba de parte de Edward, pero mi fiera dejó un arma apuntada a Jacob y dirigió la otra en dirección a Cullen, Julieta imploraba que no le hiciera más daño a Edward, pero mi fiera le mordió el trasero a Julieta dejándola callada.

- Bella, por favor escúchame – imploraba Jacob mientras me acercaba a paso lento - Bella ese día estaba borracho, no se qué me pasó, yo nunca te hubiera lastimado

- ¡ja! Ahora quieres hablar, qué, no vas a golpearme por la espalda para poder poner tus sucias garras en mi cuerpo

- Bella por favor, no quería, pero ¡ mierda! No aguanto más yo te quiero, te deseo como loco y tú nunca me has dado la oportunidad, como amigos siempre Quil es el primero, tu confidente, él único en quien confías y eso me duele mucho y como amante te buscaste a ese profesor, crees que no se que tienen una relación y que te le entregaste, te conozco mejor de lo que tú piensas, siempre te respeté por que eras intocable para todos, pero llegó Cullen y te dejaste llevar, ya no eres mi princesa intocable, ese te quitó lo más bello que tenías

- ¿y por eso me atacaste? Jajaja eres un cínico Jacob, no me quieres, eres como todos, sólo quieres tenerme, regodearte que tuviste a la fiera, la intocable, la inalcanzable, pero NUNCA, ESCUCHA BIEN NUNCA VAS A TENERME, NUNCA perdiste mi amistad y mi respeto y ahora te aconsejo que corras porque ya no estoy indefensa, no quiero verte nunca más, jamás te acerques otra vez a mi, te desprecio, eres un asqueroso que trató de obtener a la fuerza algo que se le negaba, eres un cobarde hijo de puta

- Bella, por favor me volví loco de rabia cuando te vi fajándote con Cullen, cuando vi cómo se miraban con tanto amor, tus ojos lo miraban con amor y deseo, nunca miraste a nadie así y me enloquecí, yo quería ser el elegido de tu corazón…

- Corre perro que quiero darte cacería CORRE – el cobarde salió corriendo como el perro que era.

Emmett y Edward que habían escuchado todo trataron de detenerme, pero los empujé y los miré con odio por tratar de detenerme, se que me dejaron, porque eras más grandes y más fuerte que yo, si me hubieran querido detener en forma seria lo habrían logrado, pero sabían en el fondo que Jacob lo merecía y que yo necesitaba el desquite, así que salí corriendo tras el perro y luego le di alcance, lo derribé al suelo y me perdí de rabia golpeándolo con puños y pies, la rabia recorría mi cuerpo sacando el veneno y el dolor que me causó su acción tan cobarde, sólo recuerdo el cansancio y las lágrimas de rabia que expulsaban mis ojos cuando unos fuertes brazos me rodearon para que me detuviera, el olor tan conocido y ansiado por mi cuerpo se coló por mi nariz dándome por un momento la paz que necesitaba en ese momento de arrebato, Edward me tomó en brazos y yo me aferré a su pecho llorando con más fuerza, llegué a mi dormitorio envuelta en sus brazos y me depositó con calma en la cama aún abrazados mientra depositaba besos por todo mi rostro y murmuraba una y otra vez que lo sentía mucho, que me amaba con todo su corazón, que lo perdonara.

Estaba indefensa, mis muros estaban cayendo estrepitosamente ese hombre se había grabado a fuego en mi piel y en mi corazón, lo amaba, lo amaba con toda mi alma, pero me había utilizado él mismo lo dijo, sólo había servido para calentarle la cama, mi fiera estaba despertando y aún le quedaban balas en la pistola para defenderse y ahora estaban apuntando directamente al corazón de Edward

- déjame de una puta vez Edward, no vuelvas a tocarme nunca más – nooooooo gritaba mi Julieta y mi fiera rugía, mi consciencia brillaba por su ausencia

- bella no, no me alejes de tu vida, no puedo vivir sin ti amor, te necesito, te amo, te deseo con toda mi alma, sólo a ti, tú eres la única para mi

- ¡noooo!, no entiendes que no te creo nada, lo dejaste muy claro esa noche, no signifiqué nada para ti, pero no te preocupes porque no te quiero, sólo me saqué el gusto con el profe nuevo y medianamente atractivo, así que no tienes por que fingir para sentirte mejor los dos nos utilizamos y jamás te he querido o amado, nunca, nunca te podré querer, no significas nada para mi, eres como los demás, eres otro perro que sólo quería mi cuerpo, ahora lárgate

- No digas esas cosas, yo se que sientes algo por mi, deja demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero

Lo dejé hablando solo y me fui directo a la ducha, un baño relajante me calmaría, estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, me miré las manos y mis nudillos estaban rotos y llenos de sangre ¡mierda si que dolía! Pero había hecho bien, Jacob no se atrevería a ponerme un puto dedo encima nuevamente y Edward….oh Edward espero que deje sus mentiras de lado o el próximo golpeado será él, seré pequeña pero tengo una fuerza que cuando me domina la rabia la dejo salir y no me para nadie.

Cuando salí de la tina me curé los nudillos y me vendé las manos, no era para tanto pero no quería andar luciendo mis marcas de guerra, al llegar a mi dormitorio Sue se encontraba ordenando y tenía una mueca de disgusto en la cara, al parecer se había enterado de la refriega que armé en la pista, claro que siendo tía de Jacob no le agradaba lo que había pasado, aunque cuando conversamos me dejó bien claro que no aprobaba para nada la actitud de Jacob y que le diría a sus padres lo que me había hecho, mi dulce nana me quería tanto como yo a ella, además me informó que me había llamado James y que ahora estaba por llegar, a mi nana tampoco le gustaba James, decía que tenía algo raro en la mirada, yo sabía lo que era, pero no le dije nada por el momento. Cuando James llegó lo hice pasar directo a mi dormitorio, Edward se encontraba en la sala así que presenció cuando lo invité a mi cuarto, sus ojos denotaban ¿dolor?, cínico que dolor va a sentir si sólo calenté su maldita cama donde después de folló a esa puta de la disco.

Con James conversamos y se mostró preocupado por mis vendas, así que le dije la verdad, omitiendo claro a Edward y mi romance con él, estaba furioso, se paseaba como león enjaulado por mi habitación profiriendo amenazas e insultos contra Jacob y todos los que me quisieran hacer daño, trataba de besarme pero lo alejé diciendo que estaba cansada y enfadada por lo que había pasado, así que me dejó tranquila, pusimos música y conversamos del colegio, de mis amigos, sus amigos y un montón de tonterías más, si no supiera como es en realidad diría que es una persona agradable y con la que podría entablar una amistad, la verdad es que se estaba comportando como un verdadero novio preocupado y consciente, pero yo sabía que no era así, a mi hermana no la trató así, la destruyó y yo haría lo mismo con él, lástima que mi hermana se hubiera fijado en él y él le hiciera tanto daño, ahora las cartas estaban echadas y James no se salvaría de mi juicio y condena.

Nos fuimos a dar un paseo por el jardín, ya que me estaba aburriendo en el dormitorio, además no quería ese tipo de intimidad con mi víctima, así que paseamos tranquilamente por el jardín, hasta que mi inoportuna madre hizo acto de presencia y no me quedó de otra que presentarlo como mi novio, ella estaba encantada, ya que el padre de James era dueño de una importante fábrica automotriz y Renne esas cosas las valoraba ¡madres frívolas!, lo invitó a almorzar y James aceptó encantado la invitación.

El almuerzo fue bastante incómodo Edward me lanzaba miradas cargadas de dolor y a James de celos y odio, gesto que no pasó inadvertido para nadie, mis padres me miraban de reojo y casi podía oír en la cabeza de mi madre el click que le daba a entender que algo pasaba ahí entre los tres, mi padre miraba desconfiado a James, ya había olvidado lo perceptivo que era, siempre decía que yo había sacado la intuición de él.

Sue por otro lado me miraba y después miraba a Edward y luego nuevamente a mi, si, mi nana ya sabía que ahí había pasado algo y ella estaba tan contenta por esa cortísima relación, decía que éramos el uno para el otro, que ella sabía que entre nosotros existía amor y cuando supo el motivo de quiebre se enfureció, pero le dio la duda razonable a Edward y me decía que los celos los cargaba el demonio, pero que ella sabía que Edward me quería, ¡bah! Pura mierda.

EDWARD POV

Cuando llegó el idiota de James me quise morir, Bella lo llevó a su dormitorio, los celos que comían el alma de a poquito, pero ya conocía a mi niña, ella no era así, no caería nuevamente en mis celos, ella no lo quería a él, lo veía en la forma en que ella lo miraba, algo se cocinaba ahí, ella tenía sus motivos para andar con él y no era precisamente amor o deseo, ahora conocía la forma de mirar de Bella y cuando ella me miraba yo notaba que si me quería y sus ojos relucían el deseo que sentía por mi, eso me daba las fuerzas para hacer lo que estaba a punto de iniciar para conquistarla y que se diera cuenta de que si me quería y me perdonara.

Cuando James trataba de conquistarla en el colegio le mandaba ramos de flores, las más caras, pero yo había descubierto una foto de ella cuando era pequeña y estaba en un jardín rodeada de margaritas y se veía tan feliz y hermosa, espero le sigan gustando, ahora conocerás al Edward que has despertado mi niña, no te daré tregua, serás mía nuevamente de a poquito te conquistaré y derribaré tus murallas.

Me levanté temprano para ir al colegio, pero antes le dejé un pequeño ramo de margaritas que ayer había comprado, lo dejé enganchado el la perilla de la puerta de su dormitorio y me fui antes de que despertara, ya faltaba pocos minutos para que lo hiciera, así que me escondí en la sala de música, de allí podía ver claramente cuando abriera la puerta y se encontrara con mi sorpresa. A los pocos minutos salió y ¡bingo! Vió las flores y miro hacia todos lados antes de cogerlas entre sus dedos, las olió y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mi corazón estaba que explotaba de felicidad ¡había acertado, les gustaban las margaritas!, disimuladamente sacó una flor del ramo, el resto la tiró al piso y las pisó, pero la que sacó la llevó a su dormitorio, creo que para guardarla, cerré la puerta para que no me viera al pasar, cuando se fue al colegio me metí a su cuarto y ahí en el velador se encontraba la flor que había guardado ¡si! Lo conseguí, le gustó, primer paso listo.

Me fui más que contento al colegio, hoy tendría clases en su curso así que la vería, ella sabía que había sido yo, y quería ver como reaccionaba cuando me viera de frente en la sala de clases.

Cuando me tocó impartirle clases ella estaba seria como siempre y escuchando música recostada en la mesa y con los ojos cerrados, como siempre me estaba ignorando, Quil estaba a su lado y la codeó para que prestara atención, así que se sacó los audífonos y miró al frente, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron no estaba tan fría como siempre, había lago distinto en su mirada, pero esquivó rápidamente sus ojos y los posó en la pizarra, no pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mis labios, ella era tan testaruda y pretendía ser tan fría, pero ya la estaba conociendo y su mirada no me engañaba, ella era mía, todavía era mía.

La clase avanzaba y decidí ponerles una prueba sorpresa, ya que estaban muy revoltosos, se escucharon reclamos, pero impuse mi autoridad firmemente y les dicté las preguntas, si habían prestado atención a las últimas clases no les sería difícil de contestar, pero ahí había un problema, Bella nunca ponía atención a mis clases y además había faltado a varias estos últimos días, ya veremos mi fierecita si eres tan lista ahora que no has prestado atención.

La miraba atentamente, ella estaba concentrada escribiendo sin parar en su hoja, a ratos alzaba la vista y me quedaba mirando de una forma desafiante ¿qué tramaba mi niña rebelde? Esta tan intrigado de sus respuestas, casi todos los alumnos habían entregado las hojas con las respuestas, pero ella seguía escribiendo sin parar.

Fue la última en terminar y se acercó lentamente a mi mesa con la mirada clavada en mis ojos ¡carajo! Esa mirada me estaba derritiendo por dentro y ya estaba deseando ponerla en mi mesa y meterle mano debajo de esa minúscula y sexy faldita, recorrer sus largas y torneadas piernas, saborear su sexo húmedo y caliente listo para mi, mi respiración se estaba haciendo más rápida, mi pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad desgarradora, su exquisito olor se coló por mi nariz transportándome a esos días en que la tenía a mi merced bajo y encima de mi cuerpo sudado y anhelante de su calor, de sus gemidos, de sus gritos cuando la hacía tocar el cielo en este mismo escritorio, mi erección no podía ser mayor, hasta dolía y sólo con una mirada suya ¿sabría lo que me provocaba?, llegó a mi escritorio y bajó su vista hasta mis labios y se mordió su labio inferior, ella me desea, quiere besarme y yo no daba más del deseo, si seguía jugando se iba a quemar, la tomaría acá mismo como tantas veces, mis manos picaban por acariciarla, mi erección palpitaba por enterrarse completamente en su apretado sexo.

Me dirigió una sonrisa traviesa y coqueta, me incorporé y vió claramente mi erección, sonrió y me entregó su hoja y se retiró hacia la puerta sonriendo triunfal por lo que me había provocado ¡maldita arpía! Estaba jugando conmigo, pero me encantaba, esa sexualidad la saqué yo de su interior, yo la hice mujer, mi mujer, y pronto lo sería otra vez, sería mía para siempre, no podía vivir sin ella y me costara lo que me costara sería mía completamente, esa niña mujer me tenía en sus manos, me había conquistado y me estaba matando de amor y deseo, ya no habían dudas la amaba como enfermo.

Al revisar sus respuestas de la hoja me quedé estupefacto ¡qué mierda significaba esto!, no entendía una sola palabra de lo que decía ahí si se le podían decir palabras, había rellenado las preguntas con un lenguaje que no conocía, parecían puros disparates, pero conociéndola no lo eran, ¿qué diablos decía?, por eso me miraba de forma retadora cuando estaba escribiendo, esto era un reto, mi sonrisa se ensanchó sólo ella podía hacer esto, me tenía completamente maravillado y para que negarlo un poco cabreado ¿cómo mierda voy a saber ahora lo que la bruja escribió?, tendría que consultarle a alguien si sabía de este idioma de la fiera ¿alguien debía saber? ¿cierto?.

En recreo busqué a Quil para tratar de sonsacarle la información, él se largó a reír al ver las respuestas, pero no soltó prenda diciendo que no traicionaría a su amiga y se fue carcajeando y diciendo que hace años no usaban esa escritura que habían inventado cuando eran pequeños.

Cuando Quil se fue una chica llamada Sofía se acercó y me preguntó de manera muy sospechosa si Bella estaba metida en un problema, había escuchado mi conversación con Quil y sorprendentemente ella había sido amiga de Bella cuando pequeñas y sabía lo que significaba ese código como lo llamó ella, pero yo no quería que ella supiera lo que Bella había escrito por si ahí decía algo comprometedor para los dos, así que decliné su ofrecimiento de traducirme la hoja, así que me escribió el abecedario y debajo de cada letra puso la traducción en código, así que tendría bastante trabajo descifrando letra por letra para saber lo que había escrito, menuda tramposa me haría trabajar como chino para saber sus respuestas, además sus respuestas eran mucho más largas que la de sus compañeros, así que lo que restó del recreo y parte de la siguiente clase donde también impartí una prueba lo dediqué a traducir la famosa prueba de mi dulce y bella fiera.

Al llegar al término de jornada estaba en el estacionamiento cuando llegó el maldito de James a buscar a MI MUJER y ella mirándome de reojo y sonriendo se largó con ese puto, estaba más que cabreado, ella se larga con su noviecito y yo tengo que quemarme las pestañas para traducir su prueba, tenía unas ganas locas de arrancarla de su lado, llevármela y follarla como se merece por ser tan mierda conmigo y después de que la lleve al cielo tirarle su puta prueba y reprobarla, si, claro Cullen, lo que harías en realidad es hacerle el amor y después rogarle perdón y besarla mucho y acariciarla como una flor, como es ella, como una diosa.

Confundido en mis pensamientos amorosos y perversamente sexuales con mi alumna preferida me fui a la casa a seguir descubriendo lo que decía la hoja.

Por la tarde llegó Bella muy campante justo a la hora del té, Sue estaba enfadada porque no vino a almorzar y ella dijo que la madre de James la había invitado a almorzar, los celos empezaron a hacer ebullición dentro de mi, así que ya tenía una relación más formal con James, hasta había conocido a sus padres, esto no me pintaba nada bien, esa relación estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados y no me gustaba nada, tendría que avanzar ya mismo en mi plan de conquista si no quería perder completamente a mi niña en manos de ese gusano.

Como a las tres de la madrugada terminé de traducir la hoja de Bella ¡mierda esta niña si que escribe! No me defraudó, sus respuestas eran correctas y extensas, se había tomado su tiempo y había realizado el mejor examen que había dictado, ella tenía pasta de escritora, se notaba en la forma de transmitir una idea, como definía sus respuestas y la manera en que defendía su propio punto de vista con respecto a la obra literaria que habíamos estado estudiando las últimas semanas, ella era simplemente impresionante y maravillosa en todo lo que se proponía.

La semana pasó lentamente y Bella seguía en su plan de escaparse de clases, no se dónde mierda se metía, pero ya tenía claro que no se iba con James, ya que había averiguado y él a esa hora tenía clases en la universidad, estaba más que intrigado.

Cuando le había entregado los resultados de la prueba quedó sorprendida porque había descifrado su famoso código, por supuesto había sacado la nota máxima, ella dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia Quil que estaba a su lado, él negó con su cabeza y alzándose de hombros para negar que hubiera sido él, así que miró hacia atrás y vio directamente a Sofía, ella le dio una sonrisa irónica pensando que había logrado que Bella se metiera en problemas, entonces mi niña se paró de su asiento con la prueba en la mano y algo le dijo al oído y se devolvió a su asiento riendo a carcajadas, la chica Sofía estaba pálida y temblorosa en su asiento.

El día viernes había llegado, el último día de clases de la semana y me estaba dirigiendo a la casa cuando divisé la moto de Bella estacionada cerca de la playa, estacioné mi volvo lejos de la moto y me bajé a ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo Bella, cuando la divisé de lejos estaba sentada en una roca mirando el mar, se veía tan linda y tan serena, me acerqué lentamente sin que se diera cuenta, cuando estuve cerca me dejé ver para tantear su reacción, ella me miró pero no huyó de mi cercanía, así que llegué hasta su lado y me senté junto a ella.

- hola

- hola – recibí como respuesta

- Bella ¿qué haces acá? Deberías estar en casa almorzando

- no tengo hambre, además lo que haga no te importa

- claro que me importa, eres tú y todo lo que hagas me importa

- para por favor, no me hagas esto

- ¿Qué no te haga qué Bella?

- Esto, siendo amable conmigo, dejándome todos los días ramos de margaritas, tratando de convencerme de que me quieres, me cabrea y me confunde y no quiero creerte nada, no quiero volver a estar contigo

- Si te confundo es por que algo sientes por mi, no pudiste haberte entregado a mí sin sentir nada más que pasión, te conozco y no te entregarías si no sintieras amor por mi, el mismo que siento yo por ti mi niña

- Ese es el problema Edward, no me conoces, no sabes quién soy, lo que soy capaz de hacer, soy una persona horrible y manipuladora que juega con las personas, aunque se lo merezcan ¿quién me da el derecho a jugar con las personas?

- ¿qué ha pasado Bella? Dime qué te tiene así

- Es James, él….quiere comprometerse conmigo y compró las ilusiones y yo, yo….

- ¿queeeé? Bella no puedes aceptar, yo te amo, por favor dime que no lo amas a él, por favor, respóndeme, por favor nena, mi muñeca te amo tanto, no quiero perderte.

- Yo,yo..

- Ey, ángel durmiente – Bella giró su cabeza a donde provenía esa voz varonil, yo seguí su mirada y un chico se acercaba a donde nos encontrábamos ¿quién era ese chico? ¿conocía a Bella? Y ¿por qué le decía ángel durmiente?

- ¿Anthony?

- Hola Bella ¿cómo estás? – mierda si lo conocía y ¿de dónde?

Cuando el chico llegó a nuestro lado miraba a Bella embobado, era joven uno o quizás dos años mayores que Bella, su ropa era extraña, una mezcla de Dark y Grunge, sonreía abiertamente a mi niña.

- Mmm, bien, estoy bien ¿qué quieres? – Bella estaba nerviosa, se notaba en la entonación de su voz, quería salir corriendo ¿le había hecho algo malo este chico para que Bella estuviera tan nerviosa?

- Ey, no seas gruñona, sólo estaba paseando y te vi de lejos y quería saber si habías vuelto al ….

- Eh, yo me tengo que ir, lo siento no me puedo quedar por más tiempo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer – algo iba a decir Anthony y Bella lo interrumpió ¿qué se traía mi niña? ¿cuál era el secreto?

- Vamos Bella, en casa nos esperan, está haciendo frío y Sue se enojará si no llegamos a almorzar

- ¿es tu hermano? Mucho gusto soy Anthony

- Mmm, mucho gusto Edward y no soy su hermano, pero si vivimos juntos y nos tenemos que ir

- Ok, adiós

- Adiós Anthony

- Adiós Bella, adiós Edward

Nos estábamos alejando cuando el chico grita

- Ey Bella, mañana voy con Mary al cementerio ¿vas a estar como el otro día? - ¿qué? ¿Bella había ido al cementerio? ¿ahí lo había conocido?

- si vas espero no encontrarte dormida otra vez ángel durmiente, está haciendo mucho frío, no quiero que te enfermes

- mierda – masculló Bella y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la moto

Espero les guste, dejen sus reviews

cariños. sandra


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** **los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

CAPÍTULO XV

BELLA POV

Mierda, sin querer Anthony me echó de cabeza con lo de la visita al cementerio, podía sentir la mirada interrogante de Edward sobre mi, pero qué diablos le importaba a él lo que yo hacía o dejaba de hacer, no estaba haciendo nada malo, así que traté de relajarme

- Bella ¿cuándo fuiste al cementerio?

- Ah, ya no me acuerdo – dije alzándome de hombros en un gesto que parecía despreocupado

- Bella no le quites hierro al asunto, se lo doloroso que es ese tema para ti y yo sólo quería que supieras que cuentas con mi apoyo par….

- Para Cullen, mira no necesito tu ayuda para nada, ni siquiera se qué mierda haces acá, quiero estar sola, además no somos nada, ni siquiera nos soportamos

- No es así, yo….te quiero Bella, te amo y quiero que me perdones

- No, no, no, estás confundido, quizás te sientas con culpa, pero esto no es amor, ¡por favor! ¿quién mierda sabe qué es eso? – le contesté lo más calmada que podía aparentar

- Si te amo y te prometo que voy a conseguir que me perdones y que me ames

- ¡JA! Qué arrogancia señor Cullen, por si lo ha olvidado ya tengo novio y….

- Y tú no lo amas

- Eso no lo puedes saber

- Si lo se, crees que no me dado cuenta la forma en que lo miras, lo miras con asco, con odio

- Jajaja, eso es mentira, estás bien jodido Cullen, adiós

- Espera, esta conversación no ha terminado ¿quién es ese chico Anthony?

- Ah… él…bueno a él lo conocí el otro día y es bastante simpático y eso es todo

- ¿lo conociste en el cementerio?

- Sip

- ¿lo vas a seguir viendo?

- A ti qué te puede importar mis amistades

- Me molesta ese chico, apenas lo conoces y ya te llama por apelativos

- Adios Cullen – dije, no tenía sentido esta conversación, o sea que se vaya al carajo, no le debo explicaciones.

Me monté en la moto y arranqué. Cuando llegué a casa seguía con la incertidumbre que me llevó a la playa: James, había conseguido lo que esperaba, o sea que él se enamorara de mi, pero no sopesé que él me pediría matrimonio, o sea ¡hola! Tengo 17 años, no tengo planeado casarme y menos con él, pero esa propuesta me hizo ver por primera vez que tal vez estaba llegando demasiado lejos con mi venganza, me descolocó sobremanera la petición, además de que había alejado a Quil un poco de mi y él era la única persona que sabía lo que pasaba ahggg, estaba tan confundida.

Desperté al día siguiente, ¡joder! Nunca había dormido tanto, revisé el celular y me di cuenta de que ayer lo había dejado apagado, así que lo encendí y ¡mierda! Tenía 30 mensajes de texto de James, en todos decía que estaba preocupado, que me estaba llamando y no le contestaba, que lo llamara por favor, que me extrañaba, que me quería, que por favor lo llamara cuando tuviera tiempo y etc, etc, todos eran tan repetitivos que no los terminé de leer todos. Corrí hacia la cocina una vez que estuve lista para el colegio y cogí un vaso de leche con dos tostadas y guardé una fruta en la mochila, Sue me miraba detenidamente y me estaba poniendo nerviosa

- Suéltalo mi niña ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada Sue, no me pasa nada

- Sabes que a mi no puedes mentirme, te pasa algo ¿tiene que ver con Edward?

- ¿qué?, no, no tiene que ver con él, no me lo nombres por favor

- Entonces qué pasa, sácalo niña, saca lo que llevas dentro

- Sue….yo….ahora no puedo de verdad, yo….no estoy preparada

- Esas son burradas Bella, llevas dos años encerrada en ti misma, ya es tiempo que madures de una buena vez y saques el peso que llevas dentro, si no nunca sanarás, nunca

- ¡NO DIGAS QUE SOY INMADURA! TÚ NO SABES LO QUE ME PASA, ¡NUNCA NADIE SABE LO QUE ME PASA! – estaba jadeando por aire por la rabia que me embargaba en ese momento, cómo me podía criticar si no sabía qué mierda me pasaba, esto me estaba sobrepasando, Vanessa, James, Edward.

Esto estaba jodidamente mal, tenía que empezar a cerrar etapas, pero no sabía cómo

- Niña por favor, si me dejaras saber te podría ayudar, yo te quiero como si fueras mi hija, por favor Bella abre tu corazón

- Ahora no puedo nana, tengo que pensar, tengo que aclararme

Al salir de la casa me fui directamente al colegio, tenía que hablar con Quil, lo necesitaba tanto, se que me estaba comportando como una idiota al alejar a mis amigos, pero simplemente me cogía una rabia al ver como me miraban con pena por lo que me hizo Edward, que no pude soportarlo y los alejé un poco, pero era tiempo de empezar a remediar eso, primero sería Quil y después llamaría a los muchachos para pedirles disculpas, ellos siempre estaban pendientes de mi, y en estas semanas que han pasado me han llamado constantemente para saber de mi, pero no les he contestado muy amablemente, así que más tarde los llamaré antes de que armen viaje y vengan en grupo a lincharme por mi mal comportamiento.

Después de conversar con Quil, las cosas se aclararon, no podía seguir adelante con mis planes con James, eso me había llevado al límite, tenía que poner fin a mi tan apreciada venganza, ya tenía lo que quería, su maldito amor, así que sólo tenía que botarlo lo antes posible para empezar a sanarme y poder de alguna manera sanar la pérdida de mi hermana, lo demás se resolvería solo de manera natural, creo.

Al entrar a la sala de clases estaba aturdida de cómo enfrentaría mi contienda con James, no sería nada bonito el rompimiento, él había ganado confianza y se creía haber ganado mi amor, ¡ja! Nada más alejado de la realidad. En el cuarto periodo tuve que ir a la sala de música, hoy teníamos que interpretar una canción libre que reflejara nuestros sentimientos, en eso el profesor fue categórico y yo tenía dos canciones dando vuelta en mi cabeza y tenía que decidirme pronto.

- Bella, tenemos una conversación pendiente – Edward se había acercado a mí silenciosamente por lo que me sobresalté

- Idiota, me asustaste

- Señorita Swan cuide ese lenguaje – dijo con su fantástica sonrisa de lado, esa que grita ¡SEXO! Por donde se le mire, ¡diablos él sonríe y yo me excito! ¡genial!- Lo siento señor Cullen – decidí seguirle el jueguito, algo quería y lo iba a descu

brir – pero es de mala educación asustar así a niñas inocentes – dije sonriendo coquetamente

- Diablos Bella, no me mires así

- Así cómo

- Así, me quieres matar chiquilla, no ves lo qué me produces – mierda, mierda, mierda, esa voz ronca y aterciopelada se fue directamente a mi centro mojando mis bragas. Si quieres jugar con fuego Cullen ya vas a ver.

- ¿y qué se supone que le produzco profe? – dije poniéndome de puntillas y susurrándole al oído

- Joder, niña, ven conmigo – me tomó de la mano, asegurándose antes de que los pasillos del colegio estuvieran vacíos y me metió en la sala de música, ésta estaba desierta, todavía faltaba media hora para que la clase empezara.

Cerró la puerta y me estampó contra ésta aprisionando su cuerpo contra el mío

- Ed..ward, esta no es una buena idea, por favor déjame ir

- No Bella, te amo y te deseo aquí y ahora y se que tú también me deseas

- No, no es así…. – no pude seguir argumentando porque me besó furiosamente y coló una mano por debajo de mi falda corriendo las bragas y masajeando mi sexo húmedo

- Shhhh, me deseas, estás tan húmeda sólo para mi amor, no lo niegues, tú cuerpo responde al mío – mierda su voz ronca era capaz de hacerme explotar en un orgasmo en este mismo instante

- Oh Bella, te he extrañado tanto, tenerte así con tu caliente uniforme sólo para mi, Bella eres mía – su cálido aliento sobre la piel sensible de mi cuello se sentía maravillosamente, y para que voy a negar que mi cuerpo lo anhelaba con furia, mi estómago se llenó de furiosas mariposas y empecé a jadear mientras movía mis caderas buscando más fricción

- Oh, si, así muñequita, mi dulce y caliente muñequita – con tres dedos de Edward en mi interior y su boca mordisqueando y susurrándome en el cuello no pude hacer otra cosa que abandonarme al enorme placer que él me provocaba

- Te deseo Edward, ahora, por favor amor, te deseo tanto – Edward no esperó más y abrió violentamente mi blusa, bajó sus pantalones llevándose los boxer en tiempo record y me alzó para que le rodeara la cintura con mis piernas y así lo hice, arremetió su enorme erección en una estocada fuerte y certera sacándome un gritó de lujuria y satisfacción, al diablo los problemas, después conversaríamos, en este momento nuestros cuerpos se estaban perdonando y por ahora nada más me importaba.

Nuestros jadeos eran cada vez más fuertes por lo que ocupamos nuestras bocas para acallarlos, mi espalda daba duro contra la puerta, pero no me importaba, tenía a Edward en mi interior y me sentía feliz, me sentía en casa, definitivamente amaba a este hombre. Sus labios se apoderaron de mi pezón necesitado, primero uno, después el otro, yo no perdía tiempo y besaba y mordisqueaba todo lo que pudiera captar de su cuerpo, las embestidas se hicieron más y más frenéticas, ya me faltaba poco para venirme

- Edward, falta poco, no pares, no pares

- Di que eres mía Bella, mía muñequita, siempre mía

- Soy tuya amor, siempre, sólo tuya, nadie antes que tú, nadie después de ti.

- Siiiii, ahora nena, ahora córrete conmigo – y así lo hicimos, nos corrimos juntos gritando nuestros nombres.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se regularon nos miramos a los ojos y nos largamos a reír, por dios habíamos follado en la sala de música, no es que nunca lo hubiéramos hecho en alguna otra sala, pero, no así, tan mágico, tan erótico, acomodamos nuestras ropas, en cualquier minuto empezarían a llegar los estudiantes.

- Bella, por favor acepta mis disculpas, yo de verdad te amo y no quiero que te cases con James

- Por dios Edward, tengo 17, no pienso casarme hasta que tenga no se, unos 30 y por dios jamás con James, con él nunca hemos pasado de los besos, no siento nada por él.

- Oh, Bella, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, estaba tan asustado de que no me quisieras, de que aceptaras su propuesta.

- Nunca, sólo tengo ojos para ti, ya te dije, te amo Cullen y no pretendo estar con nadie que no seas tú

- Te amo, te amo, te amo – dijo abrazándome fuertemente y besando toda mi cara, ojos, nariz, mejillas, en fin toda mi cara, yo sólo podía reír

- Sabes me muero por escucharte cantar, hace tiempo que no lo hago y ¿quisieras que me quedé en la clase para escucharte?

- Por supuesto mi sexy-profe, cantaré un tema que te gustará, después de eso hablaremos de toda la mierda que tengo dentro, ya no más secretos.

EDWARD POV

Por fin las cosas se estaban arreglando con mi Bella, habíamos hecho el amor, aunque me hubiera gustado disfrutarla más minuciosamente, no pudimos estábamos en el puto colegio, follando en la sala de música, es que mi niña con sólo mirarme me pone a full, ahora estábamos esperando que la sala se llenara para empezar la clase, le pedí al profesor quedarme para escuchar a los estudiantes, o sea a mi Bella cantar. Cuando estuvieron todos los alumnos la clase empezó. Uno a uno los alumnos fueron cantando su tema libre, la mayoría lo hacía bien, pero estaba esperando ansioso a Bella, ella si cantaba hermoso. El momento llegó y ella subió al escenario, puso la pista de música y empezó a cantar Mi reflejoCristina Aguilera

Para tí  
Lo que ves de mí  
Es la realidad  
Mas tú no conoces  
El papel que la vida  
Me hace actuar  
Siendo así  
Yo puedo burlar  
Mi mundo exterior  
Pero al corazón jamás  
Hoy no reconocí  
A quien ví, frente a mí

Mi reflejo no mostró  
Quien soy en verdad  
Un día más  
Que mi corazón  
Tengo que ocultar  
Todo mi sentir

Al final  
Sabrán como soy  
Que pienso en verdad  
Ese día llegará  
Hoy no reconocí  
A quien ví, frente a mí  
Esa en mi reflejo  
Sé que no soy yo  
No quiero aparentar  
Quiero ser Realidad

Mi reflejo no mostró  
Quien soy en verdad  
Y mi corazón sentir, volar  
No soy, como quiero no  
Y voy a cambiar  
No debe ser así  
El fingir, no es vivir  
La que veo frente a mí  
No aguanta más  
Ya no voy a ocultar  
La que soy Nunca más  
Un buen día  
El amor  
Me rescatará  
Y ese día  
Quien yo soy  
Se reflejará

Por dios ella cantaba como los dioses y el tema que escogió reflejaba su interior, interior que más tarde me entregaría, prometió contarme su secreto, ese que le hace daño y la hace tener tanto miedo, me emocionó escucharla tan segura, tan fuerte y emocionada, una infinidad de emociones se dibujaban en su hermoso rostro, al terminar una pequeña sonrisa dirigió a mi persona y no podía estar más feliz, cuando estaba a punto de bajar del escenario el profesor la llamó

- señorita Swan como ha sido un terrible dolor en el trasero va a tener que cantar la otra canción que me presentó, a ver si así la perdono – dijo con una sonrisa – él ya me había comentado anteriormente que Bella era brillante, su mejor cantante, pero últimamente estaba insoportable y que él estaría encantado con darle este castigo, pero Bella ahora estaba feliz, así que sin rechistar puso la otra pista y cantó nuevamente, esta era una canción diferente, pero con un significado importante save me de Remy Zero (Smalville)

I feel my wings have broken in your hands  
i feel the words unspoken inside  
and they pull you under  
and i would give you anything you want, know  
you were all i wanted  
and all my dreams are falling down  
crawling around  
Somebody save me  
let your warm hands break right thru and  
somebody save me  
i don't care how you do it  
just stay, stay  
oh come on  
i've been waiting for you  
I see the world has folded in your heart  
i feel the waves crash down inside  
and they pulled me under  
i would give you anything you want, know  
you were all i wanted  
and all my dreams have fallen down  
crawling  
Somebody save me  
let your warm hands break right thru  
somebody save me  
i don't care how you do it  
just stay, stay  
come on  
i've been waiting for you  
And all my dreams are on the ground  
crawling around  
Somebody save me  
let your warm hands break right thru  
somebody save me  
i don't care how you do it  
just save me  
i made this whole world shine for you  
just stay, stay  
come on  
i'm still waiting for you

Save me traducción

Siento como mis alas se quebraron en tus manos

siento adentro todas las palabras que no hemos dicho

y me jalan hacia abajoy yo te daría lo que pidieras,sabes tu eres todo lo que eh querido

y todos mis sueños están cayéndose

arrastrándose a mi alrededor Alguien sálveme

deja ke tus tibias manos rompan esto

alguien sálveme

no me importa como lo hagas

solo quédate, quédate

oh vamos

eh estado esperándote

brillara solo por tisolo quédate, quédate

vamosque aun sigo esperándote

Espero les guste, dejen sus reviews

cariños. sandra


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** **los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

CAPÍTULO XVI

EDWARD POV

mi niña, yo te ayudaré, no importa lo que te haya pasado yo estaré a tu lado mi dulce Bella, siempre, siempre a tu lado. Me miraba desde el escenario y le di una sonrisa para animarla, tanto alumnos como profesor, incluyéndome nos paramos para aplaudirla, era simplemente maravillosa en todo lo que se proponía.

cuando salimos de clases me dijo que antes de que conversáramos tenía que romper con James, así que le dije que la esperaría en casa, la besé furtivamente y le pedí que tuviera cuidado y que cualquier cosa me llamara, no me fiaba de James y temía que le pudiera hacer daño, pero como era un hombre mayor y más encima su profesor no podía andar paseándome con ella como mi novia, ese era otro punto que teníamos que arreglar, ya que yo quería que habláramos con sus padres para estar más tranquilos, pero Bella dijo no, que Charlie seguramente entendería, pero Renne adoraba a James y como ellas no se llevaban bien seguramente iba a poner algún impedimento para nuestra relación.

Así que ahora estaba esperando a mi Bella en su dormitorio, se esencia estaba en cada centímetro de su cuarto, su música, su olor, su personalidad estampada en la decoración, sus libros.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y al girarme me encontré con el rostro de Bella, pero algo malo había ocurrido, ella estaba llorando y traía dos cuadernos entre sus manos, corrí para abrazarla y en mis brazos se desplomó, lloraba y lloraba y yo estaba desesperado, si ese hijo de puta le había hecho daño se las vería conmigo, no me importaba terminar en la cárcel, juro que lo mataría

- Bella, amor qué pasa, por favor responde

- Es, es James, él, él es un maldito Edward, es un maldito

- Pero qué paso, ¿te hizo daño?

- No, ahora no, pero encontré las pruebas que lo inculpan, fui a dejarlo y en su dormitorio estaban escondidos estos cuadernos y esperando que llegara los empecé a mirar, me llamó la atención este, porque tiene el nombre de mi hermana en la tapa y cuando lo empecé a leer me di cuenta de lo que tenía en mis manos, yo ya sabía lo que ese le había hecho a mi hermana por que ella me lo contó, pero leerlo de su puño y letra me da tanta rabia y pena.

- Bella no entiendo nada, por favor cálmate y explícame. – después de varias respiraciones para calmarse Bella empezó a explicarse

- Ok, mira primero que nada, yo empecé a andar con James porque me quería vengar de él, resulta que él fue novio de mi hermana antes de que ella muriera. – mierda esto se estaba poniendo feo, ¿James novio de su hermana muerta?

- La noche que Vanesa murió me llamó al celular, yo estaba dormida, era de madrugada y en un principio no le entendía nada porque ella lloraba sin control mientras manejaba, era su primer año en la universidad, cuando pudo controlarse un poco empezó a decirme cosas, en un principio como dije anteriormente no le comprendí, balbuceaba que tenía un novio y que éste la había traicionado, ella estaba destrozada y tenía mucho miedo de la reacción de nuestros padres, el maldito la había usado hasta que le dio hipo y más encima la embarazó, ella le iba a contar ese mismo día y cuando lo fue a visitar él le dijo que ella no le interesaba que sólo había sido para pasar el rato, además se había ganado unos buenos puntos al quitarle la virginidad, esa parte no la entendí, pero ella seguía chillando por teléfono, diciéndome que nunca creyera en los hombres y menos en James, cuando le dije que no le entendía ella me contó que para mi cumpleaños anterior ella lo había llevado a mi fiesta y ella lo había sorprendido mirándome atentamente mientras yo no me daba cuenta. Cuando ella lo encaró él le dijo que me encontraba linda, pero que ella era especial, en ese tiempo aún no eran novios, pero después de la fiesta él se le declaró y concretaron, ella decía que se le hacía sospechoso, James siempre preguntaba por mí y ella decía que a veces me tenía celos, pero estaba tan enamorada de ese maldito y cuando terminó con ella no le bastó con humillarla en público, por que eso fue lo que hizo, la dejó delante de toda la universidad humillándola delante de todos sus amigos diciéndole que desde que me había visto en la fiesta yo le había gustado mucho y que ahora que gracias a ella sabía algo más de mi él se la jugaría para acercarse a mí, y si ella era inteligente no diría nada para detenerlo, porque él podía contar detalladamente las veces que se habían acostado porque él la había filmado a escondidas a cualquier persona que le prestara oídos, ella no se quería arriesgar pero cuando él dijo que yo sería su más preciado trofeo virgen ella explotó y lo golpeo, él por su parte también la abofeteó y la llamo perra, le…. Le dijo que ahora era mercancía usada y rechazada, que nadie la iba a tomar en serio, ella no quiso decirle lo del embarazo y cogió la carretera desesperada, esa noche después que hablamos no pude dormir tranquila, la mayoría de la conversación no la había entendido Edward, yo era tan niña apenas tenía 15 y no sabía nada de noviazgos y de la vida. Estaba tomando un vaso de leche cuando llamaron por teléfono para informar que habían encontrado un vehículo que se había descarrilado por un acantilado, la descripción del vehículo coincidía con el de Vanessa, mis padres estaban como locos como podrás imaginar y se fueron dejándome más confusa aún, no entendía nada, hace pocos minutos estábamos hablando por teléfono y ahora decían que al parecer ella estaba muerta, yo pensaba que era un error, o sea ella era mi hermana mayor, ella me protegería de todo, esa era nuestra promesa siempre juntas, las dos contra el mundo, debía ser un error y ella llegaría en cualquier momento o llamaría por teléfono para decir que todo estaba bien, pero eso nunca sucedió, las horas pasaban y cuando mis padres por fin llegaron a casa me informaron que mi querida Vanessa había tenido un accidente y estaba muerta, lloré tanto, no puedes imaginar cuánto, ella era mi todo y me había dejado sola, mis padres se sumergieron en los trámites para el velorio y el posterior funeral y me fueron dejando de lado, yo los comprendía ellos estaban destrozados, pero yo también y ellos no reparaban en mí. Tanto así que el día de mi cumpleaños lo tuve que pasar en casa de Quil y me quedé a vivir con él dos meses, dos meses Edward y ellos ni se dignaron a visitarme o preguntarme que mierda me pasaba, por qué carajo no regresaba a casa, no les importó qué mierda me había pasado para que estuviera dos meses recluida en casa de mi mejor amigo, nunca preguntaron. A los meses de haber vuelto a vivir con mis padres sin querer encontré una carpeta en el escritorio de papá y descubrí el informe policial y el acta de defunción, ella no había muerto en un accidente, ella se había suicidado y ellos hasta el día de hoy no me lo han confiado, tampoco me han dicho que ella estaba embarazada, aunque comprenderás yo ya lo sabía, yo por mi parte no les he dicho el motivo por el cual ella se suicidó, ellos me dejaron tan abandonada en esos meses de profundo dolor que no quise añadirle más leña al fuego, además poco después de la muerte de Vannesa me pasó algo más y me fui alejando cada vez más de mis padres.

Después de la confesión de Bella estaba totalmente triste, lo que le pasó a su hermana en manos del bastardo de James fue terrible, pobre chica, pero después de que Bella me contó lo que le había pasado a los pocos días de haber enterrado a su hermana cuando visitaba el cementerio me llenó de furia, pena, en tan poco tiempo le habían pasado cosas tan extremas y había tenido solamente a su amigo Quil para apoyarla y ayudarla a salir adelante, sus padres ni siquiera saben todo por lo que tuvo que pasar mi muñequita, sentía la ira por ellos recorrer mis venas, cómo pudieron ignorarla al punto de no darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba, dios era una niña que había perdido a su hermana y tenía toda esa mierda de información dentro de ella carcomiéndola día a día por dentro y ellos no se enteraban de nada.

La vida era una mierda y Bella había sufrido tanto, ahora comprendía porque era tan dura, tan fuerte, mi pequeña mujer era increíble, si antes la amaba, ahora la amaba mucho más, la admiraba, ella era mi heroína, mi amazona, mi muñequita hermosa.

BELLA POV

Edward era maravilloso, me había escuchado atentamente, me consolaba y me daba seguridad y amor, ese era mi hombre, lo tenía más que claro, no me reprochó en ningún momento, no le asqueó saber lo que me había pasado, todo lo contrario me susurró una y otra vez lo mucho que me amaba, lo valiente que era y que nunca me iba a dejar sola.

Lo malo de haber encontrado los famosos cuadernos del puto de James es que no pude esperarlo a que llegara para terminar con él y me vine directamente a hablar con Edward, tenía tanta pena, tanto odio en mi corazón y el único que podía repararme y curarme era él, mi adorado profesor. No se cuanto tiempo estuve desmadejada en sus brazos, cuando desperté me sentía confusa, pero sentí su olor y su cuerpo pegado al mío y todo estuvo bien en ese mismo momento, él estaba aún conmigo.- hola preciosa

- hola amor, mmm, cuanto tiempo he dormido

- bastante, pero te hacía falta ¿ya estás un poco mejor?

- Si, gracias por estar conmigo

- Ey muñequita, eres todo para mi, siempre, siempre voy a estar contigo, nunca te fallaré otra vez, te lo juro, eres todo mi mundo

- Tú también Edward, eres todo para mi, te amo

- Yo más amor, yo más – ven vamos a comer algo, debes estar hambrienta

- Ehhh, la verdad es que no tengo apetito

- Bella, por favor debes alimentarte, no se me ha olvidado tu problema de alimentación, el médico recalcó que debes alimentarte mejor y no tienes que olvidar tus vitaminas

- Bueno, vamos a comer, no quiero que te molestes

- No me molesto amor, sólo me preocupo por tu salud, quiero que estés bien, quiero verte feliz y sana

- ¡joder! Edward cómo puedes ser tan perfecto – dije lanzándome a sus brazos y besándolo efusivamente, este hombre me volvía loca

- Esa es mi fiera, así me gusta nena, feliz y contenta y mmmm quizás más tarde ¿caliente? – dijo susurrándome al oído

- Mmmm, no pudiste decir mejor lo que estaba pensando, vamos Cullen que ya quiero probar ese rico postre caliente

- Jajaja.

Después de comer lo que pillamos en la cocina fuimos al dormitorio, me quería dar un rico y reconfortante baño de burbujas, tenía muchas cosas en mente y quería pensar en cómo aclararlas, además mañana quería visitar el cementerio y no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar Edward, la verdad es que no lo quería excluir, pero simplemente era algo que aún prefería hacerlo sola, no es que no le tuviera confianza, pero era algo tan mío, no estaba preparada para compartirlo todavía con él, se que le había contado todo lo mío, pero por el momento no me sentía cómoda en el cementerio con compañía.

Estaba tomado mi baño relajadamente cuando sentí a mi querido y caliente profe colándose en la tina, aún con mis ojos cerrados sonreí al sentirlo cerca de mi cuerpo rozándome, oliéndome

- mmmm, tu olor me vuelve loco nena, soy un jodido adicto a tu olor, tu cuerpo, tus besos – dijo pasando la lengua por mi cuello hasta mi lóbulo

- mmmm Edward, sigue así – ya me tenía donde quería mi sexo ya estaba empapado y mi respiración jadeante

- oh Bella ¿te gusta así? – dijo mordisqueando mi cuello y con una mano retorciendo mi pezón ya erecto y esto ¿te gusta? – con la otra mano libre recorrió mi pierna completamente hasta llegar a mi sexo rozándolo, excitándolo con sus dedos

- oh mierda, siii, así, me gusta ahhh – ya estaba ida, sus caricias me estaban llevando a la locura, adentró dos dedos en mi y un jadeo fuerte se escapó de mis labios y mi espalda se arqueó dándole una mejor vista de mis pechos, bajó sus labios y los tomó sin reparo, lamiendo, succionando, mordisqueando

- bella, me vuelves loco, te amo, te amo – susurraba a cada rato, sus dedos se movieron más rápido, pero yo quería probar algo distinto, así que tomé su mano y la saqué de mi interior

- ¿Bella? ¿qué pasa? Mmm hice algo mal amor – su cara se veía desencajada por mi repentino rechazo

- Ehhh, no, pero quiero probar algo distinto ¿me dejas? – él asintió y lo alejé al otro extremo de la tina para que tuviera una vista completa de lo que quería que ambos hiciéramos

- Amor quiero que me veas sin acercarte y sin tocarme – él asintió y empecé a recorrer mi cuerpo lentamente tocando mis pechos, retorciendo mis pezones lentamente y sin perder contacto visual con sus ojos – sus ojos se abrieron como platos y un jadeo salió de sus labios, sus ojos se oscurecieron y recorría mi cuerpo con su vista, seguí bajando una mano por mi abdomen, abriendo mis piernas toqué mi clítoris hinchado y mojado

- Oh, muñequita, eres malvada, me estás matando – su maldita voz ronca mandaba pulsaciones directamente a mi centro haciéndolo palpitar

- Sigue nena, no sabes lo jodidamente caliente que te ves en este instante- arqueé mi espalda por el inmenso placer que nos estaba provocando mi jueguito, adentré tres dedos en mi centro y mordí mi labio inferior sabiendo lo loco que lo volvía ese gesto mío

- Mmm Edward, que rico se siente pensar que son tus dedos los que me tocan, mmmm mi sexy-profe así, así me gusta

- Oh mierda Bella sigue, sigue nena, me encanta verte darte placer ahhhh- Edward estaba jodidamente excitado su miembro estaba duro y me encantaba verlo así, su mirada desquiciada, su voz ronca y sexy, su boca ligeramente abierta y a momentos cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás totalmente caliente de lo que veía

- Mmmm, Edward, quiero verte amor, quiero que tú también te toques para mi

- Joder Bella, me tienes más que caliente – y sin decir nada más se llevó una mano a su miembro y lentamente empezó a masturbarse, carajo este era el mismísimo cielo o infierno, me daba igual, ver a Edward masturbarse mientras me miraba no tenía precio

- Oh muñequita eres una jodida zorra y me encanta, mi pequeña zorra ahhhh – mierda su vocabulario sucio me encantaba y ya me faltaba poco para llegar

- Te gusta lo que vez nena, te gusta ver como me doy placer, te gusta ver mi mano acariciar mi polla sólo para ti zorrita

- Ahhh Edward sigue, sigue amor me falta poco – aumenté mis movimientos y saqué mis dedos de mi centro y me los llevé a la boca y los lamí lentamente, la otra mano tomó control de mi sexo e introduje nuevamente tres dedos mientras seguía chupando y lamiendo mis dedos, ya estaba por llegar mi sexo latía y el nudo en mi estómago se hacía más apretado – Edward por su lado movía cada vez más fuerte su mano, su polla estaba dura, se veía majestuosa entre subida y bajada

- Mierda Bella deja de mirarme con esos ojos inocentes mientras te masturbas y te chupas esos jodidos dedos, eres mi perdición nena y me la vas a pagar por desearte tanto, por verte tan jodidamente caliente y por chupar tus dedos cuando deberías estar chupando mi polla – ahí lo perdí

- Edwaaaaaaard me vine entre espasmos y gritos descontrolados, pero me negué a cerrar los ojos, quería verlo cuando se corriera, le faltaba poco, estaba al borde y yo lo llevaría a correrse

- Oh nena, tu orgasmo oh, mierda no ves lo que me… - si a Edward le faltaba poco, ya estaba balbuceando y me encantaba

- Oh bebé sigue así, piensa que es mi dulce boquita la que rodea tu gran y gruesa polla mmmm, que rica sabe amor, me encanta como te ves – para aumentar el juego alargué mi pies y con mis dedos acaricié sus testículos masajeándolos

- Mierda, mierda, mierda nena, se siente tan bien ohhhh nena sigue, en un momento sacó su mano de su polla perdido en excitación y subí mis pies y lo masturbé con mis lindos piececitos, abrió los ojos al instante y su respiración era más agitada, mordía su labio inferior para aguantar el placer que le estaba dando y se veía tan puramente caliente y varonil

- Muñequita ya me vengo, ya, mierda que rico nena – aumenté el movimiento y le empecé a susurrar

- Ya bebé vente para mi, grita mi nombre bebé, quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre cuando te corras en mis pies, quiero que grites quién te da placer, quién te lleva a la locura dos jaladas más y se vino con fuerza gritando mi puto nombre

- ¡BEEEEELLA! – me lancé a sus brazos cuando dejo de temblar y nos besamos tan puramente rico que ya me estaba empezando a calentar otra vez

- Oh muñequita, no sabes lo mucho que me ha gustado, eres una zorra Bella, mi zorra, me encantas y me vuelves cada vez más loco amor, te amo, te amo y te deseo tanto

- Oh Edward yo también te amo mucho, mucho y me ha gustado mucho verte, ha sido novedoso y muy, muy…- no pude terminar porque sus labios atraparon nuevamente mi boca en un beso desesperado, arrasando todo pensamiento coherente, nos enjuagamos rápidamente y nos fuimos al dormitorio, está de más decirles en que mierda estuvimos todo el resto de la tarde y toda lo noche.

A la mañana siguiente me escapé de clases para ir al cementerio, claro que Edward se dio cuenta, y aunque me miró mal cuando le guiñé un ojo sonrió levemente, él sabía a donde me dirigía, se lo había dicho anoche en los pocos minutos que pudimos hablar entre orgasmo y orgasmo. Cuando le conté claro que no le gustó nada la idea, pero lo calmé diciéndole que más adelante podría acompañarme y era cierto, por el momento era algo que tenía que hacer sola, dos años sin venir y esta era mi segunda visita, así que era lógico que quisiera estar sola para de alguna manera quedar en paz con mi hermana. Había llevado mi guitarra para cantarle, en vida Vanessa disfrutaba muchísimo que le cantara, aunque le gustaba más cuando tocaba el chello, pero era muy grande para cargarlo hasta acá, quizás cuando viniera con Edward podía traerlo, por el momento era la guitarra.

Canté varias canciones que a mi hermana le gustaban, estaba tan en paz ahí en la soledad, cuando terminé de cantar se que sonará tonto pero me puse a conversar con mi hermana, le conté todo, al igual que lo había hecho con Edward, le conté sobre James, sobre mis padres y sobretodo le conté sobre Edward, se que me escucha y ha de estar contenta porque encontré el amor y estoy feliz, aunque todavía falta resolver el asunto de James, por primera vez no se qué diablos hacer, que medida tomar, por un lado aún quiero vengarme, pero Edward tiene razón y eso me hace daño y no quiero seguir rota, quiero salir adelante, así que lo mejor es poner fin de una maldita vez, además conociendo a James se que le dolerá el poco orgullo que le queda cuando lo termine, ¡ja! Que se pudra y se retuerza de la rabia.

- ¡ Bella, viniste! – diablos esa era la voz de ¿Anthony?

- Eh, si, vine

- Oh que bueno, estaba esperándote ¿ahhh?

- Ehhhh, si, la verdad es que pensé que ya no vendrías y me estaba poniendo nervioso – qué diablos estaba pasando, o sea a este chico lo he visto un par de veces nada más, no es para que estuviera tan…. ¿nervioso? Y mierda ruborizado

- Y por qué estarías nervioso, no entiendo

- Bueno Bella la verdad es que te quería preguntar si…. Emmmm ¿tienes novio?

– mierda, lo único que me faltaba, esto no me puede estar pasando, el chico era simpático y hermoso, buen cuerpo y toda esa mierda, pero yo estaba enamorada de Edward y no me fijaría en nadie más.

- Si- Oh, ya veo, que tonto, una chica linda como tú no puede estar sola, tu novio es con quién te vi en la playa ¿cierto?... tu…..profesor ¿Edward? Creo que se llama

- Si, él es mi novio

- Oh, se notaba, la forma en que se miraban ese día, se notaba el amor, pero quería estar seguro, yo….

- ¿tú?

- Oh, nada, no me hagas caso, oh tocas guitarra

- Eh, si – este chico me ponía nerviosa, si Edward se entera de que nos hemos encontrado justo en este lugar se molestará, oh, mierda, pero Anthony dijo que esperaba verme justo acá y Edward lo había escuchado, por eso estaba un poco molesto, joder.

- ¿tocarías algo?-

Por qué el interés – preferí ser directa como siempre lo he sido, así no hay doble intención ni malentendidos

- Bueno, pensé que había quedado claro mi interés en conocerte, claro que hubiera preferido conocerte de otra manera, pero me conformaré con ganarme tu amistad si tu aceptas

- Mira, la verdad es que no soy muy buena haciendo amigos, soy bastante clasista con las amistades, me caes bien, pero no te conozco y….

- Oh, ya veo, o sea no estoy a la altura de la chica rica para ser su amigo

- No es eso, soy clasista con mis amistades porque me cuesta confiar en las personas y ya me han decepcionado bastante algunas amistades o conocidos, por eso no socializo mucho y me molesta enormemente que me juzgues por el dinero, un dinero que ni siquiera es mío, sino de mis padres, mejor me voy, ya se me hizo tarde

- Oh, perdón Bella, en serio no fue mi intención ofenderte, perdón, es que de verdad no quieres ser mi amiga, me caes bien y eres sincera, la verdad es que yo tampoco soy dado a hacer muchas amistades, pero la primera vez que te vi, sentí una conexión especial contigo, me infundes respeto y de verdad quisiera conocerte– wow, me dejó plasmada, la verdad es que me caía bien el chico, pero no se, Edward es bastante celoso y me podría traer problemas…

- Bueno, me quedo, tocaré unas canciones y conversaremos algo, no te prometo nada, ya veremos – tomé la guitarra y empecé a cantar, cerré los ojos para concentrarme, porque la verdad es que Anthony me miraba tan fijamente que me ponía nerviosa, no en el sentido romántico, pero nerviosa al fin y al cabo.

Canté cuatro canciones y decidí que era suficiente, cuando abrí los ojos Anthony tenía los suyos cerrados y estaba recostado con los brazos tras la cabeza, era la viva imagen de la despreocupación, se veía tan en paz

- Ey ¿te quedaste dormido? Le cuchichee

- Nop, sólo estaba disfrutando con el canto de un ángel – mierda tenía que cagar el momento con cursilerías

- No digas cagadas, sabes que tengo novio, lo quiero y tú todavía no acreditas para ser mi amigo

- Vale, vale, no te enfades, pero lo que digo es cierto cantas tan lindo – abrió los ojos y me penetró con su mirada, tuve que apartar la vista, me sentía incómoda

- ¿por qué estabas tan triste el otro día cuando te conocí?

- Ehhh, no puedo decirlo

- Te veías tan rota, tus ojos tan tristes, con sólo verte me dieron ganas de abrazarte, consolarte y que conste no soy para nada así, pero como te dije hace poco, me produces algo y no se bien qué es

- Mejor cambiemos tema Tony

- ¿tony? Ew, que apodo más feo

- ¿Tone?, si creo que Tone está mejor, va más contigo – le dije riendo porque su cara estaba horrorizada

- Sabes, me apestan las abreviaciones y los apodos, pero está bien sólo tú puedes llamarme así

- A todo esto ¿por qué vienes tanto al cementerio? Si no es mucha la indiscreción

- La verdad es que me gusta esta paz, el silencio que me proporciona, me gusta concentrarme y venir a leer acá tranquilo, se que sonará tonto y nadie sabe realmente a qué vengo, todos creen que soy friky, además como me visto no ayuda mucho en mi imagen jajaja

- Jajaja, si, te comprendo, pero es bueno que busques paz para leer, a mi me encanta leer y creo que la próxima vez que venga me traeré un libro, este silencio es bastante bueno- ¿qué mierda acabo de decir?

- Oh ¿vendrás otra vez? Eso es bueno así podemos leer juntos y comparar lectura – no, no, no, no quería decir eso, pero ya había abierto mi bocota, es que en verdad me caía bien Tone y la había pasado súper en su compañía y me había olvidado por completo de los problemas que tengo que enfrentar, este chico me traía una paz que no sabía como explicar, diferente a la tranquilidad y la paz que me entrega Edward, pero paz al fin y al cabo.

- Ok, la próxima será lectura y no canto y guitarreo

- Ok ¿es una cita entonces? ¿mañana a la misma hora?

- Te avisaré, dame tu número y te llamo, no siempre voy a estar escapándome del colegio

- Oh, una rebelde, me gusta, montas moto, tocas guitarra, lees, te escapas del colegio y además sabes pensar no como esas tontas niñitas que hablan puras tonteras, me gustas Isabella Swan, eres diferente

- Ey, mi nombre es Bella y te prohíbo que te guste, sólo amigos ¿recuerdas?, yo, de verdad no quiero dañarte, no puedo querer a otro hombre que no sea Edward, estoy enamorada y..

- Lo se, créeme que lo se, muy a mi pesar lo se, pero eso no quita que seamos amigos y que de vez en cuando te haga un cumplido, deberías estar agradecida, los que me conocen saben que jamás hago cumplidos, siempre he encontrado a las chicas tan…tontas por decirlo de alguna manera, creo que por eso me gustas, eres original y sarcástica y sobretodo sincera.

- Oh, si soy la divinidad hecha mujer jajaja

- ¿ves, a eso me refiero? Me gusta tu humor chica

- Ey, no me digas chica, tengo 17 y soy bastante madura

- Bueno yo tengo 19, soy mayor que tú, así que puedo decirte chica o nenita jajaja

- No me estás agradando tony, estoy pensando seriamente vetarte como posible amigo

- Ouch, eso dolió, jajaja, no seas sonsa sabes perfectamente que seremos grandes amigos

- Yo también lo creo Tone, me inspiras confianza y como dices tú, los que me conocen saben que eso jamás me ocurre tan fácilmente, así que date por bendecido

- Si, lo se, no cualquiera es amigo de la famosa fiera ¿cierto?

- ¿sabías quién soy? ¿desde cuándo?

- Oh, siempre lo supe, disculpa por no decirte antes, pero temía que te alejaras y me dieras de puños, eres muy famosa por tus golpes y tu indiferencia

- Si, lo se

- Pero ahora que te conozco algo más, se que todos los que hablan mal de ti no te conocen, en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo eres muy dulce, eres como una gatita, pero como te dije muyyyyy en el fondo jajaja

- Eres gracioso chico dark perdido

- ¿dark perdido?- Si dark perdido, te crees dark, pero tienes influencia grunge y algo de punky, tienes tu estilo propio y me gusta

- Ah y por que te gusta mi estilo me copias ¿eh?

- No te copio, no seas arrogante

- Si, si me copias, he visto como te vistes desde que me conociste y me gusta, te ves más sexy y montada en moto wow toda una revelación, aunque cuando te pienso siempre tengo en mi mente el hermoso ángel que vi durmiendo justamente acá.

- No empieces, no me gustan las insinuaciones

- Ya, ya, no te enfades, es broma, me gusta verte enojada, mejor así que triste

- Bueno, ya me voy, es tarde

- Espera, quiero que sepas que cuando necesites hablar de lo malo que te está pasando puedes contar conmigo, se que tienes pareja y amigos, pero si necesitas una visión neutra acá estoy yo, no te cuestionaré y te puedo ayudar sin remordimientos

- Vale, a propósito ¿estudias o te la das de vago todo el día?

- Jajaja, en este momento congelé la carrera, me estoy dando un año de vacaciones

- ¿qué estudias?

- Aunque no lo creas estudio arquitectura y también soy músico en mi tiempo libre, ah y buen consejero para cierta chica hermosa de ojos tristes

- Vale, te llamo para vernos, adiós – y después de un ligero beso en la mejilla lo dejé sentado en el mismo lugar y me fui.

Espero les guste, dejen sus reviews

cariños. sandra


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** **los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

CAPÍTULO XVII

EDWARD POV

Hace dos semanas que Bella había terminado con James, no fue nada fácil, el muy imbécil se puso a llorar y a suplicar que no lo dejara, que la amaba, hasta le mostró los anillos que había comprado para hacer oficial el compromiso, sino supiera como es ese gusano me habría dado lástima, nah, lástima y una mierda, ese maricón se lo merecía y más. Bella no fue muy dura, le dijo que sólo había sido su novia porque estaba aburrida y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, además le mintió diciendo que lo había aceptado porque había perdido una apuesta y un montón de mierda más. La cara de estúpido que tenía cuando le dijo que ella estaba enamorada de otra persona y con su amado habían hecho el amor tantas veces y de tantas maneras distintas que ya había perdido la cuenta, ok, eso no fue muy agradable, no era necesaria tanta maldad, mierda el tipo otra vez estaba llorando y lo peor es que todos los estaban viendo, Bella trató de hablar con él en privado, pero el muy tonto no se conformó con la primera explicación y la esperó a la salida de clases y le montó una escenita y nunca, digo nunca, le montes una escenita a la fiera, como entenderán mi fiera se enojó y le gritó a los cuatro vientos la mentira de la apuesta y lo de su amante secreto, o sea yo, todos los miraban con incredulidad, o sea la fiera confesando que estaba enamorada y que había dejado que se la follaran, eso si que era noticia para los estudiantes. Yo como profesor se suponía que tenía que parar el escándalo, pero estaba con cara de estúpido viendo a mi Bella cuando contaba a los cuatro vientos las virtudes en la cama de su amante. Se escuchaban los cuchicheos de los estudiantes preguntándose quién era el que había domado a la fiera. Cuando por fin me despabilé hice parar el circo y James se fue visiblemente destrozado. Bella se giró de cara a sus compañeros y les gritó que se largaran que no tenían nada que estar haciendo ahí, se montó en su moto y se largó, yo me fui inmediatamente a la casa para poder hablar con ella, pero cuando llegué no estaba, otra vez no estaba, se le estaba haciendo muy habitual salir sin decirme donde iba, aunque yo tenía mis sospechas y esas eran cementerio y Anthony, aunque no quería tener que preocuparme por ese chico, lo hacía, digo yo se que Bella me ama tanto como yo a ella, me lo demuestra día a día con su amor y entrega, pero sería muy mentiroso si dijera que no me molesta a ese chico rondando a mi diosa

Ahora la tenía en mis brazos completamente desnuda, con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados y escuchando la suave música en su reproductor de música, acabábamos de hacer el amor y estábamos completamente agotados, mañana sería más difícil, llegarían sus padres y se nos acababan las libertades amatorias. Bajé la mirada y encontré a mi niña sumida en sus pensamientos y no pude evitar preguntarle donde iba cuando desaparecía

- Eh, la verdad Edward es que hace tiempo que quería hablar de ese tema – mierda me estaba poniendo nervioso, y si decía que ya no me quería y que ahora le gustaba el chico ese

- No te pongas nervioso profe, no es nada malo, la verdad es que he estado yendo al cementerio y me he estado encontrando con Anthony – mierda lo dijo, se estaba viendo con él, un dolor que nunca antes había experimentado se alojó en mi corazón, mierda, no me podía estar pasando esto

- ¿qué te traes con él?

- Oh, nada, por favor no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo, la verdad es que nos hemos hecho amigos y él sabe que nosotros tenemos una relación – oh, por fin puede respirar un poco mas desahogado

- Ah, y me quieres contar sobre su amistad

- Si, se dio de forma muy natural ¿sabes?, la primera vez que lo vi fue en el cementerio cuando nosotros, bueno no estábamos juntos, cuando pasó lo de Jacob y un día fui al cementerio y me sentía tan mal y lloré mucho y me quedé dormida en la lápida de Vanessa y bueno, él andaba ahí con su hermanita y me encontraron y después lo vimos en la playa ¿te acuerdas?

- Si, me acuerdo – claro que me acordaba si el idiota ese hasta le tenía apodo a mi Bella

- Bueno, la verdad es que nos hemos hecho amigos y se ha ganado mi confianza y le he contado la verdad, bueno la verdad sobre Vanessa y James y él me a aconsejado igual que tú, que trate de dejar el pasado atrás para poder ser feliz y todo eso

- Mmm, yo te había aconsejado lo mismo, ¿por qué recurriste a él entonces?, no lo comprendo

- No lo tomes por ese lado amor, lo que pasa es que cuando le conté me sentía muy abrumada, además él no me conoce mucho y era un consejo más neutro – no me gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando, el chico se había ganado su amistad y eso era raro, ella era muy cerrada en ese tema y diablos que más puedo decir, me comen los celos y ¿qué?

- ¿sólo es por eso? – ya, lo dije y qué

- ¿estás celoso sexy-profe? Jajaja, no lo puedo creer

- Carajo, si, estoy celoso de ese mocoso y qué, tú eres mi mujer y me da rabia que ese mocoso te ande babeando

- Edward, por favor para, para empezar tone no me anda babeando, en segundo lugar sólo somos amigos y en tercer lugar te amo sólo a ti tontito

- ¿tone?

- Ehhh, si, así le digo, es más corto y más mono que Anthony – carajo, ella lo llamaba en diminutivo, ya estaba viendo todo rojo, definitivamente odiaba a ese chico

- Edward, mírame por favor – bajé la vista

- Edward, amor, estoy contigo ahora y siempre que me lo permitas, te amo con toda mi alma, con todo mi cuerpo, soy sólo tuya amor, por favor no saques conclusiones equivocadas, te amo, te amo, sólo a ti.

- Yo también te amo Bella y por eso tengo tanto miedo de perderte, de no ser suficiente bueno para ti, yo, yo te hice daño y no me lo puedo perdonar y me da pánico que te des cuenta que no te convengo y que encuentres otra persona más adecuada para ti.

- Escúchame bien Edward Cullen, jamás, pero jamás amaré a otra persona como te amo a ti y con respecto a que me hiciste daño, eso ya está olvidado ¿me entiendes?

- Si, Bella, te entiendo, por favor mi niña no me dejes nunca, moriría si me dejarás

- Nunca amor, nunca

Me sentía un poco más seguro, pero sólo un poco, amaba tanto a mi niña que era inevitable sentir pánico que me dejara de amar.

BELLA POV

Era increíble que mi profe estuviera celoso de Tone, Edward era por lejos el hombre más hermoso, sexy, comprensivo y bueno de todo el mundo, nunca me había fijado en otro hombre, jamás me había enamorado, nunca me había entregado a nadie más que a él, no era posible que tuviera tan poco autoestima, pero no podía hacer mucho más de lo que ya le había dicho, lo amaba con todo mi corazón, pero no pensaba alejarme de Tone para que él estuviera más tranquilo, Tone era mi amigo y me agradaba pasar tiempo con él, me sentía en paz y me relajaba cuando conversábamos, además nuestro sentido del humor era parecido y ni que decir de las ironías de sólo pensar cómo nos tratábamos de daba risa, todo fluía natural con Tone.

Edward era mi amor con él las cosas eran intensas en todos sentidos, bastaba con que él me mirara para sentirme amada y deseada, bastaba con sentirlo cerca para que mi corazón latiera con fuerza y mi cuerpo quisiera fundirse con el suyo, éramos como imanes que se atraían inevitablemente, definitivamente amaba a Edward Cullen, era mi vida, mi todo, por eso me molestaba un poco que estuviera celoso, le he demostrado con creces mi amor incondicional por él, no debería dudar, lo amaría siempre.

¡genial!, (nótese el sarcasmo) mis padres volvieron y se quedarían una temporada sin viajar, o sea problemas para mi, ya no tendríamos la libertad con Edward para estar tranquilos y amarnos sin problemas, lo que más me llamó la atención es que Renne estaba tan rara, me miraba de una manera tan… ¿maternal?, jajaja, estoy alucinando seguramente ¿Renne maternal? JajajaLos días pasaban y Renne estaba más que misteriosa, andaba de acá para allá dando órdenes a los empleados, cambiando la decoración, comprando como loca un montón de cosas y cuando le preguntaba de qué se trataba los cambios sólo me respondía que era sorpresa.

Lo otro que también me tenía abrumada era que hace tres días se había cumplido un año más desde la muerte de mi hermana y había ido al cementerio con Edward, era la primera vez que iba con él y había sido tan reconfortante, me había sentido tan protegida y segura, se lo "presenté" a mi hermana y conversamos bastante tiempo sobre las cosas que nos gustaba hacer cuando estábamos juntas, Edward reía cuando le decía que yo era una niña adorable pero muy traviesa, me subía a los árboles, por lo cual me gané varias caídas y varias visitas al hospital, siempre tuve mal temperamento así que cuando alguien me molestaba o molestaba a Vanessa les caía a golpes, aunque Vanessa era mayor que yo, ella era más tranquila y delicada, en cambio yo era más combativa y siempre la defendía.

Pasamos toda la tarde abrazados intercambiando historias de la niñez, hasta que se hizo tarde y regresamos a la casa, por pedido mío Tone no se acercó al cementerio, él también quería estar conmigo este día, pero le dije que este día era sólo para Edward y yo y lo respetó, no quería estar con nadie más que con mi amor.

Ahora tenía otro problema en tres días más sería mi cumpleaños, y definitivamente no era una fecha feliz para mi y tenía la sospecha que los cambios en la casa que estaba haciendo Renne se debía justamente a esa fecha. Charlie también estaba actuando raro, cuando estábamos en la mesa cenando o almorzando Charlie miraba constantemente a Edward y luego a mi, ¡mierda! Mi padre sospechaba de nuestra relación, me había olvidado que era muy intuitivo, me ponía nerviosa, con Edward ya estábamos decididos a decir que éramos novios y lo haríamos en mi cumpleaños, según Edward era en esa fecha para que recordara mi cumpleaños con cariño y dejara el pasado atrás. Charlie siempre ha sido pacífico y más comprensivo, pero Renne, ella sería un problema, estaba casi segura de que pondría el grito en el cielo y es que la verdad ella adoraba a James y cuando se enteró de que lo había dejado estaba furiosa, pero ahora andaba feliz por la vida, definitivamente raro.

Con Jasper, Alice y Rose habíamos retomado el contacto por teléfono y por Internet, todos los días nos comunicábamos y le había contado todo lo que había pasado, en un principio Jasper y Rose querían matar a Edward por lo que me había hecho, pero los calmé, en cambio Alice no se había molestado tanto diciendo que ella sabía que terminaríamos juntos, la enana era rara, pero siempre acertaba, siempre.

Con Edward nos escapábamos de la casa para poder estar juntos y Quil como siempre un fiel aliado nos había prestado un departamento que tenía en el centro de la cuidad y que él no ocupaba, así que ahí nos juntábamos con mi amor para poder amarnos tranquilamente, sin contar las veces que hacíamos el amor en alguna sala vacía en el colegio, mi profe era sumamente ardiente y le encantaba follarme cuando me veía con el uniforme y le encantaba que le dijera oh señor Cullen fólleme por favor, si lo se, somos extremadamente calientes y nos encanta ser así.

El famoso día llegó y reventó la bomba, mi cumpleaños sería celebrado con una cena y Renne había invitado a mis amigos, no quería, se suponía que la sorpresa la daríamos con Edward al anunciar nuestro noviazgo y ahora estaba arruinado, discutí fuertemente con Renne, pero no me quedó de otra que aceptar ya que todo estaba listo, hasta me había comprado un vestido para la ocasión. Si Renne quería guerra, guerra iba a tener y anunciaríamos igual el noviazgo, era mi cumpleaños y Renne no lo arruinaría

Llegó la noche y mis amigos llegaron, estaban tan contentos porque ya les había contado lo que haríamos con Edward, mi Edward estaba tan nervioso, pero lo tranquilicé encerrándonos en el baño y dándole una atención de primera mientras los chicos entretenían a la loca de mi madre en el comedor.

Renne anunció que la cena estaba servida y bajé al comedor, lo primero que vi fue a mi príncipe, pero algo estaba mal, estaba enojado y frustrado, cuando llegué al comedor por completo me di cuenta con horror el porque de la actitud de mi Edward, allí se encontraba James con sus padres, no, no podía ser cierto, qué mierda hacían esos desgraciados en mi cena, mis amigos se veían preocupados y James se veía ¿contento? ¡carajo! Que mierda pasaba

Renne me dio una mirada glacial y me ordeno sutilmente que me sentara, había acomodado todo y me sentó al lado de James, Edward frente a mi me miraba desconcertado, le dedique una sonrisa para calmarlo y al parecer lo logré porque se relajó un poco. La cena comenzó, pero no aguanté

- Renne, me disculpas, pero a que se debe la visita de estos señores, es mi cumpleaños y ellos no son mis amigos – lo dije y qué, soy maleducada, pero esto no pintaba nada bien

- Hija, por favor, no vayas a hacer una de tus escenitas, compórtate – maldita bruja, si pensaba que me iba a dañar mi celebración estaba equivocada

- Charlie me vas a responder tú o me retiro – todos me miraban con asombro, menos Edward, él me miraba con admiración, oh, si, a mi hombre le encantaba mi forma de ser.

- Hija, íbamos a esperar a que la cena terminara, pero por lo visto estás impaciente – dijo Renne entre risas, qué mierda le pasaba, me giré al sentir movimiento en la silla de al lado

- Bella, amor, ahora que mis padres y los tuyos se encuentran aquí por fin les he contado nuestros planes y todos están maravillados con que hayas aceptado ser mi esposa

- ¿QUEEEEEEE?

- Si mi vida, estamos felices de que la relación haya avanzado hasta este punto, con tu padre y tus futuros suegros hemos estado conversando y hemos decidido que como ustedes se van a casar, nosotros haremos negocios juntos ¿no es maravilloso? – de que mierda estaba hablando Renne, mi cabeza daba vueltas, la ira se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo y ya empezaba a temblar, miré directamente a mi amor, él estaba con los puños apretados y miraba con odio a James quien sonreía maliciosamente en dirección a Edward

- ¿de qué mierda están hablando? ¿quién dijo que me voy a casar con ese bastardo?

- Hija, por dios cálmate, son novios y es aceptable que la relación avance – dijo mi padre

- ¿novios?, Charlie hace tiempo que dejé a James, no somos novios y la verdad es que siempre lo detesté, sólo jugué con él, yo estoy enamorada de otro hombre, un hombre de verdad

- ¿queeee? - Gritaron, tanto mis padres como los de James

- Si, dejé a James, no somos novios ¿qué parte es la que no entienden?

- Hijita, por favor, los negocios con tus suegros están bastante avanzados, no nos hagas esto – perra y más perra, lo único que le importa son los putos negocios.

- Renne, siento decepcionarte, pero jamás me casaré con semejante basura – dije escupiendo las palabras

- Oh, por dios que niña tan maleducada, Robert nos vamos de esta casa inmediatamente, no pensamos emparentarnos con esta basura – dijo la perra mamá de James mirándome, en ese momento James me agarró del brazo fuertemente y Edward se envaró a defenderme, se acercó corriendo a mi lado y me quitó de las garras de James

- Edward, por favor ve a mi habitación y trae los cuadernos y las copias de éstos – me miró y asintió

- De que cuadernos estás hablando Bella – dijo mi padre furioso por toda la situación

- Mira Charlie, Renne sabía perfectamente que ya no era novia de James, así que les mintió a todos al ocultar que ya no estábamos juntos, al igual que James, obviamente, no quería llegar a este extremo

- James te di la oportunidad de salir ileso de este noviazgo falso, pero decidiste echarlo a perder todo, si te hubieras conformado con mi rechazo ahora no estallaría la bomba que te tengo malnacido – en ese momento llegó Edward y me entregó los cuadernos y las copias que le había sacado días atrás

- De, de qué hablas Bella – oh, si, el malnacido vio los cuadernos y se dio cuenta de la verdad

- De esto querido James, por qué crees que fui tu novia, para descubrirte, siempre lo supe, siempre, Vanessa me llamó aquella noche y me contó todo lo que le hiciste maldito.

Todos me miraban y Edward me abrazaba, todos pedían explicaciones de por qué Vanessa había salido al baile, así que les entregué las copias tanto a mis padres como a los de James para que vieran con sus propios ojos lo que pasaba

- hija ¿qué significa esto? – preguntó Renne

- lee y lo sabrás, siempre me tratan como una niña, pero saben algo, no lo soy, dejé de ser una niña la noche que mi hermana murió después de contarme todo lo que este maldito le había hecho – Reene y Charlie me miraban incrédulos

– siempre supe, siempre, que Vanessa se suicidó y que estaba embarazada de este imbécil

cuando terminaron de leer los cuadernos mis padres lloraban y los padres de James estaban en blanco, Charlie los corrió jurando que tomarían acciones en contra, que esto no quedaría así. Renne lloraba desconsolada y yo sentía rabia, mucha rabia, por fin me estaba enfrentado a mis padres y quería soltar todo de una maldita vez.

Edward me contenía y los chicos estaban dispuestos a retirarse, pero le dije que eran mis amigos y que tenían derecho a saber mi verdad, ellos no entendían, pero Quil si, él sabía lo que iba a soltar y Edward también.

- ¿por qué mi niña callaste? – me reprochaba Charlie

- Porque siempre me trataron como una ignorante y después de la muerte de Vanessa me dejaron sola, me alejaron, me ignoraron

- Hija, sentíamos tanto dolor, que no sabíamos como tratarte y después de unos días te fuiste a casa de Quil y preferimos dejarte tranquila para no agobiarte más

- Oh, claro y jamás pensaron que lo único que yo quería era estar con ustedes, que me consolaran, que me dijeran que a pesar de todo las cosas mejorarían en el futuro, que el dolor mermaría, eso no lo pensaron, he esperado por dos malditos años para que me hablaran con la verdad y nunca lo hicieron, he cargado con este dolor por tanto tiempo, tanto odio, tanto rencor, si no fuera por Edward jamás hubiera sentido amor, jamás hubiera permitido enamorarme, porque odiaba a todos los hombres, los detestaba

- ¿Edward? ¿qué tiene que ver Edward en todo esto? – preguntaba Renne al darse cuenta de lo que decía y al ver como Edward me abrazaba y acariciaba

- ¿es él cierto? Él es el hombre del que hablaste ¿estás enamorada de tu profesor? – Charlie no estaba tan asombrado como Renne, él lo sabía, sabía que manteníamos una relación

- Si papá, él es el hombre que me salvó, que me hizo creer en el amor, somos novios y nos amamos

- Pero hijita, eres tan pequeña y él es mayor que tú, yo, yo no lo aprueb…

- Ya cállate Renne – la interrunpí, me tenía harta- No tienes ningún derecho a decidir por mi, lo perdiste, perdiste ese derecho cuando me dejaste sola cuando más los necesitaba, antes de que llegara Edward el único que sabía toda la verdad era Quil y él siempre me ha apoyado, aunque tú siempre lo has despreciado por no tener tanto dinero como nosotros, si supieras Renne que él y Edward son las únicas personas que me conocen, que saben todo lo que he sufrido

- Hijita, se que has sufrido por tu hermana y todo lo que has dicho es cierto, pero ahora que la verdad salió a la luz debes recuperarte, debes dejar ese dolor atrás. Si tan sólo no te hubieras recluido en casa de Quil por tanto tiempo y hubieras venido con nosotros a decirnos como te sentías las cosas serían tan distintas-

Y nunca te has preguntado sinceramente por que motivo una hija se aleja de sus padres cuando más los necesita, siempre me acusaste de no querer ir al cementerio y ni siquiera sabes el porque

- Hija, estás muy alterada, mejor conversamos mañana, Edward puedes llevarla a su habitación, mañana hablaremos todos – dijo Charlie en tono tajante

- No papá, hay que hablar ahora, ya se abrió la olla, ahora hay que destaparla completamente

- Después que murió Vanessa venía mi cumpleaños y fui al cementerio con mi chello, quería interpretarle una canción para despedir a mi manera a mi hermana, no me di cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, cuando terminé de tocar me disponía a regresar a casa, pero se me acercó un hombre y me dijo que desde hace varios meses me había estado observando, que me encontraba tan hermosa e inocente y no merecía el dolor por el que estaba pasando, que a él le dolía mi dolor, había algo en él que me repugnaba, la forma en que me miraba, la forma en que se iba acercando lentamente hacia mi, me dio miedo, mucho miedo y empecé a retroceder lentamente, no sabía qué hacer ni adonde huir. Él se seguía acercando y empecé a temblar de miedo, él dio un paso más hacia mi y dejé caer el chello y empecé a correr pero me caí y el hombre me agarró con fuerza del cuello y me empezó a besar, yo gritaba y gritaba que me soltara, pero no me hacía caso, empezó a besarme el cuello y lloraba papi, juro que lloraba y te llamaba para que vinieras a rescatarme – mis padres lloraban mientras les contaba lo que me había pasado, mis amigos se abrazaban y lloraban también, Edward me abrazaba con más fuerza y besaba mi coronilla- Pero nadie llegaba papi, nadie me escuchaba y ese hombre empezó a tocarme, como pude logré morderle la cara y me soltó por un segundo así que corrí, corrí, pero mis lágrimas no me dejaban ver por donde iba, me sentía perdida y mareada, el hombre me alcanzó y me agarró fuertemente por el pelo y me golpeó en el rostro, pensé que me desmayaría de dolor, pero no fue así y me arrastró del pelo hasta llevarme al bosque que linda con el cementerio, cuando llegamos a la espesura del bosque me estampó contra un árbol fuertemente, la sangre salía de la parte posterior de mi cabeza y estaba mareada, como seguía gritando que no me tocara me empezó a golpear para que me callara, golpeo todo mi cuerpo, sobretodo la cara, casi no sentía nada, mis ojos apenas los podía tener abierto y cuando empezó a tocarme de nuevo supe que no me salvaría, rasgó mi vestido dejándome sólo en ropa interior y seguía tocándome y diciéndome perra porque no accedía de buena gana, me tumbó en el suelo y trató de sacarme las bragas, pero no se de donde saqué las fuerzas y le pegué en la entrepierna, ya que se había incorporado para bajarse los pantalones, cuando lo golpee me pude zafar y empecé a correr y correr adentrándome más en el bosque, tuve suerte porque el bosque lo conocía a la perfección ya que siempre venía de excursión con Quil y sus padres, a los minutos sentía que ese hombre se acercaba, pero gracias a que practicaba atletismo seguía corriendo cuando encontré un árbol que habíamos marcado con Quil como nuestro árbol para leer y supe que no quedaba lejos, pero no se en que momento había perdido mis sandalias y me enterré un vidrio en el pie y me dolía mucho, como pude lo saqué, pero eso bastó para que ese hombre se volviera a acercar y bloqueó por donde tenía que ir en camino a la casa de los abuelos de Quil, él me había dicho el día anterior que iría a visitar a sus abuelos que vivían en la reserva, pero ahora no podía ir por ese lado, ese hombre estaba a pocos pasos de mi nuevamente y la dirección que quería tomar estaba a sus espaldas, así que volví a correr en dirección al acantilado, no tenía más opción, no quería que ese maldito me hiciera daño, no dejaría que me violara, así que llegué al acantilado y sin esperar nada me arrojé al mar, la marea estaba alta y las olas furiosas y me mecían fuertemente de un lado hacia otro, ya no tenía fuerzas y lo único que quería era morirme, me sentía sucia, sentía vergüenza, ese hombre me había tocado y ya no era la misma, así que me dejé morir en el mar, no me di cuenta en que momento me sacaron del agua, cuando abrí los ojos Sam me llevaba en brazos y lo único que pude decir fue Quil. Cuando desperté Quil estaba a mi lado y dijo que había dormido por horas, me incorporé por que recordaba que sólo llevaba ropa interior, pero mi amigo dijo que Emily la novia de Sam le había facilitado ropa para que me cambiara, ella misma lo había hecho, tanto Sam como Emily nunca preguntaron nada pero se que sospechaban lo que me había pasado, en cambio Quil era mi mejor amigo y no pude evitar contarle, lloré mucho y él lloró conmigo, sus abuelos sólo supieron que me había caído y me brindaron apoyo por lo de mi hermana y me dieron espacio en la casa para que me recuperara, así que sólo Quil sabía lo sucia que me sentía, lo manchada de vergüenza que estaba, por eso nunca quise volver al cementerio, me daba miedo ir, no quería afrontar lo que me había pasado y eso es todo – estaba tan apenada de haber contado todo en voz alta, me volvía a sentir sucia, aunque los toques de ese hombre no fueron más allá de tocarme los pechos, las piernas, la cintura, igual me sentía ultrajada, afortunadamente no logró su cometido, el muy maldito ni siquiera lo dejé que tocara mi sexo, porque ahí fue cuando le di la patada, aún así me hubiera gustado que el primero en tocarme fuera Edward, aunque él dice que si fue el primero, por que ese hombre sólo me tocó superficialmente sobre mi ropa interior, Edward dice que no fue mi culpa y que me ama ahora más que nunca, que no tengo nada de que avergonzarme porque me defendí y me salvé para poder llegar a sus brazos y que eso es lo que importa.

Espero les guste, dejen sus reviews

cariños. sandra


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** **los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

CAPÍTULO XVIII

BELLA POV

Después de la enorme confesión que hice las cosas cambiaron radicalmente, mis padres intentaban por todos los medios llegar a mí, pero algo había cambiado, algo que quizás me negaba a creer por completo en esos dos años que pasé en mi infierno personal, no los sentía como mis padres, me habían defraudado completamente, así que me fui distanciando de ellos, mientras ellos querían acercarse yo me quería alejar, estaba tan confundida con mis sentimientos, lo único que tenía claro eran mis sentimientos por Edward, esos no cambiarían jamás, siempre lo amaría, pero mis padres nuevamente hacían lo todo lo posible para que me alejara más de ellos, especialmente Renne que se negó rotundamente a apoyarme en mi relación con mi profe, Charlie era más comprensivo y en cierto sentido me dio su aprobación, claro que con condiciones que en ese momento no me gustaron para nada, por lo que tuve mi ataque de rebeldía al no dejar que estuviéramos juntos como nosotros queríamos, así que como ya había cumplido mis 18 años y ya era mayor de edad me fui de casa y Quil me pasó su departamento, ahí pretendía vivir en paz con mi Edward, pero él tenía otros planes y definitivamente me dejó en estado de shock, creo que aún no lo he perdonado del todo y ese es el motivo por el cual nos separamos, él no quería arrancarme de mi casa, él quería que solucionara mis problemas con mis padres, según decía yo estaba muy lastimada y debía curarme para estar realmente bien y enfocarme en una relación seria con él.

Indudablemente discutimos, no aceptaba que él me dejara de esa manera, lo necesitaba y él decía que yo necesitaba tiempo y espacio para pensar bien mis sentimientos hacia él, quién mierda se creía para decirme que yo no estaba segura de lo que sentía hacia él, yo mejor que nadie sabía que lo amaba y pensaba que él también lo tenía claro, pero nuevamente me equivocaba y ahora definitivamente pensaba que eran puras excusas de él, quizás fue él el que se dio cuenta de que no me amaba lo suficiente como me hacía pensar, quizás ya se había cansado de cargar con una chica con tantos problemas, estaba claramente decepcionada de su comportamiento, nuevamente estaba sola, él me había dejado cuando más lo necesitaba y jamás lo perdonaría, qué mierda me importa que me haya ofrecido su puta amistad mientras pasaba la tormenta que era mi vida, que se joda y se lo hice saber al estilo fiera

- Maldito hijo de puta, me cagaste la vida cabrón, pensé que me amabas – grité dándole un puñetazo en la cara, mierda, su perfecta cara

- Bella, por favor escucha lo que tengo que decir, te amo, pero quiero que arregles tus cosas tranquila con tus padres, no estás bien, pienso que deberían ir al sicólogo y sanar bien sus heridas y reproches, si quieres te seguiré apoyando, pero como amigo, no quiero que el día de mañana despiertes y te des cuenta de que en verdad no me amabas y sólo sentías cariño y aprecio por mi, que en realidad nunca me amaste y confundiste tus sentimientos porque estabas mal en ese tiempo

- Crees que voy a creerte esa mierda, me conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que te amo, nunca, escucha bien nunca te hubiera contado mis cosas si no te amara, a mis amigos jamás les dije, sólo a ti te lo dije, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que todo fue un error, nunca me quisiste, sólo me tenías lástima, eres un cabrón y puedes meterte tu puta amistad por donde te quepa, no te necesito, esto se terminó en este instante, no me vuelvas a hablar, no me vuelvas a mirar, no quiero saber nada más de ti, nunca, nunca, no sabes el daño que me estás causando, pero te juro que nunca más te voy a molestar, adiós profesor

- Bella no, tienes que entender mi postura, yo te amo mi ángel, pero quiero que estés segura, que no tengas dudas

- Me ves acaso con cara de dudas, me ves insegura, no, no respondas, ya no vale la pena

Y me largué, si me fui, él había dejado las cosas claras, siempre sería la niñita mimada para él, la pendejita con problemas y traumas. Estaba destrozada, me fui al departamento de Quil y no paré de llorar en horas, estaba realmente exhausta de tanto sufrir, siempre al límite, ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, no quería sentir nada, quería dejar de amarlo como lo hacía, mierda el dolor en el pecho era cada vez mayor, ese vacío que me dejó en el corazón era lo único que me indicaba que seguía viva.

Los días pasaron, las semanas y seguía vacía, seguía sufriendo su ausencia, las noches eran igualmente largas, casi no dormía y todas las jodidas noches soñaba con él, con su olor, su sonrisa, su cuerpo amoldándose perfectamente al mío. En el colegio las cosas iban de mal en peor, seguía siendo la primera en todo, pero cuando tenía que asistir a sus clases me bloqueaba, me dolía verlo tan imperturbable, tan majestuoso, casi parecía que lo que habíamos vivido era tan sólo un sueño producto de mi imaginación ya que nunca dio muestras de sufrir, de sentir la misma soledad que yo estaba sintiendo y lo odiaba por eso, me había mentido, me había engañado, pero en algo tenía razón, debía mejorar, debía sanarme, me costó admitir esto, pero con el pasar de las semanas y con mi amistad afianzada con Tone logré entender o más bien dicho Tone me convenció de que era lo correcto, debía volverme a conocer, conectarme nuevamente a algo, sentirme viva nuevamente y salir victoriosa de mi nuevo descubrimiento.

Con Tone las cosas eran sencillas, ya le había contado todo lo que me había pasado y nunca me miró con lástima y eso lo agradecí enormemente, nunca me trató como loca o como si estuviera rota, siempre fue él mismo, me hacía reír de tantas tonteras que hablaba, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, me visitaba a diario y mis padres lo adoraban, por cierto había vuelto a vivir con ellos, había decidido mejorar las relaciones con ellos, además asistiríamos juntos a las terapias, lo malo de volver a casa es que mis padres le habían pedido o casi rogado a Edward de que no abandonara la casa, él no estaba muy de acuerdo, se que era por mi, así que lo más cínicamente posible le dije que a mi no me importaba, que hiciera lo que quisiera, yo no iba a interferir con su vida, en ese mismo momento en que lo dije pude ver un rastro de dolor cruzar por sus hermosos ojos mezclado con anhelo, deseo y amor, pero me hice la desentendida y me largué a mi dormitorio.

Ya quedaba poco para la finalización del año escolar y con Tone habíamos descubierto algo en que ocupar nuestro tiempo, un día de ocio íbamos caminando cuando nos encontramos con un panfleto de una casa de acogida para niños huérfanos de escasos recursos y pedían voluntarios y socios para los niños, nos presentamos y el escenario era desolador, habían muchos niños y las instalaciones eran mediocres, así que nos ofrecimos como voluntarios para lo que se necesitara y además ofrecimos un dinero mensual para el albergue, el director estaba maravillado con nuestro entusiasmo y en pocas horas los niños me robaron el corazón, eran tan tiernos e inocentes y al pasar los días iban llenando ese vacío con su amor, ellos me amaban y yo a ellos, eran tan maravillosos que sólo podía sonreír como idiota todo el día, apenas terminaban las clases Tone me iba a buscar y nos íbamos todo el resto del día a jugar con los niños, los quería a todos, pero interiormente tenía mi favorito, se llamaba Benjamín, era un niñito muy lindo de mejillas rosaditas y ojitos verdes, a pesar de ser un niño de 4 añitos tenía muy mal genio, pero a mi me hacía reír mucho, era muy posesivo conmigo y no le gustaba que otros niños me abrazaran, simplemente me encantaba ese niño, se había robado mi corazón. En casa las cosas cada vez iban un poco mejor, pero me empezaron a fastidiar por llegar tarde y tan exhausta, pero a mi no me importaba, los niños valían la pena, no les había dicho a nadie en casa de mi nueva labor, era algo mío, tan personal, algo muy íntimo y no quería compartirlo, no ahora.

Mi madre se quejaba de mis manos raspadas o de algunos de los moretones que presentaban mis piernas, la verdad es que en el hogar habían muchas cosas que hacer aparte de jugar con los niños, así que prestaba mi ayuda en lo que se necesitase y eso incluía hacer aseo, arreglar algunas instalaciones, pintar, bañar a los niños incluso a veces ayudar en la cocina, con tantas cosas y el poco tiempo que a veces tenía para realizarlas casi pasaba en el suelo, siempre me estaba cayendo, claro que los niños estaban encantados con mi recién estrenada torpeza y reían hasta cansarse o hasta que Benjamín se enojaba y los miraba con cara de querer matarlos por reírse de mi, joder ese niño cuando crezca sería tan buena persona, tan protector, tan caballero, tan….mierda tan Edward para sus cosas, joder de nuevo pensando en él, la verdad es que cada día que pasaba lo amaba más, si, lo se, soy una tonta, pero contra el amor se puede luchar, pero no ganar.

En varias ocasiones cuando llegaba a casa tarde en la noche lo veía sentado en el living viendo televisión o en el comedor revisando pruebas para el colegio, siempre me miraba con cara de sospecha y como queriendo preguntarme algo, pero desistía y no abría la boca. Cuando Quil me preguntó a que se debía mi notable felicidad no me quedó de otra que contarle, a él no lo podía engañar, además necesitábamos más manos y mi amigo era perfecto para desempeñarse en el hogar, cada día que pasaba más jóvenes se iban uniendo al voluntariado y el hogar estaba mejor que nunca.

habían llegado también aportes de varias empresas y personas anónimas y ahora se estaba mudando a unas instalaciones más grandes y más adecuadas para los niños.

Diciembre ya había llegado y quedaban pocos días de clases y la pronta inauguración del nuevo hogar también estaba llegando. La relación con Edward estaba algo mejor, por lo menos ahora hablábamos, no mucho pero algo es algo, me preguntaba como estaba y yo le decía : feliz, porque así me sentía. En el hogar habían pedido a los voluntarios que para navidad si cada uno podía llevar un niño a nuestro hogar para darles una navidad en familia y me pareció una idea maravillosa, así que yo llevaría a Benjamín a mi casa, así que cuando terminaron oficialmente las clases y se llevó a cabo la graduación estaba expectante, Tone fue a verme graduada y me llevó una enorme sorpresa, había pedido permiso en el hogar y llevó a Benjamín a mi graduación. Como era la mejor alumna de la promoción me tocó hacer el discurso de apertura y cuando lo estaba dando vi entrar a Tone con Benjamín en los brazos y no pude evitar emocionarme y las lágrimas cayeron en forma automática, mi pequeño Benjamín llevaba un ramo de margaritas en su regazo y se veía tan hermoso mi niño.

Cuando entregaron los diplomas no podía despegar los ojos de mi niño y mis padres que estaban en primera fila al igual que Edward desviaron la mirada para poder enfocarse en lo que yo tanto miraba, a primera vista vieron a Tone, y los ojos de Edward se entristecieron, en cambio mis padres sabían que con Tone éramos solamente amigos y se veían intrigados por la presencia del pequeño niño que no conocían, cuando el acto acabó Tone puso en el suelo a mi pequeño que no dudó un segundo y corrió a mis brazos que lo esperaban ansiosos, me besó sonoramente en la mejilla y me regaló las flores que me llevaba, fue un momento maravilloso y con él en brazos me puse a dar vueltas y vueltas, mi pequeño reía extasiado, nunca lo había visto tan contento, cuando mis padres se acercaron se los presenté como mi pequeño amigo y mi sol, ellos se miraron de reojo por mi actitud y Edward estaba ¿raro?, nunca le había visto esa mirada y también se acercó a saludarnos, Benjamín lo miraba con desconfianza, ¿ya les había dicho que mi pequeño era territorial? Pues ahí demostró su poderío, cada vez que Edward trataba de decirme algo Benjamín se interponía y llamaba mi atención, pero me dejó en total shock fue cuando me susurró que ese señor de ojos verdes me miraba con amor y que a él no le agradaba, sólo atiné a besarlo en la mejilla, no quería cavilar nuevamente en esa posibilidad, eso era tema muerto, él no me amaba, lo había dejado bien claro.

EDWARD POV

Me estaba muriendo lentamente en la agonía, mi Bella me detestaba nuevamente y esta vez la culpa era exclusivamente mía, tenía que reconocer que la había cagado nuevamente, pero ella estaba tan mal y tenía un miedo enorme que pasara el tiempo y ella se diera cuenta de que no me amaba, que se había confundido por los problemas que tenía en este momento, cobarde, maricón, poco hombre, eran algunos de los apelativos que merecía que ella me gritara cada hora del día, pero ella se cerró nuevamente, cada día la veía más apagada y distante y yo era un maldito muerto viviente, sufría cada segundo del día, la extrañaba horrores, todas las noches lloraba la pérdida de la única mujer que me robó el corazón.

Cuando las semanas empezaron a pasar quería hablar con Bella y decirle que olvidara todo lo que había dicho, estaba arrepentido de mis mierdas de palabras, pero algo cambió, era ella, de un día para otro ella cambió, se veía feliz, radiante, cada vez más hermosa, una sonrisa siempre acompañaba su hermosa cara y ¡joder! Yo no era el causante de esa alegría, mierda, mierda, mierda, seguramente era ese Anthony con el cual salía a diario, lo sabía muy bien porque había aceptado quedarme en casa de Bella solamente para estar cerca de ella, pero me hacía cada vez más daño, se juntaban todos los días y empezó a llegar tarde y cansada en las noches, lo se porque siempre la esperaba con la excusa de ver televisión o de corregir exámenes, pero cuando iba a su dormitorio ella en cosa de segundos ya estaba profundamente dormida encima del cobertor y con la misma ropa con la que llegaba y yo sólo me podía preguntar ¿en qué mierda anda metida con ese pendejo?

Me torturaba con esa pregunta, quizás ya me olvidó y se refugió con ese idiota, claro, eran tan parecidos, sus gustos musicales, sus ropas, hasta sus jodidas edades eran más cercanas que la mía con ella, joder, ese pendejo me la estaba ganando y lo peor es que no estaba haciendo nada para recuperarla.

Cuando llegó la graduación ella tenía que dar el discurso y se veía jodidamente sexy, mierda, cada día que pasaba la veía más mujer, estaba tan diferente, no se, más madura, sólo podía verla e imaginármela encima mío montándome y jadeando por más placer, mierda, ahora estaba caliente y en público. Mientras daba su discurso algo en la lejanía la emocionó y sus lágrimas empezaron a bañar su rostro, qué mierda la emocionaría, no podía ver que enfocaba su mirada, cuando estaban recibiendo sus diplomas vi el motivo de su anhelo : Anthony, quien llevaba un niño en sus brazos ¿quién sería? Yo tenía entendido que él tenía una hermanita y lo más extraño es que ese niñito miraba a mi Bella con tanto amor y orgullo. Luego el niño se arrojó a los brazos de mi amor y dieron vueltas y vueltas, ella se veía tan jodidamente hermosa, con un toque maternal, porque era evidente que ella adoraba al niño y el sentimiento era mutuo y no pude evitar pensar cómo se vería ella cargando nuestro hijo o hija, mierda si hasta para casarme la quería, la necesitaba como una droga. Trataba de hablar con mi amor pero el niño llamado Benjamín siempre se interponía y llamaba su atención, si, lo se, es tremendamente malo que me sienta celoso de un niño, pero no lo podía evitar, yo quería hablar con ella para solucionar las cosas, quería tenerla nuevamente, que me quisiera como antes, que suspirara por mi, pero no pude decir nada, el niño no me dejaba

¡genial! Navidad había llegado y Bella estaba más feliz que nunca, había comprado montones de regalos y se había dedicado exclusivamente a adornar el árbol y decorar toda la casa, también había ayudado a preparar la cena y había preparado los postres y las galletas, andaba por toda la casa cantando y saltando de felicidad, había dicho que esa noche tendría un invitado especial y yo me estaba muriendo de los celos, quizás iba a presentar a ese pendejo Anthony como su novio y juro que si eso pasaba lo mataba ahí mismo por arrebatarme a mi Bella.

Llegó la noche y todos estábamos esperando que llegara Bella con su invitado, así que cuando se abrió la puerta todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta, ella venía de la mano con Benjamín, el niño de la graduación y para ser sinceros se veía bien mono con su trajecito formal con corbata y todo, él miraba hacia todos lados impresionado y tomaba de la mano a Bella con nerviosismo

- familia, les presento a mi acompañante para esta noche, como saben se llama Benjamín y es alguien muy especial para mi

- bella, hija ¿de dónde conoces a este niño tan hermoso? La vez pasada no quisiste decir nada, pero es navidad debería estar con su familia – le dijo Charlie

- mmm, la verdad es que de eso quería hablarles yo…

- yo no tengo familia, soy huérfano y vivo en un hogar – aclaró Benjamín y todos quedamos conmocionados por la revelación, ese niño no tenía a nadie de su familia y era tan valiente al decir las cosas claramente – pero Bella aclaró lo que todos nos preguntábamos ¿por qué lo conoce?

- Bueno familia, a mi pequeño lo conocí porque desde hace tiempo que soy voluntaria en la casa hogar donde está Benjamín y ahí es donde paso casi todo el tiempo – mierda ¿podría ser más perfecta?

- Si, además ella ayuda en todo, hace aseo, a veces cocina y también nos cuida a todos los niños, pero más a mi, porque soy el regalón ¿cierto Bells?

- Si mi vida, pero eso es un secreto, no queremos que los demás niños se sientan mal ¿cierto?

- Cierto, pero todos saben que me quieres más a mi – dijo el pequeño con orgullo y ella lo miraba con adoración

- Hija estamos tan orgullosos de ti, jamás pensamos que tendrías vocación para el servicio social

- Gracias mamá, la verdad es que yo tampoco y ha sido maravilloso, Tone y Quil también son voluntarios y al igual que todos los jóvenes que ayudamos nos hemos llevado un niño para que compartan una navidad en familia y he aquí mi tesoro

Después de la cena Bella llevó al niño a una habitación que había preparado especialmente para él, estaba gratamente asombrado, ella la había acondicionado para un niño de su edad y por lo que veía no sería la primera visita del niño, ya que se adoraban mutuamente y la pieza tenía un cartel en la puerta con el nombre del pequeño.

En la mañana los gritos de júbilo y movimiento en mi cama me despertaron, al abrir mis ojos estaba Benjamín y Bella saltando en mi cama riendo y gritando para que me levantara a abrir los regalos, no me cabía más dicha, ellos me incluían en su mundo, ella me consideraba nuevamente, así que me levanté rápidamente para bajar hasta el árbol, cuando íbamos bajando la escalera el niño tomó mi mano y me detuvo, Bella se dirigió a la cocina así que no se dio cuenta que nosotros nos habíamos detenido.

- oye, tú eres el príncipe de Bells

- ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

- Bueno, es que ella en el hogar nos contó un cuento, de esos de princesas, pero era extraño, porque no habían princesas

- ¿cómo?

- Si, no habían princesas, había una chica que era un ángel y estaba enamorada de un príncipe llamado Edward, pero el ángel lloraba porque los príncipes no amaban a los ángeles, sino a las princesas, no entendí mucho, pero Bells dijo que a veces las historias no tienen que ser como en los cuentos de hadas, todos felices y contentos sino que habían distintos tipos de amor y felicidad, por ejemplo ella dijo que había tenido una hermanita que se había ido al cielo al igual que mis papás, pero que el destino nos había llevado a conocernos y ahora seríamos felices, que formaríamos una nueva familia, que no era como la primera, pero sería igualmente querido – mierda el niño me había desarmado y que decir de mi Bella, cada día más hermosa, su corazón estaba completamente descubierto y era maravillosa

- Ella tiene razón, pero hay algo en lo que se equivoca, el príncipe siempre ha querido al ángel, sólo que fue un tonto y ahora quiere pedirle perdón

- Entonces ¿por qué no te apuras? ¿crees que te va a esperar por siempre? Puaj, los adultos son tan complicados, si ella fuera más chica ya sería mi novia y ya no lloraría por ti, pero te advierto si la haces tu novia no quiero verla llorar más por tu culpa, y aunque soy pequeño igual te puedo dar una golpiza, total Bells me enseñó

- Jajajaja, tienes razón pequeño, ella golpea fuerte, a mi me ha golpeado y duele bastante, pero la recuperaré y no la haré llorar nunca más

- Más te vale, ahora vamos – joder ese niño tenía una personalidad asombrosa, me puso en mi lugar y más encima me amenazó jajaja, ese niño sería el hijo ideal de mi fiera y mío.

Después de la entrega de los regalos, que casi todos eran para Benjamín el día pasó entre risas y anécdotas, pero yo no estaba muy tranquilo, el regalo para Bella lo llevaba aún en mi bolsillo, se que era presumido y arrogante esperar que ella lo aceptara después de todo lo que le hice, pero debía arriesgarme por ella, luchar por su perdón y su amor, ya había hablado con sus padres y tenía el consentimiento pleno, además era el momento preciso para pedírselo

BELLA POV

El día era maravilloso, todo estaba perfecto, bueno no tanto, pero había decidido a hablar nuevamente con Edward y ver si algo podía rescatar de su amor, si no me amaba, bueno, tendría que salir adelante, pero por lo menos tendría la certeza de sus sentimientos, ya que desde hace varios días me miraba de una manera tan…, no se, tan especial y eso me puso a pensar que siempre veía amor en sus ojos cuando me miraba, aunque a veces trataba de esconderlo no lo lograba del todo, así que quería salir de dudas porque yo lo amaba ahora más que antes, me sentía más libre, madura y con fuerzas renovadas para luchar por nuestro amor, si es que aún él me amaba.

- Bella, yo quería decirte que me arrepiento enormemente haberte herido y gustoso me pasaría la vida entera corrigiendo ese error, se que no soy el príncipe de tus sueños y tú tampoco eres mi princesa, porque eres el ángel que alumbra mis días y un ángel es más hermoso y más importante que una tonta princesa – no, no, no, él se está declarando delante de toda la familia, mierda me está poniendo nerviosa, miro a mis padres y ellos están felices, al igual que Sue y Billy, miro a mi pequeño Benjamín y joder, también está feliz y aplaudiendo vigorosamente

- Se que nuestra relación no empezó de la manera convencional y agradezco cada día por ello, antes mi vida no tenía significado y era monótona, por eso es que acepté venir al otro lado del mundo, porque nada me llenaba, siempre había sentido un vacío en mi alma que nada llenaba, pero cuando te conocí sentí por primera vez la felicidad, entre peleas, besos y más peleas descubrí a la mujer maravillosa que eres, esa que estaba hecha a la medida para mi, esa que me llenaba de luz y felicidad, esa que luchaba encarecidamente para alejarme de su lado por miedo a enamorarse y yo luchaba cada día para poder acercarme un poquito más a su corazón, esa niña mujer que me enseñó a amar, a llorar, a luchar por lo que se quiere, a vencer los obstáculos y superar lo malo que tiene la vida y rescatar lo hermoso que esta misma entrega. Bella eres mi ángel, mi vida y mi futuro y nada me haría más feliz en esta vida que aceptaras a este hombre que se muere de amor por ti, éste que está hecho sólo para ti, que tiene ojos sólo para una mujer, mi mujer, mi niña, mi diosa, mi todo, ¿me aceptas Bella nuevamente en tu vida?, pero como mi mujer, mi compañera, mi amiga, mi amante, MI ESPOSA – carajo veía todo nublado por mis lágrimas, no se en que parte de su declaración se había arrodillado y ponía frente a mi la cajita con el anillo

- S..si, Edward Acepto todo, todo – y no pude hablar más porque la emoción me embargaba y me arrojé a sus brazos como una loca y caímos juntos abrazados en el pasto del jardín en donde nos hallábamos, entre besos y abrazos me puso el anillo, era realmente hermoso y según dijo ese anillo era de su madre y había pasado de generación en generación por las mujeres de los Cullen y ahora era mi turno.

Espero les guste, dejen sus reviews

cariños. sandra


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** **los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

EPÍLOGO

EDWARD POV

2 Años después

- te odio maldito Cullen, jamás, pero jamás vas a volver a tocarme, ahhhhhh

- cariño, resiste, ya falta poco, respira, respira,

- ahhhhh, maldito bastardo, quiero a mi papi

Como ya deben saber, esa es mi esposa la fiera, si, está en labor de parto de nuestra primera hija, no les voy a mentir, estoy completamente aterrado, si hubiera sabido que sufriría tanto no la hubiera embarazado, pero qué se puede hacer, ya estábamos a final de este camino.

Después de que me le declaré todo fue maravilloso, al menos para nosotros dos, a sus padres les costó asimilar que su hija se comprometiera tan joven, pero estábamos decididos así, que nos casamos al año siguiente. Fue una hermosa ceremonia y muy emotiva, estaba toda la familia y nuestros amigos más cercanos.

Tres meses antes de la boda llevé a Bella a Londres para que conociera a mi familia y por supuesto les encantó, ella era maravillosa y mi familia no podía negar el hecho de que estaba completamente enamorado de esa joven, ellos ya sabían de nuestra relación porque les había contado las veces que nos comunicábamos, pero faltaba que la conocieran en persona, la más contenta fue mi hermana quien enseguida declaró que serían las mejores amigas y cuñadas. Pasamos unas vacaciones espectaculares, la llevé a recorrer toda la cuidad y no perdíamos oportunidad para amarnos en donde nos encontráramos, la pasión nunca se debilitó, todo lo contrario cada vez la amaba y deseaba con más intensidad.

El día de la boda estaba tan nervioso, no me habían dejado verla con la estúpida excusa que da mala suerte ver a la novia antes del matrimonio, bah, puras tonterías de viejas, se que seríamos eternamente felices, ya nada podía jugar en contra nuestra.

Cuando la vi caminar por el estrecho pasillo quedé sin respiración, si antes pensaba que mi Bella parecía un ángel, ahora estaba completamente seguro, era la mujer más hermosa y resplandeciente que jamás hubiera visto. Su rostro era tan luminoso que calentaba mi corazón por completo. Cuando el sacerdote nos declaró marido y mujer no pude aguantar más las ganas y la besé con todo mi corazón, ella respondió de igual manera el beso y la tomé de la cintura y giramos riendo y nos volvimos a besar, perdí la noción del tiempo y en lo único que pensaba era en arrancarle el delicioso vestido de novia y tomarla toda la noche sin descanso, pero como siempre tiene que haber algo que nos ponga los pies sobre la tierra y en esta ocasión fueron los carraspeos de garganta y algunas risitas sofocadas, mierda, todavía estábamos en la iglesia y el beso hace rato ya había pasado a ser para mayores de 18 años. Lentamente nos despegamos y sonrojados nos enfrentamos a la multitud de amigos y familiares que esperaban para felicitarnos.

No quería soltarla por nada del mundo, así que con nuestras manos entrelazadas recibimos los abrazos, besos y deseos bienaventurados de nuestros invitados. El más tenso por así decirlo fue las felicitaciones de Anthony, era un buen amigo, pero yo sabía que estaba enamorado de Bella, se que nunca se lo dijo, pero a mi si me lo confesó, me sentí casi mal por él y digo casi por al fin y al cabo era de mi Bella de la que hablaba, pero en el fondo no lo podía odiar porque nunca hizo nada por separarnos, todo lo contrario cuando admitió y aceptó que yo amaba a Bella con toda mi alma me aceptó como a un amigo, de verdad lo aprecio, pero joder, soy hombre y ya quisiera que se buscara su propia mujer y dejara de ver a la mía como la luz de sus ojos.

Cuando salimos de la iglesia fuimos a la fiesta y todo estuvo estupendo hasta que me tocó sacar la liga con los dientes, joder, es que ver la pierna de Bella con esa liga tan sexy juro que no pude aguantar mucho tiempo más, así que apenas pudimos nos escabullimos, claro que no pasó desapercibidos para nuestros amigos y fue Emmett el primero que nos vio y a grito pelado avisó que los novios estaba necesitados y se estaban arrancando, la risas no se hicieron esperar y nosotros tampoco esperamos y nos fuimos.

Cuando llegamos al hotel donde pasaríamos nuestra primer anoche, ya casi no podía razonar, no se cómo fue que llegamos al hotel, sólo se que al aparcar el carro tomé a bella en brazos y así entramos a la recepción, como todo estaba listo para cuando llegáramos pasamos de largo y rápidamente estábamos en nuestra alcoba, fue una noche memorable y por esta vez no la compartiré, jajaja, un poco de respeto por la nueva señora Cullen, además me faltaría tiempo para contarles con lujo de detalle todas las veces que la hice mía esa noche.

Nuestra luna de miel fue igualmente salvaje, en vez de viajar al extranjero decidimos recorrer todo Chile desde el desierto hasta el sur, fue realmente maravilloso conocer el desierto y sus parajes, el famoso valle de la luna y sus historias y mitos, después conocer el valle del Elqui, la casa de Pablo Neruda y sus historias y más al sur degustar el famoso curanto y recorrer la isla de Chiloé, en fin fueron los meses más increíbles, porque si, pasamos unos buenos 7 meses de luna de miel recorriendo todo el país.

Bella había insistido en no querer estudiar ese año para dedicarlo a disfrutar nuestro matrimonio y como es tan testaruda y yo también la quería solo para mi acepté, pero el próximo decidió que ya no estudiaría literatura sino que estudiaría servicio social.

Estaba tan emocionada por brindarle más apoyo a los hogares de los niños huérfanos, además estaba tan conectada a nuestro pequeño Benjamín, y digo nuestro porque mi regalo de matrimonio fue ese, adopté a Benjamín como nuestro hijo, en un principio Renne quería adoptarlo ella, pero Benjamín quería a Bella como una madre y yo lo quería como a un hijo.

Pero gracias a Bella Renne tuvo su recompensa y adoptó tres niños, dos niñas y un niño, Sara, Clara y Pedro y eran muy felices, por fin habían aprendido a ser unos verdaderos padres y con Charlie eran muy felices.

Cuando nos enteramos que seríamos padres fue otro de los momentos más maravillosos que había vivido en mi vida, mi pequeña mujer me daría otro hijo, con Benjamín estábamos contando los meses para que nuestra pequeña llegara a la vida.

Ahora estábamos en la sala de parto escuchando lo mucho que me odia mi mujer por haberla embarazado, por un lado era tan inquietante darse cuenta de cuánto sufren las mujeres al dar a luz, pero por otro lado era lo más maravilloso del mundo ser parte del alumbramiento de nuestros hijos.

- no se preocupe señor Cullen, todas dicen lo mismo, odian a sus maridos y después vuelven al año siguiente a dar a luz jajaja – la enfermera que asistiría el parto reía de la manera en que Bella me fulminaba con la mirada y con sus palabras

- nunca, nunca me volverás a tocar maldito pervertido ¿cómo me pudiste hacer esto?

- Bella, amor ya falta poco, ya verás que todo saldrá bien

- Claro como no eres tú el que sufre los dolores, te lo advierto Cullen cuando lleguemos a casa te mudarás de habitación

- Bueno Bella, lo que tú digas amor

No podía llevarle la contra, se que después se olvidaría de lo que dijo ¿cierto?.

Cuando nuestra hermosa niña nació estábamos llorando de emoción, fue una saludable niña a la que llamamos Vanessa en honor a la hermana de Bella.

BELLA POV

Estos años han sido maravillosos junto a mi familia, Edward es el mejor hombre que he podido conocer, es cariñoso, buen esposo, excelente amante y sobretodo muy buen padre, no hace diferencias entre nuestros hijos y es que tanto Benjamín como Vanessa cuentan con todo su amor y apoyo. Claro que pasamos tiempos difíciles especialmente cuando descubrimos que Benjamín y Vanessa no se veían como hermanos, se habían enamorados y es que por ellos no corría la misma sangre, pero no por eso fue algo inquietante ya que vivíamos todos juntos y eso más las hormonas revolucionadas de nuestros hijos no era lo más conveniente, pero que íbamos a hacer el amor es así, de igual manera no pude evitar llorar porque mi pequeña hija estaba dejando atrás su niñez, ahora con 19 años la estaba ayudando a vestirse para su propia boda con mi hijo. Ella era sumamente hermosa y qué decir de Benjamín, era un hombre que dejaba sin aliento a cuanta mujer lo viera, como dije años atrás era como si fuera hijo de sangre de Edward, se le parecía en tantos aspectos, su forma de ser, de pensar y sobretodo en su parecido y atractivo.

Vanessa por otro lado era una preciosura con ese cabello que heredó de su padre y mis ojos y fuerza, si, ella era muy parecida a mi en ese aspecto, era una guerrera y en más de una ocasión se metió en problemas por su rebeldía, pero qué se le iba a hacer era hija de la fiera y tenía que parecerse a mi.

Después de Vanessa tuvimos dos hijos más Edward y Robert, eran gemelos y se parecían mucho a su padre, ellos ahora tenían 16 años y eran muy tranquilos como su padre.

Después de la ceremonia fuimos a la fiesta y compartimos con nuestros amigos mi querido Quil, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, el mejor hombre después de Edward, él se había casado con una chica Italiana y vivían allá, pero ahora estaba a mi lado disfrutando el momento de felicidad en el que me encontraba, tenía cuatro hijas y por lo que estaba viendo dos de ellas habían acaparado la atención de Robert y Eddy. Alice se había casado con Jasper tres años después que yo y tenían dos hijos Amelie y Diego y eran tan hiperactivos como su madre, Rosalie empezó a salir con Emmett el día de mi matrimonio y ahora llevaban casados 10 años y tenían 5 hijos, si cinco, lo pueden creer, ese oso era putamente fértil, Anthony por fin había encontrado su alma gemela años atrás y se había casado con Paula una chica que conoció en sus tantos viajes por el mundo y tenían dos hijos, me alegraba enormemente que fuera feliz, nunca me dijo que había estado enamorado de mi, pero yo si sabía, nunca quise hacerle daño así que me hice la desentendida en el asunto, siempre lo voy a querer, pero sólo como amigo, siempre he amado a mi esposo y siempre lo amaré sobre todas las cosas.

Mi hijos se fueron a su luna de miel, los amigos se fueron retirando y nuestros hijos se fueron con sus amigos de fiesta, quedamos solos con Edward y ya sabía en qué terminaríamos, la pasión a través de los años no aminoraba y siempre era excitante saber que el fuego, la lujuria se encontraba presente en cada poro de nuestros cuerpos. Con 36 años aún no me saciaba del cuerpo de mi esposo, ese que fue mi primer y único amor, el que despertó mi cuerpo y mi corazón, ese que ha sido el único en domar a la fiera.

Nos miramos y no hace falta más palabras, la pasión nos recorre y no esperamos a llegar al dormitorio, hoy nos tocaría en el living, lentamente me saco el vestido al son de la música que invadía el ambiente, Edward me mira con sus ojos oscurecidos de deseo y no me pasa desapercibida la expresión en su rostro al verme en ropa interior, si, hace tiempo que dejé de ser una niñita y mi ropa interior es lencería fina y sexy, muy reveladora, los zapatos me los dejó puesto, ya que a mi amado y fetiche esposo le encantan, rojos de fino tacón y de 15 centímetros de alto, oh, si esa mirada la conozco, se muere por tocarme, por besarme lentamente mientras acaricia mis piernas enfundadas en esas medias con liguero que tanto le gustan y así lo hace cuando llega a mi lado, nos fundimos en un torbellino de lujuria y entre besos y jadeos llegamos al sofá que tantas veces ha sido testigo de nuestra pasión.

- oh, Bella, te deseo tanto amor, tanto, he esperado todo el maldito día para tenerte entre mis brazos, sólo verte con esos zapatos mmmm, me tenías completamente duro

- Edward, tómame ahora - ya no aguantaba más, yo también había sufrido con la espera

- Shhh, cielo, quiero llevarte al cielo despacio – dijo el muy maldito besándome con hambre y deslizando sus manos por mi cuerpo tembloroso.

Besó cada parte de mi cuerpo, pasando su lengua caliente por mi abdomen y arrancando mis bragas de un tirón se zambulló entre mis piernas besando, lamiendo y mordiendo mi clítoris volviéndome loca.

- deliciosa, mmmm, siempre deliciosa y lista para mi – adentró tres dedos en mi centro moviéndolos con maestría y su lengua rodeando mi botón- ohhh, muñequita me vuelves loco – murmuraba roncamente y yo ya estaba casi por alcanzar mi primer orgasmo de la noche

- ed…Ward, ya casi cielo, ya casi – sus dedos embistieron con más fuerza

- mía, siempre mía, mi fiera, mi mujer, mi diosa, mi pequeña zorrita – oh si a Edward todavía le encanta hablar sucio y a mi me fascina que sea así – corréte nena, vente para mi sucia zorrita – qué puedo decir escucharlo hablar así y sus estímulos me corrí fuerte gritando su nombre.

Me tomó bruscamente y me estampó contra una pared su verga dura embestía mi centro mientras se llevaba un pezón a la boca, pero yo quería más, así que lo empujé y empecé a arrancar su ropa, los botones de la camisa explotaron saltando por todos lados, su torso desnudo era magnífico, pasé la lengua cuadrito por cuadrito en su abdomen y con una mano acaricié su verga por encima del pantalón que estaba empezando a odiar por impedirme tocarlo directamente, apresuradamente saqué la correa y de un tirón saqué los molestos pantalones junto con los boxer quedando su masculinidad frente a mi, gloriosa, grande, erguida, sólo mía.

No demoré más el asunto y me la llevé a la boca, ¡carajo! Como me gustaba mamarlo, su sabor era el mejor manjar que he probado en mi vida. Me tomó del pelo y empezó a embestir mi boca

- diablos Bella, me encanta, sigue, sigue – cada vez lo sentía más grande en mi boca, le faltaba poco, pero me detuvo- no mi muñeca, ahora no quiero correrme en tu boca, quiero correrme en tu apretado coño – mierda me tenía más que caliente, me levantó y me volvió a estampar contra la pared, mis piernas se enroscaron en su cadera y me embistió con fuerza, una y otra vez entraba en mi gruñendo, maldiciendo y besándome

- mierda Bella, eres cada vez más malditamente estrecha, ahhhh, muñeca me encanta sentir tu coño apretándome, ahhhhh, grita muñeca, grita mi nombre ¿quién es tu maldito dueño?, responde

- tú, tú Edward, tú eres mi jodido dueño, soy tuya, siempre tuya amor ahhh – me faltaba poco y a él también, ya casi podía tocar el cielo con la punta de mis dedos, pero aflojó mi cuerpo, casi gruñí por la separación

- no me gruñas fiera, ven, quiero que me montes cielo, quiero tenerte encima cabalgándome – se acomodó en el piso y me monté encima como quería, introduje su polla en mi centro y gemimos de placer, lentamente empecé a moverme en forma circular y posteriormente arriba y abajo una y otra vez, Edward gruñía y jadeaba mi nombre cada vez más alto, así me gustaba mi hombre, jadeando por mi

- maldición me vas a matar zorra, más, dame más, me empecé a mover con más fuerza y Edward tenía los ojos cerrados de tanto placer, pero no, yo quería que me viera

- abre los ojos puto profe, mírame mientras te monto – abrió los ojos y me empezó a embestir con fuerza, maldición este hombre si que sabe moverse y volverme loca – te gusta así dije moviendo mis caderas en círculo, te gusta que te monte ¿ah?

- Joder, muñeca, me encanta, me encanta – decía mientras besaba mis pezones y con las manos sujetaba fuertemente mis caderas marcando ahora el ritmo, ya me faltaba tan poco

- Edward, por favor, por favor

- ¿por favor qué? Dime que quieres zorrita

- M…más rápido, dame más fuerte – relentizó el movimiento y nos giró quedando encima mío, rodee su cadera con mis piernas y empezó a embestir con fuerza salvaje, junté mis tobillos y la punta de mis zapatos los enterré en su apetecible culo empujándolo más adentro mío si eso era posible.

- Carajo, eres una zorra cielo y vas a pagar lo que has hecho, se sentó y me sentó encima suyo, mis piernas siempre a su alrededor y lo empecé a montar nuevamente con fuerza- Edward jadeaba mientras me masajeaba el culo, mierda, ya sabía lo que venía y la anticipación de estaba quemando por dentro, y ahí sentí el primer azote, mierda era tan erótico cuando me nalgueaba, no lo hacía fuerte, no me lastimaba, sólo me calentaba más

- ¿te gusta zorra?, ¿te gusta cuando te nalgueo?

- Si profe, me encanta – me empecé a mover más rápido y apreté con fuerza mis músculos internos cuando me llegó el orgasmo

- Te amo, te amo muñeca – susurraba Edward y tres embestidas más llegó al clímax – oh joder Bella te amo tanto, tanto cielo

- Yo también te amo mi sexy-profe, siempre, para siempre

- Para siempre cielo, para siempre.

Esa noche seguimos haciendo el amor hasta que el cansancio nos venció, en el dormitorio por supuesto, ni se cómo fue llegamos ahí, creo que fue después de la tercera ronda, la cosa es que siempre perdíamos la noción del tiempo y el espacio cuando nos amábamos y no es por ser arrogante, pero lo hacíamos cada noche, claro que con nuestros hijos en casa tratábamos de ser más discretos, pero no siempre funcionaba.

Al despertar en la mañana tenía que darle una noticia a Edward, se que debí decirle ayer, pero con toda la emoción de la boda y después nuestro encuentro salvaje lo dejé para hoy.

Lo empecé a besar para despertarlo, su cuerpo no había cambiado con los años, seguía siendo el hombre más sexy y hermoso que había visto

- mmm, que manera tan deliciosa de despertar, pero nena estoy agotado

- ¿en serio?,mmmm, bueno tendré que encargarme yo solita entonces de mi misma – dije bajando mis dedos hasta mi centro

- Joder mujer, me quieres matar – dijo riendo y posicionándose encima mío, si, él ya estaba listo para la ronda mañanera.

Después del sexo matutino solté la sorpresa

- ¿Edward?

- Si cielo

- Creo que tendremos que redecorar la casa, especialmente una habitación-

¿ah si? ¿por qué?

- Bueno, verás, ehhh, pronto habrá un nuevo integrante en la familia

- Oh Bella ¿en serio?

- Si, tres meses tengo de embarazo

- Bella, mi Bella me haces tan feliz, espero que sea una nena, ya me muero por otra princesa

- Estoy casi segura de que va a se así

- Te amo, te amo – dijo levantándome en brazos y girando en el aire

Éramos inmensamente felices y nuestra familia era cada vez más grande ¿quién iba a pensar que la fiera sería domada por un sexy-profe? E iba a ser inmensamente feliz, que se reconciliaría con sus padres y olvidaría su pasado doloroso, que maduraría y sería una madre comprensiva y amorosa, que sería una esposa apasionada y llena de amor para su marido y una profesional que ayudaba a sacar niños de los albergues proporcionándoles familias adoptivas y cariñosas. Nadie lo hubiera pensado, pero así era.

FIN

cariños. sandra


End file.
